Mystic Feathers
by lavadiamond10
Summary: A princess is born with imaginable power. A prophecy says she'll stop the powers of light and darkness intertwining. Is Adam and Belle's daughter the one mentioned in the prophecy? If she is, can she stop the darkness? (someone made the pic for me)
1. Unexpected

"Eight months." Belle said as she looked out the window of the baby room that Adam gave her as her wedding gift. "Eight months of pregnancy and eight months of marriage."

"Ten months of freedom." Her husband said as he walked up next to her. Belle knew that Adam was talking about his freedom from his beastly spell.

"Nine and a half months of reuniting with our mothers...and our magical forms." Belle added in...and Adam couldn't disagree with that. Two to three weeks after Adam was set free from his spell, they found out that their mothers were magical beings and were brought back to life by their empress: Lady Temps. They also found out about their magical forms they inherited from their mothers. Adam had a moth sorcerer form, and could make clothes out of silk, and Belle had a deer sorceress form, with the power of Spring.

Belle and Adam only used their magical forms when they were alone and no one to see them, despite that the servants knew everything. No one wanted to have it spread that the Prince of the land, or his bride, was the child of magical beings. The servants also kept their mouths shut not just because of that reason alone. Lady Temps, the empress of the world of magic and the sorceress of time, had scared them into silence about staying silent about Adam and Belle's magic.

The servants were also very excited about the child that Belle was bringing into the world, despite the fact that the child was conceived a little before Adam and Belle were officially married. About one month into the pregnancy, Belle couldn't put anything solid on her stomach. The only thing her stomach could tolerate was soup; it didn't matter whether the soup was creamy, broth-like, spicy or plain. Soup was the only thing Belle could tolerate, despite putting a few solid things in the soup, such as bread and vegetables. Another effect of Belle's pregnancy was that she wasn't always in her human form. Belle would, most of the time Adam saw her, be in her deer sorceress form. Belle seemed to change back to her human form after she had eaten.

"It's hard to believe how much has happened." Belle said continuing to stare out the window. Adam can tell that his wife had changed, mainly because of the pregnancy, but she was still her independent self.

"It will be any day for our child to be born." He said, trying hard not to get too excited. Belle looked at him and smiled.

"Admit it, Adam." She said, "Are you hoping for a son or a daughter?" Adam quickly sensed this teasing method of his wife's. Every time she asked that, he tried to avoid the question. His family's past was still...tugging and poking at him and, with Belle now pregnant, the one thought about his family's past was that only boys were allowed to be born. He wanted to change that; he didn't want his Aunt Henrietta the only girl in the royal family.

"All right, I'll answer it now. I hope we have a princess."

"So am I." Belle said, "It wouldn't matter to me if we have a son, but I want a daughter most of all."

"To prove that women can be independent?" He teased.

"Very funny, Adam." She said as she smiled and crossed her arms. Just then, the two of them heard a knock on the door. Adam looked like he was getting ready to lose his mind when he heard that knock.

"Why can't Cogsworth leave me alone?" He groaned.

"You are the Prince of the land." Belle pointed out, "You'll soon be a King once our child is born. It's your...well, our responsibility to take care of the Kingdom."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I have to deal with it everyday!" The knocking soon became repetitive and harder. Adam finally gave up and went to the door. There was Cogsworth, in his pompous attitude. "Yes, Cogsworth?"

"Sire," he said, "someone is here to see you."

"Who?"

"Your cousin." Cogsworth answered; Adam's face almost dropped. "He dropped by unannounced; wanting to see you."

"Let's go see him!" Belle said, pushing past Adam and Cogsworth. Cogsworth looked at Adam, wondering if he was going to stop her.

"You know I can't stop her." Adam said, looking at Cogsworth. "That child of ours doesn't slow her down or stop her from doing anything." The two of them quickly caught up with Belle as she was reaching the bottom of the stairs. Despite her baby belly, she was still pretty quick; it didn't matter if she was a human with heeled shoes or a deer with her four hooves.

"Mistress," Cogsworth said, walking backwards and in front of Belle. "I don't mean to get in the way, but you really shouldn't be moving around."

"Why not?" She asked, still walking towards the front hall.

"Forgive me for being blunt, but you're pregnant! That child will pop out of you any day...NO, any, hour, minute, second! You really shouldn't be out and about! What happens if you're in...the carriage and the baby wants to come out? Or if you're outside? You can't give birth in the dirt!"

"Cogsworth," Adam said as all three stopped in their tracks, "you've been pushy and irritable ever since the news came out. Out of everyone here, you don't have much knowledge in this area."

"You have a point, sire," Cogsworth said, trying to stand up for himself, "but if there's anything I might know in this area is that a woman should be resting near the end of the eight month. Nobody can deny that, not even you and the mistress!" Adam could tell for a fact that Cogsworth had a point, especially when he's confident enough to stand up to him. Adam looked back at Belle to talk to her, but she had one of the oddest looks on her face.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" He asked, but Belle's face didn't change. She didn't even speak to him or Cogsworth.

"She looks like she's in shock!" Cogsworth pointed out; Adam grabbed his wife's shoulders.

"Belle, tell me what's wrong!" He asked again and Belle still didn't say anything. She just whimpered as she pointed downwards. Adam looked down and saw that the bottom of Belle's dress...was wet, including a small puddle on the stone floor.

"Oh my goodness!" Cogsworth managed to say before summoning all the servants to help!


	2. Family Meeting

Lady Temps stood next to a tall silver chair in a giant white room, with six other tall chairs. She looked at her silver pocket watch, wondering where her siblings where. Today was the semi-annual meeting between Lady Temps and all her siblings about the world of magic and the human world. It was also a special day for Lady Temps and her siblings because it was also their dead sister's birthday. Just then, a large door opened and three women and one man walked in and took their seats.

One woman went to a dirt-colored tall chair; she was named Lindall. She had long brown hair, gray eyes and was wearing brown and blue robes. She was the eldest among her sisters and she was also the sorceress of the terrain. She had the power to change the land into any type of environment, from a desert to a forest or a meadow into a lake. She also had the power to make earthquakes to expand the land, make mountains bigger or small by blasting their tops off and letting lava flow and...she can help every plant grow healthy leaves and fruit.

Then a woman, with silver hair, blue eyes and wearing silver robes, sat down on a white tall chair; her name was Alma. Alma was the second-eldest and was the sorceress of souls. She helps pure souls become angels, but she punishes those dark souls by turning them into monsters. She also helps bring peace to souls who aren't ready leave the world of the living. If those souls still aren't ready, she either lets them have all the time they need or...make them guardian angels to the living.

Another woman walked over to a light blue tall chair; she had light blue hair, purple eyes and yellow robes. This was Sidra, the third eldest sister; the sorceress of the sky. It was her duty to bring rain where its needed, snow to the cold and fog to the early mornings. She really didn't control the sun, the moon or when they rise and set in the sky. Sidra can only control what kind of weather should happen.

Finally, the man, who walked to a dark red tall chair, was Lord Gedeon; he was the eldest and the only boy among his siblings. He was also the sorcerer of war and was meant to help create war, but...he was also to make sure that peace was brought to the end of any war. All his sisters knew that he was greatly jealous of them because his magical powers weren't as powerful as any of theirs. Lady Temps sat down in her tall silver chair and looked at her siblings.

"How long have you been here, Temperance?" Sidra asked, looking and her second youngest sister.

"Almost all day." Lady Temps answered. Temperance was her full name; she took on the name 'Temps' because so many magical beings mispronounced her name. 'Temps' was much shorter and it was also the french word for time. Lady Temperance only let her siblings use her real name. If any magical being said her full name and wasn't in her family, she wouldn't respond. In the world of magic, she was Lady Temps, but to her siblings, she was Lady Temperance.

"Sidra," Lindall spoke up, "did you forget that today is Gabrielle's birthday?"

"Oh dear." Sidra said as she looked at the empty black chair. All the other girls also looked at the empty chair.

The tall black chair was reserved for Lady Gabrielle: the youngest sister and the sorceress of music and sound. Gabrielle always made sure that everyone had a voice, speaking and singing. Despite she was the youngest sister, Lindall, Alma, Sidra and Temperance all respected her. She was also attacked by a male magical being and deformed her mouth. Gabrielle left the world of magic and lived in the human world. Gedeon was the most jealous of Gabrielle because she was granted the power to keep the light and darkness intertwining. The power of light and the dark intertwined once when it was under Gabrielle's control, but it just destroyed her because she thought she failed. The next thing everyone knew, Gabrielle was dead and her magical items were scattered across the world of magic and the human world.

"She would be 2,344 years old today." Alma said, putting her hand over her eyes.

"You four are so soft!" Gedeon said, "Get over her and let's get this meeting in order."

"We will never get over her, Gedeon!" Temperance almost yelled at him. "We will never forget Gabrielle!" Gedeon just growled at his sister, knowing that Temperance would continue to fight for Gabrielle, despite that she had been dead for 1,122 years.

"All right," Lindall said, "let's start our meeting. I'll go first: another forest has been cut down for more development in the human world." Sidra groaned when she heard that.

"I saw that." Sidra said, "I don't know why humans think they have to destroy things to make their lives better. I had to send a huge storm for one town because they didn't receive any help from other towns for water."

"Fifty more souls were brought to me." Alma added in, "Twenty-five were sent to Heaven, five souls were changed into monsters and twenty souls weren't ready."

"So many souls aren't ready to leave the living." Temperance said, "Why do you think that is, sister?"

"Parents don't want to leave their families, especially their children." Alma explained, "There are also dead children who died of natural causes, but they stay to convince their parents it wasn't their fault. Of course, there's the biggest reason of them all: they're scared to pass on."

"It's a struggle to find any peace." Lindall added in, "especially with a rocky living life."

"So why should the souls pass on?" Gedeon asked in a snooty attitude. "Should it matter?"

"Peace! There's your answer!" Alma pushed, "What about you, brother? Have you brought any peace to any of the wars you decided to have happen?"

"I don't have to!" Gedeon growled in his sister's face.

"That's because no war that's been started!" Lindall growled back in his face.

"I'm the sorcerer of war!" Gedeon shouted as he stood up. "I don't bring peace!"

"It's your job to make sure that there is when war ends!" Lindall almost yelled out as she stood up. Alma, Sidra and Temperance let their elder siblings lash out at each other for the next half hour. The three of them quickly got bored until Gedeon finally stood down. He was still very mad, but decided to give in to his eldest sister. He sat down in his chair and pouted. _'Here I thought Gabby and me were bad.'_ Lindall thought to herself.

"Don't get used to it." Gedeon said, "Things will be different one day!"

"I doubt that!" Lindall managed to snap back, but Gedeon didn't say anything else. "Now back to business." Gedeon didn't say a word into what his sisters were talking about. He was still very mad with all them, especially Lindall.

* * *

Ever since their parents, who were the original gods who guarded the human world and created the world of magic, assigned their children's duties, Gedeon had been jealous of his sisters. All of his sisters were assigned to important duties, where Gedeon believed that he was assigned as a babysitter to stop humans from fighting. He was really furious that Gabrielle, his baby sister, was assigned to guard the powers of light and dark instead of him. He even argued with his parents about it, but they were final about the decision. His parents also locked his sweetheart away in a special prison 2,000 years ago. Gedeon hadn't seen her since then and vowed to get her out one day.

* * *

"It's quite strange that you've seemed to bond with people who were born half-human, Temperance." Sidra explained, "You do bond with all the magical beings, but these two seem special, especially that they're half-human. Why is that?"

"They're still amazing beings. Belle saved us when Gabby's Clarinet of Life fell into evil hands for the third time." Lady Temperance answered, "Adam was cursed so he wouldn't end up like his abusive father...and of the prophecy I found with Gabby's stuff."

"That seems reasonable." Lindall said.

"They all have powerful souls," Alma added, "especially Adam. Despite everything, he didn't let his soul turn black."

"She's here! She's here!" Someone different yelled out and everyone got startled. Temperance, Lady Temps, got so startled that she fell backwards in her chair.

"Temperance!" Alma almost yelled in a worried voice, "Are you okay?"

"I will when I grab Abigail's feathers!" Temperance said, with a hand over her racing heart. She then looked up and saw a large white dove fly around the room.

"Empress!" The white dove squealed, "She's here! She's here!"

"Who's 'she', Abigail?" Temperance asked as her sisters helped her back up.

"The child!" Abigail squealed again, "It's a girl! A girl was born!" It finally clicked for Temperance on what Abigail was talking about.

"Adam and Belle's child is born!" Temperance almost squealed as she had a big smile. "They had a girl!"

"Sister," Lindall said, "I know you're a little excited, but don't you think you should make sure you're okay first?" But Temperance wasn't listening for she was really happy for Adam and Belle.

"I got things to do!" Temperance said as she quickly left the room. "Meeting's adjourned on my end!"

* * *

 **Hey Readers, I won't be able to update this story as I would like because one of my family members had surgery and I have to take care of her.  
**


	3. A Princess is Born

"Adam?" Adam heard someone calling out his name. He opened his eyes and, much to his surprise, he saw his cousin, Prince Sagittarius, above him. "Cousin, are you okay?"

"What happened?" Adam asked as he got up from, what he saw, a huge chair. Sagittarius gave him the oddest look with his mouth open.

"Are you serious?" He asked; Adam nodded 'yes'. Sagittarius slapped his forehead and shook his head, understanding that such a thing could happen. "Well..." He started to say, but then both of them heard screaming. Adam immediately recognized the scream as Belle's. He was getting ready to go find her, but Sagittarius stopped him.

"What are you doing?" Adam frantically asked, "I have to find Belle!"

"She's not in trouble or anything!" Sagittarius tried to explain, "You fainted when Belle told you that her water broke." Adam looked at his cousin, almost not believing that he passed out when Belle may have needed him the most. "Cogsworth called for all the female servants to help Belle, while some of the male servants helped me carry you to this room. We're not that far away from the room they put Belle in." Just then, they heard another scream. Adam almost couldn't control himself. He pushed Sagittarius aside and ran down the hall. Sagittarius quickly got up and ran after his cousin.

Sagittarius grabbed his cousin by the ends of his purple coat, but that didn't stop Adam from running down the hall. He continued to run until he was stopped by a chain of four women. They were guarding the wing of the castle that was used for medical care; a new addition to the castle after Adam and Belle were married. Sagittarius was relieved when his cousin finally stopped; he thought that maybe Adam could give him more time to explain, but he can tell, by the look on Adam's face, that wasn't going to be easy.

"Adam," he said, "I know what you're going through. I felt the same way when Sapphire was giving birth to our twins. So don't go off thinking half-cocked!" Adam understood what his cousin was telling him, but everytime he heard Belle scream out in pain, he wanted to do whatever he could to relieve her of that pain. None of the women budged from their position; they weren't going to let Adam or Sagittarius pass them until Aiglentina, the new castle doctor, came out. Since there was nothing he could do to make the women move, Adam finally gave up and decided to wait.

* * *

Sagittarius sat down in a nearby chair as he watched Adam pace back and forth. Every scream Belle was making was just tugging Adam's heart strings. It felt like five hours for Adam when Aiglentina finally came out of the medical wing when, in great reality, it was only two hours. The four women moved out of the way and went into the medical wing. Aiglentina rolled her eyes at the women and turned to face Adam, but when she turned around, Adam was only inches away.

"Sire," she said backing away, "you're a little close."

"How's Belle?" He asked in a worried voice.

"Calm down, sire." Aiglentina said, "She's fine, with no complications." When Adam heard that, nothing could express how relieved he was, but his mind quickly went to their child.

"And our baby?" He asked and Aiglentina smiled.

"She's healthy and getting clean." She answered.

"'She'?" Adam asked and Aiglentina nodded 'yes'. He couldn't believe it: he has a daughter! When that realization hit him, he soon fell to the floor.

"Sire!" Aiglentina almost yelled as she tried to hold up his weight. Sagittarius quickly came over and pulled his cousin off her.

"Here I thought only women did that." Sagittarius unknowingly said, but when he realized it, he quickly looked at Aiglentina. "I didn't mean that in the way I said it."

"Men do it too." She said, "I'm not offended. Let's get the master off the floor and with his wife while she's resting." Sagittarius, again, carried Adam into the medical wing and Aiglentina followed them.

* * *

"Sweetheart?" Adam heard and his eyes fluttered open. "My lovable moth prince." When he heard that, he immediately woke up. That's when he saw Belle; she was resting in a bed. She was also sweating, probably from pushing.

"Are you okay?" He asked, getting up out of his seat.

"I'm fine." She answered softly, "I'm just tired. What about you? You worried me when you...well, fainted."

"I'm...sorry, my deer princess." He said, "I shouldn't have done that, but..."

"Don't worry," she said, "I'm not upset or mad about it. I was just concerned that you may have hit your head."

"I'm fine. I heard that...we have a daughter."

"Really?" Belle asked with a smile. She then turned and faced the ceiling. "I can't believe it. We were just talking about that and we get our answer the same day."

"There's another thing we still haven't discussed." Adam said and Belle looked back at him. "We haven't discussed what name she'll have."

"Oh...you're right." She said, "I was actually...going to ask you that question before...Cogsworth interrupted us. There has been one name that's been sticking at me...if we had a girl."

"Rose?" He asked as he rolled his eyes and smiled.

"I was thinking that could be a middle name." She answered and Adam was surprised by that answer. "I was thinking of the name...'Danielle'." When Adam heard that...he was more surprised than hearing 'Rose' to be a middle name.

"Belle...why that name?" She closed her eyes and looked back up at the ceiling.

"It was...my grandmother's name; my father's mother." She answered. Belle didn't know much about her blood paternal grandmother because she died when Maurice was a teenager. "It means 'God is my judge'. Papa told me how much she believed in God and his decisions...and, in a way, it felt she passed that onto Papa and me." She then looked back at Adam. "It's...difficult to explain."

"I think it's perfect." He said, "I don't want her to have a name as long as mine or Sagittarius'. She doesn't need that problem...and she also doesn't need to drag my father's name with her. I can only guess what would happen if that happens."

"So...what would you do to fix that problem?"

"I read through books about last names and...the only way to drop 'Colère' from her last name...is to add yours." He answered and Belle just nodded her head. "Her last name will be 'Arc-en-ciel Porc-épic'."

"Sounds better." She said, but quickly put her hand over her mouth.

"Yes, it does." He quickly added before Belle regretted saying that. "Her name shall be 'Danielle Rose Arc-en-ciel Porc-épic'?" Belle, finally having the strength, sat up and put her back against the pillows.

"There is another part I want to add," she said, "but I don't want you getting upset."

"What would that be?" He asked; Belle took a deep breath and said:

"Princess Danielle _Christmas_ Rose Arc-en-ciel Porc-épic." Adam was very shocked by that. "Before you ask, I want to add 'Christmas' in her name because it marked important marks. Not just for you, but for me too." Adam still felt horrible for throwing Belle in the dungeon when she went out to get a Christmas tree two years ago, but...she forgave him. They both learned not to give up on each other, especially during the darkest of times.

"Danielle Christmas Rose Arc-en-ciel Porc-épic." He said, feeling the name across his tongue. Even though the bad memories of his first Christmas with Belle kept popping into his head, the good memories of their second one was much more powerful. Just then, the two of them heard knocking on the door. "Enter!" Adam said as the two of them looked at the door.

Aiglentina came into the room with a bundle covered with a pink blanket. They were a little cry from the bundle as she came to them and they realized that it was their daughter. She handed the baby over to Belle.

"She's perfect, Mistress." She said and then looked at Adam. "Master." Belle looked at her daughter's face. It was so soft and cute as any baby face and her eyes were closed, probably resting. Their daughter also had her hands sticking out of the bundle.

"Her hands must be cold." Belle said as she gently touched her daughter's face.

"Forgive me, Mistress, but don't even try. She keeps sticking them out. She doesn't want them wrapped against her." Adam just chuckled at that because his mother told him that when he was a baby, he didn't want his hands wrapped up either. He reached out his right hand and put his pointer finger under one of his daughter's hands. As if on cue, his daughter gently held onto her father's finger. Adam couldn't help but smile, believing that it was the first sign that she loved him as her father. "Forgive me for intruding...but...what are you going to name her?" Belle looked at Adam; he smiled and nodded his head. They both knew that the other one was saying just by looking at each other. They looked back at Aiglentina and said, at the same time:

"Princess Danielle Christmas Rose Arc-en-ciel Porc-épic."


	4. The Celebration

A week had passed since the birth of the princess and Belle and Adam were finally going to hold a celebration for Danielle's birth. They couldn't do it during the week she was born because Adam found out something that happens to magical beings when they become fathers.

* * *

When a child, of magical beings, is born, the father can't go out into the sunlight for one week. It was made so that the responsible father can bond with their child...or the jerk of a father knows that he has a child.

* * *

Adam stayed in the dark for a full week...and he also took care of Danielle whenever she woke up in the middle of the night. Belle was actually grateful that such a...'a fatherly spell' was on Adam...and his moth sorcerer form. His moth form allowed him to be nocturnal: awake during the night and sleep during the day. Belle was also still very exhausted from giving birth; Danielle did not want to come out of her mother. She also watched, from the door, the bond between Adam and Danielle. It made Belle smile because all the worries that Adam had were for nothing.

Every time Adam held Danielle, she would smile and play with her father's red hair. He felt lucky that she didn't pull his hair to the point she would rip it off. Whenever Belle held Danielle, she would do the same thing, but she had a special smile for her mother and one for her father. None of the servants ever dared to interrupt the royal family. If any servant was near the door, Danielle would see them and cry her eyes out. Adam would slowly turn his head around and give the servant almost...a 'death stare', so to speak. The only servant that stayed, despite Danielle crying, was Mrs. Potts. Adam never gave that stare to Mrs. Potts because she was there to help Danielle, since she was a mother herself. Danielle didn't mind being held by someone else, but Belle and Adam noticed that she didn't like it. Despite that Danielle was only a baby, her parents knew that she had some magical power.

* * *

The day of the celebration came and many of the other royals were invited, including Prince Sagittarius, his family, and his mother: Queen Henrietta Rainier. Danielle didn't like any of the attention she was getting all at once...and Henrietta noticed it. Before anyone surrounded the new princess, Henrietta picked her up and let her rest of her shoulder. Belle smiled at the sight, almost believing that Danielle knew who her family was.

"Danielle reminds me of you." Maurice said as he approached her from behind.

"How is that, papa?" Belle decided to ask.

"You knew who was in your family." He answered, "Nobody had to tell you anything about anyone. You knew who your family was."

"Would...Maman agree with that?"

"Probably." He answered as he noticed Henrietta coming towards them.

"I think somebody wants their mama." Henrietta said as she handed Danielle back to Belle. She took her daughter and put her on her chest; Danielle just rested on her mother's shoulder. "She's beautiful, Belle, more beautiful than...I would expect."

"Probably because she has her mother's beauty." Maurice added, with Belle knowing that he was teasing.

"No," Belle said, "she has her father's looks. She has my smarts." Something that Belle knew for a fact: so far, Danielle looked more like Adam than Belle or both of them.

"I'm not going to argue with her." Maurice said and Henrietta shook her head at him.

"That's because she's your daughter." Henrietta said and she looked back at Belle. "You can't argue the point that she's a beautiful baby."

"Nope, I can't do that." Belle said...and then her face dropped.

"What's wrong?" Henrietta quickly asked.

"Someone needs to be changed." Belle answered, "Excuse me please." She quickly left the ballroom and went up to Danielle's baby room.

* * *

"I think almost every parent dislikes this, Danielle." Belle said as she walked up the stairs. Belle would talk to Danielle as if she could understand. The servants didn't understand that. Adam didn't either, but he knew better than talk to Belle about it. As Belle entered the baby room, she placed Danielle, on her back, on the changing table. Belle made many looks of disgust as she changed the soft diaper. She tossed the diaper into the wastebasket, which was near the open window. "Be glad you're a baby, Danielle." She said as she tossed the diaper. "This is such a messy job."

"It always is." Belle heard and it surprised her. She quickly turned around and saw Lydia, Adam's mother and the sorceress of the dreaded porcupine, next to Danielle's changing table.

"You snuck up on me." Belle said as Lydia put a clean diaper on Danielle

"I'm good at doing that." Lydia replied; she picked Danielle up and then stuck her tongue out at her. She laughed at the sight as she grabbed her grandmother's red hair. "I'm looking at Adam again...when he was a baby." Belle nervously smiled, knowing that Adam...was the result of Lydia's attack from Adam's father: King Henry Colère. "Adam always laughed whenever I stuck my tongue out at him." Lydia added as she handed Danielle back to her mother.

"Hmm, this doesn't cause any...?" Belle hesitated to asked, not sure how Lydia would take the question.

"Bad memories?" Lydia finished, "Not exactly. I can't let my attack get in the way of remembering my past. Besides, Danielle doesn't need to hear about it, especially at this young age. You never know how much people know because they heard from when they were babies."

"Forgive me for mentioning that, Lydia."

"I know, believe me, if you stepped on a line, I would've told you." Lydia smiled as she crossed her arms. "Anyway, Veronica plans to come as soon as possible. Somehow Lady Temps found out the news sooner than me or her. I didn't want to stick around too long with some meeting and miss out on meeting my granddaughter. She didn't either, but because she's your mother, she really didn't have a choice."

"I see." Belle said, "Well, I need to get back downstairs before Adam wonders where I am."

"Very well." Lydia said and then she snapped her fingers. She transformed into a young lady with long blond hair and was wearing servant clothes. Belle was quite surprised as Lydia headed for the door. "You and Adam will be the only ones that will know that I'm around. Everyone else will think I'm one of the servants."

"I don't mean to be rude, Lydia." Belle said, following her back to the ballroom with Danielle on her shoulder. "What if one of the servants figures it out and accidentally says your name?"

"I'll teach them a lesson." Lydia answered and Belle rolled her eyes. She wasn't surprised on that answer.

"Just...be nice...and don't do it in front of the baby."

"I don't plan to do it in front of Danielle." Lydia answered, "She doesn't need to laugh at grandma losing her temper." Belle just smiled and shook her head. She remembered the first time Adam lost his temper with one of the servants after Danielle was born. Adam put Danielle for her nap and one of the servants woke her up. Adam was pretty upset and Danielle laughed so hard that she burped on her own.

"Yes," Belle said as they approached the ballroom doors, "it's bad enough that she laughs when her father loses her temper."

* * *

 **I wasn't sure if diapers existed back then. If they did, they probably weren't made of the materials of today.  
**


	5. Blessed

"She's beautiful." Veronica said holding her granddaughter. Danielle drooled on her a little, but it didn't bother her. It was nighttime when Veronica finally came to the castle to see her granddaughter. Belle was very tired from the party, but managed to stay awake until her mother came. Adam was also awake...thanks to his moth form. "You two must be very proud." Veronica added as she handed Danielle back to Belle.

"I know I am." Belle said, "Adam won't admit it." Adam gave her a surprised look, but quickly realized that she was teasing him.

"Don't say that again, Belle." He said, "I love Danielle more than anything."

"More than me?" She asked, but he quickly knew that she was teasing her again. "Aw, you didn't fall for it."

"Enough of the teasing, you two." Veronica said, "We don't want something bad to happen and Danielle doesn't need to see it."

"True." Belle said, "Maman, it's been a long day."

"I understand that." Veronica said, "If you want, I can stay here for the night, so Danielle doesn't wake the two of you. Adam looks like he's in need of it."

"I think he's ready to fall to the floor." Belle said; Adam rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to turn down your mother's help." Adam said as he went back into the West Wing.

"Don't be upset with him, Maman." Belle added, "He's been awake for all week and barely got any sleep."

"I understand that as well." Veronica said, "I stayed awake a week after you were born. I wouldn't be surprised if Lydia did the same thing for Adam, even though that's something the father is supposed to do, but you both have human fathers. We got stuck with that, but on my end it was worth it." Belle smiled at her mother and she placed Danielle in her crib.

"Mother...what did Lady Temps have to say to you? Lydia told me that she had important conversation with you."

"Yes," Veronica answered, "she's supposed to have it with you, but when she found out about...the difficult labor with you, she decided to talk with me, since I'm your mother."

"What was it about?"

"She and her sisters want to bless Danielle, just like how I let them bless you and Lydia blessed Adam."

"Why?" Belle asked, "Why is that important?"

"So that Danielle can be accepted into the world of magic." Veronica basically answered and Belle raised her eyebrows. "I let the Empress and her sibling bless you so that you can go into the world of magic...in case something bad happened, if your father died or...there wasn't any place in the human world for you. It was also the same reason Lydia let Adam be blessed." Belle looked back at Danielle, sleeping in her crib.

"Did you give Lady Temps permission to do that?"

"She just discussed it with me." Veronica answered, "I can't say 'yes' or 'no'. I'm Danielle's grandmother; her parents have that decision. The only way I can decide that is if the two of you have died or if you had died and Adam didn't want anything to do with his daughter. Lady Temps need to hear it from you and Adam, not me; not Lydia and not Maurice." Belle wondered about that; she wanted to say 'yes' to that, but she was concerned because of the chance that Danielle was born a human instead of a magical being.

Adam told Belle about his discussion with Lady Temps, the night before their wedding, about how that their child could be born as a human or a magical being. He also told her that their child doesn't have that choice, like the two of them. It concerned Belle if Danielle was born as a human. There was nothing wrong with that, but she feared that Danielle may wonder why she was born so different from her parents and grandmothers. Neither Belle or Adam sensed that Danielle was human...but Veronica and Lydia told them that the magical being energy wouldn't be noticeable until two weeks of birth.

"I will give you my opinion." Veronica said, but before she could say anything else, Belle looked back at her.

"I know you can't tell her," Belle said, "but I will let you know that I want her blessed...magical being or not. I want her safe."

"There's the motherly instinct kicking in." Veronica said, "Before I get you more worried, why don't you get some sleep...before you pass out?" Belle smiled and nodded her head. She turned and went back into the West Wing. She opened the door, closed it and leaned against it.

"You really want her to be blessed?" She heard; she turned to her right and saw Adam, leaning against the wall next to the door. He was back in his human form and in his pajamas.

"I'm surprised you haven't fallen to the floor." She said, but she could tell that he wasn't in the mood for fun. "Yes," Belle added, "I want her blessed. I want to protect her, especially if something happened to us." Adam looked out at the balcony. "I know you would."

"I know." He said, "I want her blessed as well...which is why I sent Citron out to get Lady Temps."

"You did?" Belle asked, "Did you know about this before me like last time?"

"No...I overheard the two of you and summoned Citron to go get her. I know the two of us hadn't gotten much sleep, especially me, but it involves Danielle. I'm going to do whatever I can...to make sure she's taken care of." Belle knew that Adam was doing more than just raising his daughter. She knew that Adam still carried the scars from his abusive father: King Henry Colère.

Adam was still trying convince himself that he was nothing like his abusive father...and Belle could see it. Belle knew that Adam had changed so much since the first time she met him...when he was cursed as a Beast. He was a cold-hearted brat who always lost his temper...but Belle found the kind heart in him. She also found out more about his past, not just him being cursed at eleven years old. Adam's father was very abusive to him and Adam's mother, Lydia. He attacked Lydia and Adam became the result of it. Belle knew that Adam still carried those horrible memories with him, but he seemed to become a better man ever since Belle came into his life.

Belle walked over to Adam and hugged him. She can tell when his heart needed to be mended. Adam didn't do anything but held her back. They didn't talk; they just held each other until their hearts were healed for the moment. Just then, they heard a plinking noise from the balcony doors. Adam released his wife and looked at the balcony doors. He saw Citron, the green moth, hitting the glass. He opened the balcony door, but when Citron came in, so did a white owl. The white owl came down on the ground and was transformed into Lady Temps.

"I believe I know the reason on why I'm here." Lady Temps said with a smile. Adam and Belle nodded their heads and opened the baby door room. Veronica was sitting in her old rocking chair next to Danielle's crib. Veronica just rested in the chair as Lady Temps walked over to the crib. Danielle was fast asleep as Lady Temps chanted. It was in a language that Adam and Belle didn't understand, but Veronica did. When Lady Temps finished her chant, a small ball of pink light and sparkles appeared in her hands. It floated over to Danielle and did a small explosion, covering Danielle with sparkles. "You have a beautiful daughter." Lady Temps added, "I'm finished. She can now be accepted into the world of magic."

"Thank you...Lady Temps." Belle said and Lady Temps just nodded her head.

"I'm the one who should be thanking you...for letting me do this." Lady Temps said, "The two of you saved everyone in the world of magic when Fiona stole my sister's Clarinet of Life. We all owe the two of you a lot of gratitude. Get some rest...all of you."

* * *

"So...you accepted her into the world of magic." Gedeon said to himself when he saw his sister bless Princess Danielle through his magic bubble. "I can tell she's much more than you or her parents think." Gedeon believed that Princess Danielle was the girl mentioned in his baby sister's prophecy. If that was the case, than his plan to release his sweetheart was destroyed. He wasn't going to let that happen. He went over to a large golden trunk and pulled out a red diamond stone.

"I'll make sure that she won't get in my way." He said and started to create a spell. "Rhodonite Rhombus, do my bidding. Absorb yourself into Princess Danielle Christmas Rose Arc-en-ceil Porc-épic and set my evil spell. Make her horrible and miserable whenever Christmas comes or when roses are near her. Let my spell make her uncomfortable and bring her misery." The red stone glowed red and pink. Gedeon held onto the gem until Belle, Adam and Veronica were asleep. He evilly smiled as he released the gem. It floated through the bubble and was transported to Danielle's room. It floated over to Danielle and absorbed itself, through the skin, into her chest, right where her heart was. Gedeon had this evil excited look on his face.

"Don't worry, my lovely sweetheart." Gedeon said as he got rid of the image in the bubble. "I'll get you out...with some help from a princess."


	6. Playful Growth

Three years passed since Danielle's birth and she's become a gentle child. She acted like any three-year-old...but one big difference. Everyone in the castle couldn't believe the speed that she had. Danielle became a very fast child...and her parents knew that came from the magical side.

* * *

After two weeks, Adam, Belle, Veronica, Lydia and even Rouge, the enchantress, sensed that Danielle was born magical. When that became official, the rest of Lady Temps' sisters came to bless the child. Veronica, Lydia and Rouge were very imitated by Lady Lindall, Alma and Sidra because they knew of the powers Lady Temp's siblings had. Gedeon, the brother, never showed up, but that wasn't much of a surprise because he never came to any blessing of a child.

* * *

Belle and Adam had noticed that Danielle wasn't...very talkative like a three-year-old, but she was very playful like one. Tintement, Belle's cousin on her father's side, could tell as well. She officially made herself Danielle's nanny because she didn't see herself being with a man, much less having any kids, anytime soon. Nobody got in the way with that decision, not with the strength Tintement had.

Tintement took care of Danielle when Belle and Adam couldn't, such as being in important meetings with other royals, from village leaders or with Cogsworth and Lumiere. Tintement also watched Danielle when she's playing with some of the servant children. Tintement didn't like the idea of Danielle playing with children that were older than her, but she acted as if she was twice her age. Everyone knew there was something abnormal about Danielle...and it wasn't because of her magical powers.

It was because of the Rhodonite Rhombus that Lord Gedeon secretly implanted in Danielle. No one ever detected it, human or magical being, not even Lady Temps and her sisters. It was because Lord Gedeon dipped the gem in Dark Water. Dark Water wasn't essentially dark or evil; it's called that because anything dipped in it can be go undetected by any magical being until whatever it was coated by the Dark Water had done its job...like the Rhodonite Rhombus bring misery to Danielle until Lord Gedeon gets what he wants from her. So far, it hasn't caused misery to Danielle, but it has made her uncomfortable.

The horrible red gem has made Danielle throw hissy fits, temper tantrums and made her very upset. They never last long, but it would be over some of the simplest things, such as diaper changes, giving her a bath or picking her toys up. Belle could sense that something was wrong, but she, including many of the servants, believed that it was a phase that Danielle was going through. Adam was the only one who didn't believe that; he knew there was something going on...but he couldn't sense the gem inside his daughter.

* * *

One day, Belle and Adam were meeting with some of the village leaders to talk about taxes, so Tintement was taking care of Danielle. Tintement was very silent as the two of them went outside. Danielle was wearing this bright pink dress...and Tintement didn't like it. She liked the dress, but she just didn't like pink, especially bright pink. She didn't say anything because she knew her mouth would get herself in trouble.

When the two of them got outside, all the other servants' children were out there...including seven-year-old Chip: Mrs. Potts' son. Chip was still getting used to the new princess. He did like her, but...he missed some of the attention that Belle used to give him. Chip walked over to Tintement and Danielle.

"Go play with Chip, Danielle." Tintement gently said and Danielle looked at her.

"Why, 'Titan'?" Danielle asked as Chip approached them.

"So that you can have fun, Danielle." Tintement answered, "Go on." Danielle looked at Chip, shrugged her shoulders and went with him. Danielle has tried many times to say Tintement's name right; she kept saying 'Titan mount'. Tintement didn't bother to do anything; nobody can argue with a three-year-old. So Tintement decided to deal with being called 'Titan' and, in all honesty, everyone in the castle thought that name fit her perfectly.

Tintement watched the children, including Danielle, play tag and hide-'n-seek. She was very amazed on how fast Danielle was; it almost reminded her of how fast she used to be...when her and Belle's aunt, Celia, placed a spell on them to protect them from Fiona, Celia's mother. Danielle was so quickly no one could catch her unless she chose to slow down. Danielle had plenty of energy and speed, but some of the children were sore losers. The children were playing for two and a half hours when Belle walked out with a purple dress.

"What brings my little cousin out here?" Tintement asked, not needing to turn her head around.

"We're finally finished with the leaders." Belle answered, sitting next to her cousin. "What about you...'Titan'?" Tintement tensed up when she heard that.

"Belle!" She said as Belle laughed. "Stop that."

"I'm sorry." Belle said, still laughing. "I think it's cute that Danielle calls you that."

"You know it's because she can't say it right." Tintement said quickly calming down. "You don't have to call me that."

"No, but everyone here believes the nickname fits you. Everyone gets nervous around you because you're more stronger than any of the women here and in any village, for that matter."

"Danielle, stop!" The women heard and they looked over at the kids. Danielle was on top of the boys and Chip was trying to get her off. "Princess, it was accident, let go!" Belle and Tintement quickly went over to the three children.

"Danielle, let go of him." Belle spoke up and, as if on cue, Danielle released the boy. Chip was still holding onto her, just so that she doesn't do it again.

"She bit me!" The young boy yelled as he held his shoulder. "The princess bit me!" Belle looked at the boy's should as Tintement looked at Danielle...and she had a look of shock.

"Belle." Tintement said, "do you see a difference in Danielle?" Belle looked at Danielle and saw that her pink dress was torn, but that wasn't what caught her attention. When the two women last looked at Danielle, she was only half of Chip's height. Danielle was now almost the same height as him.

"Danielle," Belle said, "say you're sorry." Danielle stuck her tongue out at the boy before speaking.

"Sworry."

"There, now let's go inside and fix your dress." Belle quickly said as she took her daughter's hand. Tintement stayed behind to hear whatever story the children wanted to relay. While Belle was heading up to Danielle's room, she couldn't help but keep looking at her. She couldn't believe how tall her daughter was. She was the size of a six-year-old instead of a three-year-old.

When they entered Danielle's room, Belle helped her daughter get out of her dirty torn dress.

"He pushed me, mama!" Danielle blurted out as Belle chose another dress. She held it against Danielle to check the size.

"What did you do after he pushed you?" Belle asked when she realized the skirt of the dress wasn't long enough to reach her daughter's knees.

"I was mad...I bit him." Danielle answered as she sat down in a little chair.

"The next time you are mad," Belle simply said, realizing there was no other dress big enough for Danielle, "tell your Cousin 'Titan'. Do not hit or kick or scream at them. Understand?"

"Yes, mama." Danielle groaned as her mother put her in another dress. Just like the other dresses, the skirt wasn't long enough for Danielle.

"We may have to ask Auntie Sapphire to come by." Belle said with a smiled and Danielle had the biggest smile on her face. Danielle always enjoyed seeing her Uncle Sagittarius, Aunt Sapphire and their twins. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Belle stood up and went to the door; when she opened it, there was Tintement with Adam.

"He wouldn't believe what we saw." Tintement simply said. "How's Danielle?"

"I didn't say that." Adam said, "I just wanted to see her."

"I got her out of her torn dress," Belle answered, "but none of her dresses fit her all the way. We may have to bring Sapphire and ask her if she's willing to make some new clothes for Sapphire."

"When will she be here, Mama?" Danielle said as she came out of her room. When she did, Adam saw the height difference...and he was a little surprised.

"Okay," he said, "I believe it."

"I think I'm going to be sick." Tintement said as she looked at Danielle's dress...it was pink...HOT pink!


	7. An Explosion of Growth

"Blast this thing." Maurice said as he tried to fix his new invention. Six-year-old Danielle just smiled and shook her head as she watched her grandfather. She found it very funny every time he got upset with any of his inventions. Danielle wasn't in the mood to deal with Tintement, so she decided to spend the day with Maurice...as long as she didn't get in the way of his inventions. She sat and stayed in her grandfather's working chair while Maurice fixed his new invention: a remake of his hair-cutting machine he tried to make years ago.

"Grandpa Maurice," Danielle piped up, "maybe the machine is tired."

"I don't think so, ma petite-fille." Maurice laughed; then he looked under the machine. "Oh I see the problem. The fuel is leaking."

"What's fuel?"

"Fuel is like food for the machine." Maurice explained while under his new invention. "Nothing tends to work on an empty stomach."

"Why?" Danielle asked.

"Ma petite-fille, have you done anything without eating anything?" Maurice asked and Danielle thought about it for a long time...before finally answering 'no'. "I didn't think so. Whether it is a person, an animal or a machine, without food, nothing going to work."

"Then why do chairs and tables and pictures work?"

"What do you mean?" Maurice asked as he got out from under the machine.

"Why don't they eat? They work and they don't need fuel." Danielle explained and Maurice smiled.

"They don't move without somebody to move them...and also, they don't have a mouth like you and me."

"Oh." Danielle just said; she didn't ask anything else.

"Well, shall we turn it on and see if it will work?" Maurice asked and Danielle excitedly nodded her head 'yes'. He flipped the switch and the machine started to rumble and shake. "Stay back, Danielle." He warned and then his new machine started to blow a lot of steam and smoke.

"Uh-oh." Danielle said in worry as she got out of her chair.

"Get back!" Maurice almost yelled and he grabbed Danielle and both of them got behind a table. Just like with his first hair-cutting machine, this one exploded too. At least this one didn't destroy the walls and tables. Maurice peeked from behind the table to see if it was safe to come out.

"Papa!" He heard from the other side of the door. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes." Maurice said, walking past the mess his hair-cutting machine made from exploding. He walked over to the door and opened it. There was his daughter, worried sick about what may have happened.

"What happened?" Belle asked, "Almost everyone felt the explosion! Where's Danielle?"

"Over here, Mama." Danielle piped up and Belle almost pushed her way inside.

"Be careful!" Maurice warned, because of the mess, but Belle managed her way through until she reached Danielle.

"You're covered in soot and filth!" Belle said when she saw Danielle, still hiding behind the table. "You need a bath."

"Another one?" Danielle almost whined; she didn't like the thought of taking a bath.

"Yes!" Belle pushed as she brought Danielle out of the workroom; Maurice stayed behind to clean up his machine.

* * *

"Your bath is ready." Mrs. Potts said, coming out of Danielle's powder-room.

"Get in." Belle said to Danielle, but Danielle wouldn't budge from her seat. "Danielle Christmas Rose, get in the tub now!"

"No! I don't want it!" Danielle almost complained and Belle folded her arms across her chest.

"Hmm, Fine." Belle said and Mrs. Potts looked at her with confusion. Belle then went to the bedroom door and opened it. "Tintement, I need you!" Danielle's eyes grew wide.

"Okay! I'll get in!" Danielle almost squealed and Belle watched her daughter go into the powder-room.

"Works all the time." Belle said to Mrs. Potts.

"Mistress, would mind explaining...?"

"The first and last time I had to get Tintement to help me, she wouldn't let Danielle out of the powder-room until she took the bath."

"No wonder she didn't like it when you called for her." Mrs. Potts said; she went into the powder-room to help Danielle. Belle just smiled and shook her head as she stood outside the bedroom door. She waited about ten minutes before she saw Tintement coming around the corner.

"You called." She said as she approached her cousin.

"Yes, but I don't need you anymore." Belle said, "Danielle decided to get into the tub herself."

"I see." Tintement said, "I heard and felt the explosion. Is Uncle Maurice and Danielle okay?"

"They're fine." Belle said as the two of them walked down the hall. "I'm actually surprised that they are."

"Uncle Maurice is determined to fix his hair-cutting machine. I'm starting to think he won't stop until he perfects it."

"He's determined; no one can deny that." Belle said, "I just hope those hard stone walls can deal with his...'mistakes'."

* * *

Fifteen minutes passed as Belle and Tintement talked and walked through the castle. They decided to head back to Danielle's room to see if she was done. They turned a corner and Mrs. Potts ran into them.

"Are you two okay?" Tintement asked as she helped Mrs. Potts.

"I'm fine." Belle said, getting up.

"I won't be once you find out." Mrs. Potts said.

"What happened, Mrs. Potts?" Belle asked.

"When Danielle was finishing her bath," Mrs. Potts explained, "I was helping her get dressed, but..."

"But what?" Tintement gently asked.

"None of her dress fit her anymore." Mrs. Potts answered and the two cousins looked at each other. "She's now too big. I went to find the two of you, but when I had no luck, I took some of my old clothes and brought them to the Princess. Only to see that her room is empty."

"Danielle wouldn't dare..." Tintement started to say as she continued to look at Belle.

"I doubt it." Belle said, "This sounds like what happened three years ago."

"Yes it does, but I need to find Danielle...before the Master finds out his daughter is running around the castle without any clothes."

"Adam wouldn't punish Danielle for that...would he?" Tintement asked.

"No, he wouldn't." Mrs. Potts said, "Danielle only ran off without clothes once. Despite how fast she is, the master caught her and carried her back to the room. Danielle was sad that her father caught her."

"Well, we better catch her." Belle said, "Let's start looking."

"One of us should be by Danielle's room...just in case she may have went back there." Mrs. Potts said.

"I'll go." Belle said, "You two find her...and Tintement...don't spank her or get upset with her if she resists."

"I won't." She said as she and Mrs. Potts walked off. Belle walked towards her daughter's room.

 _'My dear daughter grew again.'_ Belle thought, _'This must be because of me and Adam being half-magical being and half-human. I didn't mean to do this to her...and I know Adam didn't either. I can't understand on what Danielle is feeling, but it isn't her fault. I hope this doesn't last all of her life._ _'_ She was in deep thought until she reached her daughter's room. She saw Adam, leaning against the bedroom door with a soft smile.

"I figure that you might on your way here." Adam said as he looked at his wife.

"Why are you here?" Belle asked as she approached her husband.

"Guess who I caught in our closet." He said and Belle's face dropped.

"Our daughter?" She asked and he nodded 'yes'.

"She told me that all her clothes don't fit her...she was also wearing my pants and suit." He said, "I brought her back down here to wait until you came. She felt bad that she needs new clothes again, but she didn't want us to be upset with her not coming out of her room."

"Mrs. Potts told me that she was helping Danielle get dressed again after her bath...and she can't fit the dress on Danielle." She added, "Something is telling me that she grew again...just like three years ago."

"She looked taller and bigger."

"I feel so guilty." Belle said and Adam saw the look on her face. "We wanted children...but because we're only half-magical being, no one knew what kind of...'things' she would go through. We still need to tell her about us...and her grandmothers."

"If you really believe that...then I won't let my worries get in the way." Adam added, "Let's summon the seamstresses and see if they will at least make one dress for her."


	8. A Parents' Worries

Adam and Belle waited in the front hall with Danielle, now nine years old, wearing a white sleeveless dress with blue roses on it. They were waiting for Adam's cousin, Sagittarius, and his family to come through the door. Before the servants predicted it, Sagittarius and the whole family ran through the large front doors and quickly closed.

"Certainly wasn't expecting that." Adam whispered.

"It is certainly cold outside, with all the snow." Belle whispered back. "Wouldn't surprise me if they don't get accustomed to the cold as quickly as us."

"True." Adam whispered back, quickly remembering that his cousin didn't like the cold too much. He watched his cousin and his wife dust the snow of them and their twins.

"Dear cousin," Sagittarius said when he finished, "it's been a while."

"It has." Adam said out loud as he bowed to Sagittarius. Belle also curtsied, but she noticed that Danielle wasn't doing anything. She rolled her eyes and nudged Danielle. The young princess rolled her eyes and bowed. Belle slapped her hand over her eyes when she stood back up.

"Danielle," Belle said a little irritated, "I showed you how to curtsy. That's the proper way to show respect."

"Hmm." Danielle just groaned and turned away from her mother. Adam just shook his head at his daughter...and Sagittarius noticed. In fact, he noticed many changes in his cousin's daughter.

"How about we let Danielle play with the twins while the four of us talk?" Sagittarius suggested.

"Let's play! Let's play!" The twins, Roxanne and Valiant, jumped in excitement, but Danielle didn't look all that enthused.

"Fine." Danielle said, with no happiness. The twins grabbed Danielle's arms and the quickly ran off to play. Adam and Belle were a little concerned by Danielle's behavior.

"You two must have your hands full taking care of Roxanne and Valiant." Belle said to Sapphire, Sagittarius' wife.

"The energy in those two," Sapphire said, "I don't know what to do with it. In fact, I would like some of that energy so I can do whatever I want to do." Belle giggled a little to that comment.

"Let's go to the foyer and let you two warm up." Adam offered and Sagittarius and Sapphire quickly accepted it. When they entered, Sagittarius and Sapphire sat down on a love-seat close to the fire while Adam and Belle sat down in a couch across from them.

"So how have things been?" Belle asked.

"I think my mother is enjoying retirement a little too much." Sagittarius said, thinking about how much work his mother, Queen Henrietta Rainier, left him. "Other than that, it's been the same: dealing with what the people want and making sure there's peace."

"You can't say Henrietta is enjoying retirement too much." Sapphire added, "Who do you think is helping me watch those twins I gave you?"

"I was fooling!" Sagittarius added and Adam just smiled at his cousin. Adam knew that it was tricky for Sagittarius to tease Henrietta without her thinking it was serious most of the time. "Before I get too out of hand, what about the two of you?" Sagittarius asked.

"Things are doing well." Adam answered, hoping to avoid talking about Danielle's behavior.

"Not with Danielle." Sapphire added; Adam and Belle kinda tensed up when they heard that. "Did something happen to her? She used to be so excited to see us and her cousins. Now...she doesn't smile or say anything to us unless we speak to her."

"We know." Belle answered with sadness; Adam looked at his wife with sadness as well. "We don't know what's wrong or why she's acting the way she is. One minute, she's the nice wonderful child we knew...and the next, she's angry with coldness in her eyes and no emotion in her voice." Adam knew that was true because he also saw the evidence.

Danielle used to be his little girl that always followed him around. He liked being surprised by Danielle when she snuck up on him. Now, Danielle doesn't want to spend time with anyone, not her mother or her father. Danielle didn't even want to play with Chip, despite the age difference. These days, Danielle only wants to be locked up in her room with her stuffed toys and study almost every book in the library...except the fairy-tales or anything that has magic in it. Another thing that scared Adam and Belle was when they told her about their magical forms.

* * *

Adam and Belle finally told Danielle about how they were born half-magical being and Danielle's grandmothers were powerful sorcerers. Danielle refused to believe them and said there was no such thing. When Adam and Belle tried to transform to prove it to her...they couldn't transform. In fact, they couldn't bring out any of their magic to show proof. All that did was fuel Danielle's point and her disbelief. It wasn't until Veronica and Lydia tried to visit Adam and Belle figure out why that happened.

As long as Danielle refused to believe in magical beings and the magic they posses, Belle and Adam can't bring out their magic. The only time they can get their magic to work, as long Danielle didn't believe, was when she wasn't close to her parents or grandmothers. They can't even used their magic when Danielle was under the same roof as her parents. Adam and Belle would have to go outside for their magic to work, even Lydia and Veronica have to stay outside in order for them to use their magic. Lydia and Veronica couldn't even get their magic to work and remain in their human disguises when they were near Danielle or inside the castle. They also said that it was up to Danielle to finally believe and until that day happens, the magical beings in her family can't access their magic.

* * *

"I don't mean to be rude," Sagittarius said, treading lightly, "but...do you think this is a side effect of your curse, cousin?" He knew Adam didn't like to talk about that.

"I doubt it." Adam answered, "Have you seen anything to think that with your twins?"

"I suppose you have a point." Sagittarius answered, "It is concerning that she's acting like this, especially at nine years old."

"I wish we knew what to do." Belle said, "I don't want to ground her again if she gets in trouble." Adam agreed to that quickly. He remembered when he and Belle grounded Danielle twice.

The first time she was grounded was when she had a fight with the servant children and scratched one of the children bad enough to be considered a cut. The second time was when she pushed Chip down a small flight of stairs because he mention a fairy-tale to her. Both, Adam and Belle, were very worried because of the magic, strength and speed that Danielle had growing in her body. They already predicted the growth spurts, but they hoped they can predict when Danielle might do something dangerous.

* * *

"Are the cookies done, Mama?" Chip asked as his mother pulled out a cookie sheet out of the oven.

"Yes, they are." Mrs. Potts answered as she placed the cookies on the counter. She pushed the cookies off the sheet and placed them on a large plate. "They need to cool down for a few minutes before anyone can touch them."

"Yes, Mama." Chip said watching the cookies. "Do you think the princess is having fun with her cousins?"

"I hope so." Mrs. Potts answered, "Speaking of the Princess, how is your wrist?" Chip looked at his right wrist, remembering how he sprained it when Danielle pushed him down the stairs. He was very surprised that he only sprained his wrist and nothing else was hurt. Chip couldn't help his mother around the kitchen for two and a half weeks...and Danielle was grounded for a week.

"It's feeling better." He answered, rubbing the bandage wrapped around his wrist.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Mama, I'm pretty sure. The Princess likes to be rough, doesn't she?"

"'Rough' would not be the word I would choose." Mrs. Potts said as she washed her hands. "I still can't believe she pushed you down the stairs."

"If I wasn't near the stairs, I don't think she would've pushed me down them." Chip said and his mother looked at him in surprise.

"You could've broken your arms or your legs or even your neck." She pushed, "You were lucky, so I don't understand why you think it was an accident." Chip never believed that Danielle pushed him down the stairs on purpose. What he didn't get a chance to tell his mother...or the King and Queen, was that when he was about to fall, Danielle tried to grab his hand, but she missed. He believed if she did it on purpose, she wouldn't have tried to save him. She would've tried to push him again instead or not do anything at all. Just then, there was a loud crash and it quickly caught Chip and his mother's attention. "What was that?" Mrs. Potts asked in shock.

"I'll go check, mother." Chip said and quickly left the kitchen. He didn't get too far down the hall because he saw the origin of the crash. Danielle was lying on her back with a small table knocked over with shards of glass around the table. "Princess Danielle?" Chip said as she approached her.

"Ouch." She basically said as she looked at Chip. "I'm going to get in trouble for this."

"Let me help you up." Chip said grabbing her arm. As she stood back up, Chip noticed another change. "Um...Princess?" He started to say, but Danielle stopped him.

"I grew...again." She said, quickly noticing the skirt of her dress above her knees. "I'm almost your height, but it doesn't matter...when Mama and Father see this."

"I'll help you clean this." Chip offered...and Danielle nodded her head. They cleaned it up and finished in time for Adam and Belle to see them standing back up. Danielle didn't speak up to her parents when they asked her what happened. Chip can tell that she wanted to tell them...but something was holding her back. Belle was a little irritated by Danielle's behavior again and sent Danielle to her room.

About ninety minutes later, Chip brought some of his mother's cookies up to Danielle's room. He knocked on the door and Danielle came out...and she looked she was ready to kill. Chip tried not to look afraid when Danielle looked at him, but he was taken back at it.

"I brought you some cookies to make you feel better." He said and handed her the small plate.

"Thank you." Danielle said, sounding very upset. She quickly grabbed the plate...but gently took it from Chip's hands.

"Danielle...do you want to talk about it?"

"You wouldn't believe me nor understand." She answered and quickly went back into her room. Chip believed there was something wrong...but what can he do?


	9. Bread and Bullies

It was a beautiful spring day outside the castle. The skies were clear and the sun was beaming its light far and wide. Twelve-year-old Danielle just stared outside through the window as Fife, the castle maestro, and Claudette, the former dresser and opera singer, were arguing with each other. The Princess wasn't too happy because she would rather be outside just absorbing the wonderful sunlight, but no, she was stuck inside the music room. Fife wanted to teach Danielle another instrument, but Claudette would rather have the Princess work on her singing.

Danielle thought it was a waste of time because she couldn't find an instrument to her liking and she could never get her voice to reach a pitch high enough to please Claudette. Danielle finally decided that she had enough; the two of them had been arguing for the duration of the whole lesson, whether it's music or singing. She wasn't going to stick around any longer, so she carefully made her way out of the music room...with the two teachers still clawing each other out.

The princess carefully roamed the halls because the last thing she wanted was to run into Fife or Claudette. If she did run into one of them, he or she would bring her back to the music room for her lesson...and Danielle didn't want to be studying when it was her time to do whatever she wanted.

"You're acting like you don't want to be caught." She heard...but she wasn't worried. Danielle turned and saw sixteen-year-old Chip, also acting like he was getting away from something too.

"Fife and Claudette spent the whole lesson arguing." Danielle explained, "I'm not going through anymore time to deal with one of them trying to do something I can't do again."

"I have to agree." He added in, knowing he had heard the Princess's efforts of playing instruments and singing. "The two of them push you much too hard. I don't know why it's so important for you to learn music."

"So what are you avoiding for you to run into me?" She asked and Chip rolled his eyes.

"My older brothers." He answered. _'Here I thought they were horrible to deal with when we were teacups.'_ He thought in his head.

"If I had to guess, it's the same reason as last time? Pushing you around, causing you to take longer to finish your chores?"

"No," Chip answered, "they're trying to impress Mother so that they can have control of the kitchen when she retires."

"Mrs. Potts is retiring?" Danielle asked, very surprised.

"No, not yet, it's just been something that's been on her mind." He said, but then his eyes was looking above Danielle. She noticed it...and started to feel a little worried.

"Someone's behind me, isn't there?" She asked...and Chip nodded 'yes'. "Good-bye!" She said, getting ready to bolt, but she was stopped in tracks because the person behind her grabbed Danielle's neck collar.

"Since when did you start running from me?" She heard...and quickly turned around and saw it was Tintement.

"You know it bothers me when you sneak up on me like that." Danielle said as she pushed Tintement's hand off her collar. Chip kept his eyes away from the two women and didn't say a word. The last thing he wanted to do was get caught in the middle of a possible argument with women...something he quickly learned from his sisters.

"Don't tell me I interrupted anything between you and Chip here?" Tintement teased...and that started to boil Danielle's temper. She really didn't like it when someone teases her about her time with Chip. He was just a really good friend, that was it; a friend who believed that she wasn't the horrible bratty little girl some people saw her.

* * *

Danielle was just as concerned as her parents about her behavior. It was like her mind and body were on different feelings. Her mind was thinking of one thing and her body was doing the opposite or something far from what she was thinking. Because she couldn't predict her behavior, Danielle just stayed in the castle or the castle grounds. She missed being able to go to some of the nearby villages...including the one where her mother once lived, but it wasn't worth it if trouble was going to happen. The last time she went to a village...it was a year ago with her parents. Adam and Belle were doing some book shopping while Danielle was waiting outside the shop.

Many of the villages and towns knew about Danielle's tall height and how she looked older than she was...and many of the kids teased and tormented her about it. Some called her names like 'The Tree Princess', because of her height, or 'Klutzy Danielle', because when she looks up, she sometimes loses her balance and falls backwards. Other kids would throw rocks or dirt at her, just to make her mad and cause her to get in trouble. Another reason Danielle didn't like going out too much because she would get in trouble when it wasn't her fault. She just wouldn't speak up to defend herself, making the grown-ups believe that she was responsible. That wasn't her fault...the Rhodonite Rhombus that was inside her body was making her act that way...but no one still didn't know that it was making Danielle act so horrible.

That time she was at that village, a group of boys tossed rocks at her...and the Rhodonite Rhombus made Danielle chase after them. When Adam and Belle came out of the bookshop, they came out in time to see Danielle punch the leader of the group. Belle screamed at the sight and Adam grabbed his daughter before anything worse happened. The Rhodonite Rhombus forced Danielle to keep her mouth shut...despite that she wanted to say that it wasn't her fault that the fight started. The groups of boys were punished...but Danielle was also punished: grounded for three weeks.

* * *

"Tintement," Danielle started to say, despite that something else was wanting to come out of her mouth, "do you...want something from us?" Tintement saw that Danielle was acting like she was fighting something, but Tintement thought it was anger from being snuck up on.

"Well, since your music lesson is done," Tintement explained, "I thought I would bring you to one of the villages and pick up some bread. Everyone's so busy with Cogsworth's orders and Chef Bouche asked me. The sun is so nice out; it's a pity for you to be cooped up." Danielle knew that was true, but since she was a little worried about being bullied, she looked at Chip.

"Can Chip come?"

"If he wants to." Tintement answered and Danielle looked at Chip with desperation. He can tell that the Princess really wanted him to come...so he nodded his head 'yes'. "Very well," Tintement added, "Let's go."

* * *

"I hope the two of of you will behave yourselves." Tintement said as the three of them, in a carriage, approached Belle's former village. "Especially you, Danielle." The Princess swallowed her fear and spoke.

"I will...Aunt Tintement." She said as the carriage stopped in front of the bakery. The three of them hopped out and went inside; the baker immediately recognized them.

Ever since Belle became Queen, the villagers had been on edge...and were a little afraid. They were afraid because they feared that Belle would pull revenge because of their behavior towards her...and when they accused her of killed Gaston. They were also afraid of her husband because of his abusive father's family history. So far, they haven't seen anything that looked like revenge from Belle or Adam. The only change they've seen was that Anton, Gaston's older half brother, disappeared and a woman, named Celestine, took over as village leader. The villagers never again talked about Belle behind her back; they respected her.

"Madam Tintement," the baker said, "what brings you...and the beautiful Princess...in my bakery today?"

"First, don't call me 'Madam'." Tintement answered, "Second, I'm here to buy bread."

"Of course," the baker answered as he bowed to her, "I have some fresh croissants...if you and the Princess would like to try some." Danielle quickly smiled and nodded 'yes'. The baker smiled as he went to his oven and pulled out the croissants. Tintement took one and Danielle took one. The Princess tore hers in half and gave one half to Chip.

"They're good." Tintement said after swallowing. "What do you think, Danielle?" She looked at Danielle...and she looked like she was going to be sick. Before Tintement asked what was wrong, Danielle bolted to the outside...and Chip quickly followed.

"Oh dear." The baker said worried...but Tintement had a theory.

"Did you...put something in the croissants?" She asked.

"No...Tintement, just the usual ingredients with a little butter drizzled on top." He answered with a little worry, but Tintement had an odd smile and nodded her head.

"Don't worry about it." Tintement answered, now knowing the problem. Danielle had always gotten stomachaches everytime she ate something with a lot of butter. Since the butter was only drizzled, Tintement believed that it wasn't that bad. "Show me what else you have."

* * *

"Princess, are you okay?" Chip asked when Danielle ran to the other side of the carriage. She was holding her stomach, hoping that she wasn't going to be sick.

"I think so." She answered as her stomach settled. "I don't like butter." Chip just nodded, showing that he understood. Suddenly...he saw something lightly glow red on Danielle's chest. It was a brief glow before it disappeared and then reappeared.

"What's that?" He quickly asked, but when Danielle looked down, the red glow was gone.

"What?" She asked, but Chip was worried because he was looking at a place she didn't like to be looked at. "What did you see?" She asked again; Chip swallowed his fear and was about to answer, but he was interrupted.

"Look! It's the Tree Princess!" They heard; Danielle turned to see who said that...only to have dirt thrown in her face. She grabbed her face as she walked along the carriage.

"Danielle!" Chip said, grabbing her before she lost her balance.

"Aw! The Tree Princess needs help standing up!" They heard and Chip turned to see two girls, probably around Danielle's age and black hair with one wearing red and the other one was wearing yellow, laughing and pointing at the Princess. He then heard a small growl from Danielle.

"Danielle," he whispered, "for your sake, don't get upset."

"I'm...trying." She said as she wiped the rest of the dirt off her face. She looked at the two girls...and did whatever she could not to lose her temper. Just then, the girls threw more dirt at them.

"We'll give you more dirt so you can grow!" The girl in red said...and Danielle was getting more mad.

"Chip, go get Aunt Tintement!" Danielle told him, dodging the dirt so it wouldn't be in her mouth. Chip didn't like that idea, but, in great honesty there wasn't much of a choice. He quickly ran back into bakery as Danielle ran away to get away from the girls. It didn't help because they chased after her.

"You're going to fall like the klutz you are!" The girl in yellow said as they chased her and continued to throw dirt and rocks at Danielle. The Princess groaned as she looked back. She was doing whatever she could not to stop and fight, but because of her fast speed, neither of the girls could catch her.

The two girls chased Danielle until the Princess tripped and started losing her balance. She then fell in a trough full of water. The two girls laughed at her and when the other villagers saw, they laughed too. Danielle was very embarrassed and very upset. She almost didn't want to get out of the tough.

"Danielle!" She heard as she saw Tintement and Chip over her. "Are you okay?" Tintement asked as she and Chip helped Danielle out.

"Serves you right!" The red girl said as both girls laughed. "Running all over the place!"

"You back off!" Chip said to them as Danielle held her soaking dress and saw the water drip. Tintement could hear the villagers giggling. They stopped when Tintement looked at them with her warning look. Just then, two mud-balls went pass Chip and hit the girls in the face. The girls screamed as they fell backwards.

"I feel better." Danielle said as Chip turned to look at her. His eyes grew wide because Danielle had grown again. He can tell because the skirt of the dress was torn in places that would prove that she grew. Tintement didn't even react to that...because her attention was to the two girls. Just then, two women, also wearing red and yellow, rushed up to the girls. They helped their daughters up and looked straight at Tintement.

"That brat of your cousin's is nothing but torment!" The woman in red exclaimed; Danielle quickly hid behind Tintement.

"Back off Lili!" Tintement said marching up to them. The two women were Lili and Gigi, Mimi's sisters. The three of them were known as the Bimbettes when Belle was still living in the village. Mimi ran away from the village to get away from Anton and worked for Adam and Belle. Lili and Gigi believed that Belle exiled Anton and Gaston. They were the only ones who didn't respect Belle at all, despite she was a queen.

"Why not have that brat stand up for herself!" Gigi almost yelled as both of them marched to Tintement.

"Your girls started everything!" Tintement said, "Why should Danielle be punished when your girls did everything?"

"Her mother started everything when Gaston disappeared and Anton was exiled!" Lili added in and that made Tintement became even more mad. Danielle was more mad and heartbroken when the women went after her mother.

"Danielle...you and Chip go into the carriage!" Tintement said, "Let's go home. They're not worth my time." Danielle quickly turned and went towards the carriage with Chip following close behind.

"Maman and Father are going to be so mad." Danielle whispered to Chip as they went into the carriage.

"I don't think so." Chip said, "I told Tintement what was happening...and if I have to do the same thing with...the King and Queen...I will. You've been punished enough for things that weren't your fault."

"Hmm, you're a good friend, Chip." She said as the carriage started to move.

"You deserve someone on your side."


	10. Preperations (The Night Before)

The full moon shone its light on the castle; the water in the fountains shimmered like diamonds. The flowers in the gardens started to open up as Belle walked past them, wearing the dress given to her by Lady Temps. The dress was lime green with vertical cream stripes on the skirt with the furry blood-red cloak with different colored stars. Belle watched the flowers open up as she walked past them. She was very much in thought about her daughter.

Belle and Adam noticed how much of a change Danielle had been through. Belle was feeling worried about her child just like any mother would, but she feared that there was more to Danielle than she led to believe. She wondered if it was because she and Adam were only half-magical being. Danielle's behavior was also something that Belle was thinking about. Danielle had been acting like a very stubborn bull ever since she was born...but after her growth spurt when she turned twelve, she was starting to change.

Just then, Belle heard a noise. It startled her enough to make her grab the Rose Blade, the sword that Lady Temps gave her because the sword would only work in the hands of someone who had the power of Spring. She looked around...and quickly pulled the sword out as she turned around. She raised the sword in the air, defending herself, and something hit the sword. Not to Belle's surprise, it was Adam...in his moth form.

Ever since they got married, Belle and Adam had been practicing fighting with the weapons that Lady Temps gave them. What hit Belle's Rose Blade was Adam's Silk Dagger Claws, black finger-less gloves that had four sharp daggers coming out like claws. Belle swung her sword, pushing Adam off and sent him flying into a hedge.

"Adam, you know I dislike you trying to startle me from behind." Belle said as she put the blade back in its sheath.

"I couldn't resist." He answered, getting out of the hedge. "I like keeping my wife on her toes...or should I say her hooves?"

"Not funny." She said as she smiled. Once Adam got out of the bush, he shook himself to get the leaves off him. He quickly returned into his human form and walked up to his wife.

"So...what brings you out here?" He asked as he wiped his new magic suit. Just like the robes his mother gave him, the dark green suit helped Adam change between his two magic forms, just like Belle's lime green dress.

""I was just thinking...about Danielle." Belle answered as she turned away. "I can't help but be concerned about her, especially what's been going on with her behavior." She then looked back at him. "Haven't you notice the change?" Adam nodded 'yes' as he followed Belle. "She's like you...in a certain way."

"How so?"

"Don't try to hide it, Adam." Belle said, "Everyone has said that she looks like you...they even said that she acts like you sometimes." Adam squinted his eyes when he heard that...even though he knew it was true, there were times that Danielle acted like her mother.

"Answer me this, who was the one who turned her onto books? It wasn't me...and it certainly wasn't me that Danielle keeps saying looks aren't worth it."

"Touche, Adam." Belle answered as she crossed her arms over her chest. "But I'm not the one that convinced her that magic doesn't exist."

"I know...that concerns me." Adam said, "I can only guess her reaction when she gets her magical form...like we did."

"The way she receives her magical form might be far different than how we did. She wasn't born with one human parent and one magical-being like us...or two magical beings."

"I know you're making a point, my dear, but so am I." He added, "I think...I think she's fighting something."

"What do you think she's fighting?" Belle asked...and Adam looked up into the night sky.

"I don't know...but...I know something's wrong with her, but she...can't tell us." He answered, "She probably can't tell anyone because..."

"Like father, like daughter." Belle said and Adam looked back at her. "Fighting with your own tempers in order to control yourself." Adam groaned as he remembered how horrible his temper was...when he was cursed to be a beast and had to work so hard to earn Belle's love. He only groaned because...his daughter had inherited his horrible temper...but at least she wasn't dealing with issues her father was. "I'm sorry, Adam, I didn't mean anything by that. I was just...expressing how close the two of you are."

"I know; it was something that I wasn't expecting to happen. She looks a lot like me, but she most definitely has your face shape and walks like you. There are times I think there are two of you."

"I sometimes think there are two of you." Belle added...and Adam chuckled at that. It was something that he also agreed with. He looked back at the sky and back at his wife.

"I think we should go inside and get some sleep, sweetheart. We're going to need all the energy we can get for Danielle's birthday tomorrow."

"Adam...are you sure this 'Birthday Ball' is a good idea?"

"Why do you ask?" He asked, "Are you worried about Danielle's behavior? Like you said, she's changed since her last growth spurt three years ago."

"No, I'm not worried about that." She answered, "I'm concerned about what the other royals might think of our daughter, especially when she looks older than her real age."

"You're worried about what their kids might think of her?"

"Yes, it would be horrible if any of them tried to bully her in her own home. It would be more embarrassing for her if any of the...'boys' go after Danielle." When Adam heard that, his fatherly instincts kicked in. His little girl was going to turn fifteen tomorrow...and he wasn't ready for Danielle to be thinking about, let let alone be with, boys. "Her growth spurts make her three years older than what her real age is." She added, "So we really can't blame any royal coming up to us and...asking that question."

"I understand...that," Adam said, "but I don't care if they ask that. I'm not going to force Danielle into something like that!"

"I know and neither am I." Belle pushed, but she can tell that Adam wanted to end that discussion. "Come, dear, let's go to bed." He nodded his head in agreement and they walked back inside the castle...holding hands.


	11. Birthday Morning

The sun rose with its light beaming at the castle. The light just poured into the rooms, like a waterfall. Only one room wasn't as bright as the other rooms...and that room was Princess Danielle's room. She had curtains that were much thicker than any of the other curtains. She didn't wake up right away when the sun reached her room...but she did wake up from the sound of castle clock. The castle clock rings out every four hours. Danielle can usually sleep past the chimes at midnight and four in the morning because those chimes are much softer. The one at eight in the morning was a little louder so that everyone wakes up. At eight o'clock, the chime rang out. The chime wasn't a loud chime where it shook the castle, but it was loud enough to startle Danielle out of bed.

She immediately sat up, with her heart beating a little fast and with her red hair over her eyes. She groaned as she rubbed her eyes awake. She then threw her blankets off her, swung her legs around, put her fuzzy lime-green slippers on and walked over to the window. She gently opened the curtains and allowed the sunlight to pour into her room, shrinking the darkness. She then walked over to her make-up dresser, to get ready for her big day. Danielle grabbed her big brush and brushed her hair back, revealing her beautiful ocean-blue eyes that she inherited from her father.

Belle was right: Danielle had inherited so much from her father. Danielle almost looked like a female version of her father, but there were a few things she got from her mother. She had Belle's face shape, forearms, hands and feet. Everything else that she inherited came from Adam, including the little bit of hair that hung over her forehead and was too short to be combed back. The one thing that she inherited from both parents was her beauty; it was a combination of her mother's beauty and her father's handsome looks. Danielle had heard so many times, from the servants, other royals and other people, that she was so beautiful that...she broke every mirror that was in her room, including the four mirrors on her make-up dresser. It bothered her so much that she didn't want to look at her reflection. Danielle would never break a mirror that wasn't in her room...because of the possible trouble she would get into. In fact, any glass outside her room...she was completely avoid or keep her mouth shut.

Danielle then opened a small drawer and pulled out her make-up. She knew about the Birthday Ball her father put together, so she just wanted to get ready for the day. Just then, there was a loud knock on her door. It scared Danielle enough where she almost screamed. She dropped her blush make-up, put her hands on the edge of her dresser and hyperventilated a little bit as she looked down at the floor. Danielle placed her right hand over her heart as she sat straight up. She was beginning to feel a touch of chest pain, which told her that she had to control herself. Ever since her growth spurt at twelve years, Danielle started to fight her behavior, which meant she was fighting the Rhodonite Rhombus. She had noticed every time her body was going to something she didn't want to do, her chest would hurt a little. That was enough of a signal for Danielle to know when to fight back.

When the knocking got louder and repetitive, Danielle sighed as she put a white blanket over the broken mirrors. The last thing that Danielle to have happen is to have anyone see the broken mirrors and have them replaced. If any of the mirrors in her room were replaced...she would break them again. When she was done, she walked over to the door. When she opened it...she wasn't too happy...because it was Claudette and Mrs. Potts. Danielle wasn't too thrilled to see Claudette, but she tried to put a smile on for Mrs. Potts.

"Happy birthday, Danielle." Mrs. Potts softly said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Potts." She calmly said, but she still wasn't happy with Claudette being in front of her.

"Yes, Princess, happy birthday!" Claudette almost boomed as she pushed her way inside the room. Mrs. Potts shook her head as she frowned. "It's going to be quite the day for you, Princess! We must get you cleaned up and dressed!"

"Claudette!" Mrs. Potts boomed at her; Claudette stopped and looked at her. "Get this through your head: it's the Princess's birthday. Which means that we let her do whatever she wants to do!"

"I understand." Claudette said, "I was...just showing how happy I am for her." Danielle rolled her eyes as she went to the powder-room to take her bath. She just hoped that Claudette would be gone when she was gone. Mrs. Potts knew that Danielle had an issue with Claudette ever since they started singing lessons. The Princess had a beautiful voice, like her mother, but she couldn't sing to a high pitch that Claudette kept pushing for. Whenever Danielle tried to, her singing became very bad. It would get to the point that everyone in the castle could hear and want to cover their ears.

"All right," Mrs. Potts said to Claudette, "while the Princess gets clean, we're going to get her dress ready."

"She would look lovely in her purple dress!" Claudette said as she went to the closet and pulled it out. "The Princess would look just beautiful with her purple dress and her golden necklace around her neck!"

"The Princess told me which one she plans to wear." Mrs. Potts said as she went to the closet. Claudette just got the standing dummy out while Mrs. Potts went through the dresses.

"Which one does the Princess want?"

"This one." Mrs. Potts said as she took it out and put it on the dummy. It was a pine-green dress with an emerald ribbon, snow-white elbow length gloves and a lovely spring green hat with a red feather. "She'll look beautiful in it."

"Not to be rude, Mrs. Potts, but...this one? If she dances in this dress, her hat will fly off her head."

"That's why there's a ribbon on it so it would stay on her head." Mrs. Potts argued, knowing for a fact that Claudette hadn't changed since Belle came to the castle. Claudette had always thought she knew better on clothes choices than anyone else. She did it to Belle and was trying to do it to Danielle...another reason on why Danielle was apprehensive around Claudette.

* * *

"So...everything's ready for the Birthday Ball?" Belle asked Adam. She was putting on her golden dress as Adam was finishing getting cleaned up.

"Everything should be." He answered as he came out of his closet. "If not, Danielle won't the only one who will not be happy." Belle smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"I just hoped our present to her is ready by tonight." She said as she handed Adam his blue jacket.

"Which present is that?" He asked, putting on the jacket.

"The dress identical to my golden one in emerald green." She answered. "What were you thinking of?"

"Nothing." He quickly answered, but he could see that Belle wasn't convinced. "All right, I asked my aunt to find a nice set of shoes for Danielle."

"I should've known." Belle said, "You always try to sneak something to surprise Danielle."

"You're doing it now with her emerald dress." Adam pointed out.

"True." She said, "Shall we head downstairs and make sure everything is done?" Adam smiled, gave Belle his arm and the two of them went downstairs.


	12. Problems Arising

Danielle left the castle and rode on Pearl, her lovely black and white horse. She wanted to get away from the hustle and bustle of the castle. She really didn't care that it was because of her Birthday Ball later tonight; she wanted to be alone for the moment. She didn't ride far; she just rode around the forest outside the castle gate. The wolves didn't scare Danielle because they never came out during the day. The forest seemed to bring her peace everytime she came there, but Danielle believed that she should feel this kind of peace at home.

* * *

It always bothered Danielle that...she couldn't find happiness with her family. Every time she tried to spend time her parents or her grandfather, she would feel a great pain and anger. She was greatly disturbed that she was feeling that way. No child should feel that way towards their family. She pulled on the reins, telling Pearl to stop. They stopped in front of a small river that was under a small opening from the trees. Danielle hopped off her horse, allowing her to take a drink, and sat down against a just sat there much in thought while Pearl stood next to the tree.  
Pearl seemed to be the only one that understood Danielle. She almost always went to Pearl whenever she was upset, angry, or sad. Pearl was there for Danielle to listen whenever her parents couldn't understand. None of the servants, accept Chip, would come near her because of the temper she got from her father. She also give them angry looks, the same her father gave them when he was the Beast, to get them to back away from her. Just like with Adam, the servants feared Danielle when she lost her temper. Chip was never afraid of Danielle because he was the only one who ever believed that she was never the trouble-making brat everyone else had seen.

* * *

"I give up." Danielle whispered as she closed her eyes. "I give up on ever trying to change."

"You shouldn't say that." She heard, but it didn't scare her; she knew who it was.

"Why Chip?" She asked as she heard another clatter of hooves. She opened her eyes as nineteen-year-old Chip hopped off his horse.

"Because your father thought the same thing when he met your mother." He said, sitting down in front of her.

"If you're trying to convince me that my father was a monster, it's not going to work."

"I stopped trying long ago." Chip answered, knowing for a fact that he couldn't convince Danielle about magic. In all honesty, no one could, not even her parents.

"Why are you here, Chip?" She asked, obsessively wanting to change the subject. "I'm not in the mood for company at the moment."

"As much as I know you and wouldn't bother at a time like this, but everyone wants you back at the castle." He answered and Danielle made a big groan.

"It's not sunset yet. I've only been gone for an hour. Why should I?" What do they want out of me? Just because I'm the Princess, does not mean I have to do everything?"

"Your parents just don't want you to wander off and have something happen to you. I actually don't blame them for why they act the way they do." He said.

"What do you know that I don't?" She asked and Chip knew he had to say something that didn't involve her father's curse or her magical grandmothers. All that would do was make Danielle push the issue that magic didn't exist.

"I'm just saying, considering your mother's past when it came to others." He answered as he got up. Danielle just nodded her head as she got up too. She knew about her mother's past; all about that village that called her 'odd' and her luck with men. "Shall we?"

"As much I would rather not, yes." She answered as she hopped back on Pearl.

* * *

"Is it here, Babette?" Belle asked the head maid.

"Yes, my queen." Babette answered as she handed Belle a dress. It was the same dress that Belle had made for Danielle. It was exactly the same design as Belle's golden dress...just in emerald green. "It's beautiful, my queen, just like you in your golden dress."

"I know." Belle said, "I caught her staring at my golden dress...and always wishing for a dress just like mine."

"Just like yours? Then...why is it in emerald than gold?"

"Because I overheard her saying she wanted it in emerald." Belle answered and Babette just nodded her head.

"Mistress!" They heard and Belle looked and saw Lumiere. "I would rather not disturb you, but I would hide that dress. The Princess is coming this way!" Belle and Babette looked at each other before Belle put the dress in Babette's hands and pushed her into another room. Lumiere quickly stood next to his queen as Danielle and Chip came around the corner. She wasn't happy at all...and Belle could see that.

"Mother." She said and then looked at Lumiere. "Lumiere." She then walked past them, leaving Chip behind.

"She said she's going to be in her room for the rest of the day...at least until the ball." Chip told them.

"Chip, what's wrong with my daughter? She seems so mad." Chip groaned as he rubbed his forehead.

"Cogsworth made me go get her after she was only gone for an hour. Danielle wasn't happy about that."

"That bossy clock." Lumiere said, "It's the Princess' birthday. She supposed to do whatever she might want to do."

"You took the words out of my mouth, Lumiere." Belle said, still staring down the hallway her daughter went down.

"May I come out now?" They heard; Belle quickly forgot that she pushed Babette into hiding to hide the dress. She quickly opened the door for Babette.

"Sorry Babette." Belle said and gently took the dress. "I'm going to hide the dress. The rest of you are dismissed."

* * *

When Belle reached her...and her husband's room, she closed the bedroom door with her back. The look that her daughter gave her...struck her heart. It was a look of sadness...and pain. It reminded Belle about the look Adam gave her when he released her so she could save Maurice. He was so unhappy...and he was in pain because he thought he would never break his curse. Danielle was almost giving her the same look.

"Something is wrong." Belle said, "I don't think it's the Birthday Ball. It's something else..I can feel it."


	13. Last Minute

Adam watched the last few touches being made on the ballroom. There were red, blue and purple ribbons hanging off the walls, the tables had golden clothes on them and the buffet table was filled to the edge with food, including the huge cake that Chef Bouche couldn't resist making. It was a fifteen layer cake with fifteen different flavors and fifteen candles on each layer.

Adam hoped that his daughter will have a fun time, despite the worries his wife had. He already discussed Belle's worries earlier, but he really didn't think anything would happen. The one thing that he was concerned about was if any of the royals suggest an arranged marriage. That thought alone was making Adam uncomfortable and a little irritated.

"Sire?" Adam heard; he quickly snapped out of his thoughts and looked to his left. He saw it was Cogsworth with Mimi next to him.

"What is it, Cogsworth?" He calmly asked.

"May we let the invited inside?" Cogsworth asked and Adam nodded 'yes'. "Shall I also bring the Princess out?"

"No," he answered, "I'll do it." Cogsworth bowed and left. "Is there something you wish to ask, Mimi?"

"Where would you like me to put the gifts?" She asked and Adam quickly realized he forgot about that detail.

"Hmm, let's...put them in the foyer for now." He quickly answered, "We'll figure out a better place for them after the Ball."

"Yes, sir." Mimi said and then excused herself. Adam quickly left the ballroom and went to find his daughter. He had a pretty good idea on where to find her.

* * *

Danielle was sitting in front of her balcony window, with her huge lovely harp next to her. She was resting her head against the pillar as her fingers gently plucked strings. She had a single candle lit so that she could see the strings on her harp. Danielle's harp seemed to be the only thing that helped her relieve any pain she was suffering from.

Whenever Danielle felt that small bit of pain in her chest, from the Rhodonite Rhombus, she would sit in front of her harp and play it. It was like the music was taking that pain away, even though Danielle wasn't very skilled at playing the harp. It took Danielle some time find an instrument that suited her; there was only two that touch her heart because it removed the pain from the Rhodonite Rhombus: the piano and the harp. She tried playing the piano and became quite skilled, but she couldn't have it in her room. Her family couldn't find one or find anyone to make one small enough to fit in her room. So, with the irritation everyone was dealing with, Danielle gave up on the piano and decided to learn the harp.

She was just gently listening to the sounds of each string until she heard a knock on her bedroom door. She rolled her eyes and groaned as she bent over. She quickly sat back up and pushed her hat back on her head.

"Come in." She said, still plucking the strings. The door slowly opened and she saw her father peeked inside. Adam could tell that something was wrong with his daughter, so he decided to closed the door behind him and sat down on the other side of the harp.

"Danielle...is something wrong?" He asked and Danielle just looked at the harp strings.

"My chest hurts a little." She said, "Nothing serious, if that's what you mean."

"You're sitting in almost complete darkness and listening to the noises around her." Adam pointed out, "Something is making you unhappy."

"Yes, there is," She admitted at then looked straight at him, "but I don't know what it is." She then groaned as she rubbed her chest, right where her heart was. "Have you ever dealt with something like that?" She asked her father...and he gave a confused look. "I didn't think so." She added as she got up from her seat. She then walked out on her balcony and stared at the people coming into the castle. Adam soon got out of his seat and stood next to his daughter. He didn't know what to say to her. He couldn't exactly say that he understood...because he knew what Danielle would say.

"You will figure it out." He said, "Everyone finds their source of pain. Once you find it, you'll be able to free yourself from that pain." That was one thing that Adam learned the hard way when he was the beast, but was grateful for finding it.

"Hmm, if you say so." Danielle said as she watched the last bit of people enter the castle. "We might as well get downstairs."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Adam asked as his daughter turned away.

"Yes, father." She answered walking back into her room. Adam still wasn't sure, but Danielle was as stubborn as her mother. The two of them left Danielle's room and went downstairs to the ballroom.

* * *

Adam walked into the ballroom first and went over to his cousin, Sagittarius.

"Cousin!" Sagittarius said happily; Adam approached him and they bowed to each other.

"I'm glad you made it." Adam said.

"I wasn't the only one." Sagittarius added, "I brought the whole family."

"I should've known that you would. So where are they?"

"Sapphire is getting the twins something to eat...and my mother is probably off talking with others." Sagittarius answered, "She's been waiting on you to come down here." Adam rolled his eyes, realizing on what his aunt was up to.

"I hope she isn't bragging about Danielle." He said.

"Why would I brag on my great-niece?" They heard; Adam quickly turned around, only to get bear-hugged by his Aunt Henrietta.

"Let go!" Adam tried to asked and Henrietta dropped him.

"Did you give her the shoes I got her?" She immediately asked and Adam rolled his eyes.

"Not yet." He answered, "She's on the other side of the door upstairs."

"I can't wait to see her!" Henrietta said, "Bring her out!"

"Mother, calm down!" Sagittarius pushed, "I think you might be more excited than Danielle." Adam didn't point out that Sagittarius was right. The last thing he wanted was his family to wonder what might be wrong with Danielle. After that little reunion, Sagittarius went to get Sapphire. When the four of them were together, Adam told Cogsworth to present Danielle.

* * *

"I'm having doubts, Tintement." Danielle said, waiting behind the door.

"You'll do great." Tintement said, fixing Danielle's hat. "You've done wonderful in your dancing classes."

"I don't know." Danielle said as she rubbed her chest again. Tintement gently put her hand under her niece's chin and brought her head up.

"Your parents wouldn't push you into doing something if you don't like it." She reminded her. Danielle pushed her hat up out of her eyes and took in a deep breath.

"You're right." Danielle said and Tintement smiled at her. Just then, they heard Cogsworth's voice on the other side of the door.

"Presenting her royal highness: Princess Danielle Christmas Rose!"

"Go." Tintement whispered and Danielle opened the door.


	14. Interesting Words

Danielle stood at the top of the staircase, in all her splendor. Her dress sparkled from the white lace trim on her skirt and her gloves shined as if they were a part of her skin. Her hat covered her face from the beaming light, but her eyes shined and sparkled with a magical look. Her neck was also shining because of her mother's pearl necklace, which Belle let her daughter borrow for the night.

Danielle felt very nervous as the crowd stared at her, but she gathered all her courage and walked down the stairs. Just like her father, she didn't like huge crowds. At the bottom of the stairs, everyone bowed to her. She quickly brought her mind together and quickly curtsied back. When she rose back up, she noticed that a young man bravely stood in front of her. He was wearing a golden jacket with white pants and silken white gloves. His blond hair was resting on his shoulders and his green eyes stared right at her.

"Madame Princess," he said with an German accent, "may ask you for a dance?" Danielle can feel her nervousness rise as her eyes went over to her father. She was a little concerned that her mother wasn't with him, but she had to hide it. Adam quickly noticed it and, with his hand, motioned her to go ahead.

"Of course." She answered with her eyes back at him. He gently took her hand as the musicians started to play the string instruments first. Adam recognized the music as the same music that he and Belle first danced to. He wondered about the young man that his daughter was dancing with. He gently poked his Aunt Henrietta to get her attention.

"Do you know who he is?" He whispered with his eyes still on Danielle.

"He's Prince Kyland Luthias Madelhari." Henrietta whispered back, "I've known his parents ever since they came into power, ruling Germany. They've wanted to develop a relationship with France, but I've never had to power to grant it. When I told them the circumstances, they were very nervous about meeting you. I guess they wanted their son give them a starting point."

"Rumor also has it that he likes red-heads." Sagittarius whispered in; all that did was make Adam groan. His eyes then wandered over to another entrance and saw Belle. She was motioning to him that they needed to talk in private. He then looked over at Tintement; she looked at him and nodded her head. Tintement knew what Belle and Adam wanted just by their eyes. It was something that the three of them practiced when Danielle was toddler, to make sure she didn't get in trouble.

"Excuse me." Adam whispered to his aunt and cousin. He then walked over to where Belle was and the two of them left the ballroom.

* * *

"You're worried about something." Adam said when he was alone with his wife in a hidden room. It was a special room where they were the only ones who knew how to get in the room and that no one would be able to find them...when they needed the privacy.

"Adam, I'm worried about Danielle." She said, "I can feel it on the back on my neck. If there's anything I respond to, it's that!"

"Belle, calm down please." He said grabbing her shoulders. "What makes you believe it?"

"You've should've seen the look she gave me when she and Chip passed me earlier." She explained, "Something was wrong...her eyes were...just like yours when I had to leave to save my father. I've never thought I would see that look of pain again, especially on our daughter's face."

"I'm now believing that she is in pain." He said, "She told me earlier that something was making her unhappy, but...she didn't know what it was. She then asked me...if I ever felt something like that before."

"What did you say?" Belle said, almost frantically.

"I didn't get a chance to answer. She quickly said she didn't think so. Besides, even if I had the chance, I didn't think I would give her an answer."

"I don't think I would've given her an answer either." Belle added, "Adam...do you think...we're doing a hard time being parents?" Adam just looked at her. "Think about it: there was probably evidence all around us that something might be wrong with Danielle, but we haven't done a good job of trying to figure it out."

"I think...you might be right." He sadly said, "I just...wanted to make sure she had a better father...than I did. I guess I was too worried about that...to pay attention."

"Adam, you've been a wonderful father! Ever since Danielle was born, you've been doing whatever you could to make sure that she didn't see anything violent or anything of the sort. You almost never laid a hand on her. I think the only time that you did is when she bit you so that she couldn't have a bath, but I won't get into that. I don't think Danielle could have a better father than you."

"I don't think she could have a better mother than you." He said, "I never thought I would be married to a wonderful woman and have such a lovely daughter with her. I thought I was destined to be covered in fur and fangs and never be a human again."

"I know...I thought I would never find the right man for me." She said, "I thought I was going to be chased around by one man and never be understood by others. You...helped change that. We managed to help each other; now...we have to try and help Danielle."

"You're right." Adam said, "We have to figure out what's going on, even if Danielle can't...or won't tell us." Suddenly, something shook the castle, causing Belle and Adam to almost lose their balance.

"What was that?" Belle said, getting back up on her feet.

"I don't know." Adam answered as he opened the door. "Let's go find out."


	15. Danielle's Transformation

Tintement watched Danielle like a hawk while she danced with Kyland. He was just looking right at Danielle's sparkling blue eyes...almost like he was hypnotized. Danielle really didn't react much to Kyland...nor show that she was interested. She was also very uncomfortable...and it wasn't from the dancing. The pain in her chest had gotten to the point where it was distracting her.

"Madam Princess," Kyland said, "is something bothering you?"

"Not exactly." Danielle answered, "Just a little warm is all."

"Well, considering all the candles and everyone around us, that's not surprising."

"Hmm, I can tell by your voice that you're not from France." She pointed out, "Where are you from?"

"Germany. My parents have ruled Germany for the past ten...maybe fifteen years."

"Interesting, why did you come?" She asked, "I don't know what it is about France makes you and your parents...interested."

"Well, there is...you." He said and Danielle didn't like where this was going.

"Be careful on what you say next." She warned, "I'm not looking for anyone. Besides, all marriage brings is trouble."

"Why do you say that?" Kyland asked, "Marriage isn't all bad. Lovely ladies, such as yourself, deserve a man that will treat you well, make sure that you're taken care of." Danielle wasn't too enthused by what Kyland was saying.

"I may be a princess, but I refuse to be locked inside the castle or anywhere else by anyone."

"Hmm, you have quite the reputation, Princess." He said, "You tend to grow and act older than your real age. You also have an unbearable temper...which some say is why your parents don't let you go into any of the villages near your castle." Hearing that made Danielle's temper boil, but she bit her tongue to refrain shouting at him to prove him right. "Who knows? Maybe once you find the right man, you won't be the unbearable princess that nobody likes." He then dipped her as the song ended. The whole ballroom roared with applause as another song started. Other dancers came out and danced to the song, but Danielle and Kyland kind of stood in the middle of the floor.

"Listen to me well," Danielle said to Kyland, "if you say anything about me like that again, you'll regret it."

"I think once you come to your senses, you'll be the one regretting." He said releasing her hand, but noticed that their hands were stuck. Danielle grabbed his right hand and yanked it off hers. Their gloves were ripped; both thinking it was from loose thread from their gloves.

"Sorry." Danielle said as she walked off the dance floor. She couldn't believe the attitude Kyland was giving her. He was nice to her one minute and then he's trying to drag her down the next.

* * *

For the next ten minutes, Danielle kept herself away from the guest because she was still sore by Kyland's words. It wasn't until it was to blow out the candles on her birthday cake did she get back into the celebration. As she approached her cake, she felt something...like something wanted to come out of her. She groaned as she rubbed her chest. Danielle took in a deep breath and blew out most of the candles. On the second breath, she blew out the rest of her candles...but she felt something pop. She quickly put her hands on her back, feeling that the string on her corset broke.

"Please excuse me." Danielle said as she quickly made her way out of the ballroom. When she reached to one of the outer hallways, she started to shake. The pain in her chest was beginning to be unbearable. Danielle tried to fight it and try to fix her corset...but she heard another rip. She looked behind her and saw that the skirt was trying to rip.

"Danielle?" She heard, realizing that was Tintement's voice. Danielle didn't think she needed Tintement to see her like she was. She decided to head to her room to change dresses and corsets. As she ran, she tripped on her ripped dress, causing the first layer of the skirt to be torn off. Danielle raised her hand to her head...and realized that her hand was bigger. She looked at it and saw that the glove was slowly ripping apart. Suddenly, the glove exploded...revealing her hand, now a golden color, roughed-up and long black sharp claws were coming out. She then gasped at the sight...and then the other glove did the same thing. Danielle was becoming very afraid as she continued to run towards her room.

When Danielle got to the flight of stairs, which was connecting the hallway to her room, she started hearing a clicking noise. She looked down and saw that the other layers of the skirt was almost ripped off. Her shoes were destroyed as she saw her feet, looking like...horse hooves. Nothing could express the fear going through her. She started to run up the stairs, but she realized that she was going up them...on her feet and hands. Her chest became so painful that she was struggling to catch her breath. She made a rough cough as she made it to her room.

Once she closed the door, she fell to the ground, with her hand hitting the lock on the door. Her groans turned into growls as she scrambled all over the floor. Her hands were on her chest, as if she was trying to remove the unbearable crushing pain. Danielle felt like she was being suffocated and her eyesight was getting blurry. She also started to hit her head against the floor, as if she wanted to vomit the pain out.

"Danielle!" She heard, "Are you okay? What's wrong? Open the door." Danielle realized that it was Tintement's voice again. She didn't realize that when her hand hit the door, she locked the door by mistake. Danielle crawled to what she thought was her bedroom door, because of her blurry vision, but what she was crawling towards the balcony door instead. She still struggled to breathe, like she was being choked and suffocated at the same time. When her head hit the door, she reached up, grabbed the handle and opened the balcony door. She used the balcony door handle to keep herself up and reached out trying to feel Tintement. "Danielle? Please talk to me! You're making me worried!" Danielle realized that Tintement's voice seemed farther away. She turned around to try to crawl towards the bedroom door. As soon as she turned around, that's when the pain exploded.

Danielle made the loudest scream she ever made as she felt something come out of her back. Whatever it was, it was so heavy that it sent her over the balcony. She felt the rush of air as she fell towards the ground. She knew that no one could survive a fall from her room towards the ground, but her mind was so affected by her pain that she really couldn't think. She closed her eyes and waited to hit the ground. When she did, the ground shook so hard that everyone in the castle felt it.

"My head." Danielle groaned, "How am I alive?"


	16. Chased Away

' _My head hurts.'_ Danielle thought as she opened her eyes. She was staring at the dark blue sky, with the sun almost gone. She raised her hand to touch her head, but when she did...she was shocked!

It no longer looked like a human hand! Her hand looked like a bird's foot, with a golden color, four fingers sticking out (instead of three) and the thumb on the bottom half of the foot. She also had black claws sticking out, instead of nails. She looked at her other hand...it was exactly the same as the other one.

"What the heck happened?" Danielle said out loud as she tried to get up.

* * *

"What was that?" One of the guards, named Austen, said, after feeling the ground violently shook.

"Let's go find out." His partner, named Neville, said and the two of them went of to investigate. As they started to circle the castle, they saw a creature that shocked them. It looked like an eagle with red and pink feathers and golden beak and feet, but when they saw the creature's bottom half, it had the back legs and tail of a horse with silver fur. It looked over at them with these big blue eyes and made this screeching noise at them.

"What is it?" Austen almost said in fear, but Neville stood his ground.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it's not going harm anyone here!" Neville said; the creature screeched again and tried to walk towards them. The screeching was attracting the other guards, bringing them to see the sight of the creature. It continued to screech at them and look at them. Suddenly, it's horse tail swiped one of the guards, knocking him down. That's when the guards finally decided to attack.

The creature did what it could to dodge the arrows. When it tried to stand on its back legs, it quickly came down and lost its balance. It slammed down on the ground, making the ground shake again. The guards took advantage and shot more arrows. That's when a pair of red and pink wings opened up on the creature's back. The arrows pierced the wings and creature stood up and screeched in pain. All the guards became a little fearful as the creature stood back up. The creature came back down on all fours, shaking the ground, and then jumped over the guards.

"Don't let it get away!" Neville said, getting up. Some other guards went with him to chase the creature away. The creature headed towards the front of the castle. They shot their arrows again; this time hitting the creature's back left leg. The creature screeched in pain as it turned towards the castle gates. The creature then rammed into the gates, forcing them open. It fell forward after hitting the gates, but it quickly shook its head and ran off into the Black Forest.

"What was that thing?" One guard asked, as they stood at the front of the gate and watched.

"I don't know." Neville said, "Looks like we have another 'beast' in our midst."

* * *

Danielle ran as fast as she could with her injured foot. Nothing could express the fear going through her heart. She really believed that she was going to die when the guards shot their arrows at her. She tried to tell the guards that it was her...but she guessed they didn't believe her. Danielle realized that she couldn't go back home because...of what she's turned into. Everyone would try to kill her instead of hearing her out.

She soon came to a slope, but she didn't stop in time to avoid it. She slid down head over heels until she hit the bottom. She slowly got up, but she didn't try to run off again. She cried as she stared at her talons.

"What's happened to me?" She then said as she gently removed the arrows off her wings. Danielle flinched with every arrow removed...because she had to push the arrow through her to remove it, like pulling a needle through fabric. As for the arrow in her foot, she braced for the pain...and pulled it out the way it came in. She almost screamed as she tossed all the arrows away from her. She then heard a splash and looked over. The arrows landed next to a river; one of them probably went into the water. Danielle carefully approached the river, almost not wanting to see her reflection. She closed her eyes, grabbed the edge of the river and slowly opened them.

She began to weep when she saw her reflection. It wasn't her human form that everyone says is so beautiful. It looked like a monster bird was staring back at her, with pink, red and white feathers. She carefully reached up to her face...and felt the soft pillow-like feathers.

"What happened?" She asked herself again as she sniffled.

"You were cursed." Danielle heard; she looked around and, on the other side of the river, saw a man with brown hair and eyes and wearing red and black robes.

"Who...who are you?" She asked in fear...and the man walked across the river and approached her.

"My name's Gideon." He said, "I've been watching you ever since you were born. A wizard placed a curse on you when you were a baby."

"Magic doesn't exist." She said, but was beginning to have doubts. "Does it?"

"How else were you transformed into this?" He asked, "Why do you struggle with your decisions? Like having your body doing something that your mind doesn't want to have happen? Why else have your parents been keeping you inside the castle?"

"I suppose...you made your point." Danielle said, still crying.

"I've been waiting a on a chance to get you alone." Gideon said, "Now that this has happened, that means that we don't have much time until the curse is permanent."

"Is there a way to break it?" She asked desperately.

"Yes." Gideon answered, smiling at the fact that his plan is working. "We need to find a special item. Once you have it, it's power will remove the curse." Danielle was so desperate that she ignored the chance that this was a trick. "Come, right now, we need to rest. There's a cave not far away where you can sleep. We have to hide you from others...unless you want to die."

"Don't say that!" Danielle cried out, "I don't want to die! Not this way!"

"Let's go." He said and Danielle sadly followed. _'My chance has finally come. I'll find the door to my sweetheart's prison and unlock it. With this runt of a princess, I'll find the door!'_


	17. Realization

"What was that?" Everyone in the castle wondered. Everyone felt the enormous shaking, when Danielle fell from her bedroom balcony, and they heard the shouting from the guards outside. The guests got to the windows in time to see something running away from the castle grounds. They didn't know what it was, but it was red, white and pink.

The guards went around the castle, making sure that there was no harm to the castle itself. The first guard who met the creature, Neville, went to the spot where he and Austen first found the creature. He had found what looked like torn green fabric...and a broken necklace. He became suspicious and decided to bring the destroyed items to his King and Queen.

* * *

"For the castle to shake like that, it must be very big." Belle said, walking with Adam back to the ballroom.

"I have to agree." Adam said; just then, someone ran into him. He fell back and almost lost his balance.

"Adam, are you okay?" Belle quickly asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yes." He answered; he then noticed that the person who ran into him was Tintement. "Tintement, what's going on?"

"Something's wrong with Danielle!" She immediately answered as she got back on her feet. When Adam heard that, he ran off like a shot out of a gun.

"Adam, wait!" Belle said trying to catch up.

"Madam!" She and Tintement heard. They stopped in their tracks and turned to face a crowd of the guards.

"What is it?" Belle said with a little impatience.

"Madam," Neville said, stepping forward, "we saw a creature. It seemed to have the front half of an eagle, but the back end of a horse. It screeched at us and we chased it off the castle grounds. We then circled the castle and found these." He held out the torn fabric and broken necklace. Belle's eyes grew wide when she took the broken necklace.

It was her pearl necklace! It was the same necklace Belle was letting Danielle borrow for the night. Belle was starting to realize her possible worst fears. Just then, she felt something on her bottom. She grabbed her dress and turned it in such a way that confirmed her suspicions. Her deer sorceress form was breaking through. The only way that would happen was if Danielle wasn't in the castle, since Danielle still didn't believe in magic.

"Dear heaven." Belle whispered, trying to keep hold of her magical form.

"What is it, cousin?" Tintement asked; Belle looked at her, took the torn fabric and whispered instructions to her cousin.

"Understand what you have to do?" Belle asked, feeling uncomfortable from holding in her deer form.

"Most defiantly." Tintement said, giving the guards a furious look. Belle didn't waste any time going towards the hallway around the corner. When she went around the corner, she quickly removed her golden gloves, her golden hairpiece and golden shoes and allowed her body to transform.

Her hands and feet became hooves, her skin grew white fur and her hair was shaped into antlers. Belle was now in her white deer form, with her golden dress still fitting well on her. She was lucky that she was far from the ballroom, so that she can head towards Danielle's room without been seen. She put her gloves, shoes, hairpiece, broken necklace and the torn fabric in her antlers and carefully went to Danielle's room.

* * *

When Belle got to her daughter's room, the doors were wide open. She carefully approached the entryway, not wanting to be surprised. She looked inside; there was Adam, in his moth sorcerer form. Belle walked up next him; standing in front of the mess that laid before them. The stone floor had multiple cracks and many items were toppled over, including Danielle's harp. The most noticeable thing were the balcony doors and the balcony ledge. The glass on the balcony doors was broken and the ledge had a piece that seemed to have been ripped off.

"Danielle couldn't have done this on her own." Adam said, still staring at the mess.

"Not unless...her magical form kicked in." Belle said as she stood up. Her deer form changed into such a form that allowed her to be on two feet. Her front hooves changed back into hand, but remained black. She removed the torn fabric and her broken necklace from her antlers. "The guards told me that they found these when they circled the castle. I was letting Danielle borrow my pearl necklace for the night." Adam gently took the fabric...and he was also convinced that Danielle must've transformed into her magical form.

"Where is she?" He then asked; that's when Belle made a very furious look on her face.

"The guards were so scared of her magical form that they chased her off the castle grounds."

"What!" Adam said in fury.

"Don't even bother going after the guards." Belle added, also furious. "Tintement is going to take care of them and the guests. We need to find Danielle, but we're going to need some help."

"I agree." Adam said, turning to head towards the West Wing. Belle followed closely behind him; they carefully made their way over to the West Wing. They couldn't change back into their human forms because they were too worried about Danielle and they were too mad that the guards chased her away.

When they reached the West Wing, they closed the door and locked it. Adam went into his closet and dug out his black stone necklace. His mother, Lydia, had given it to him, saying that if he needed her, he just had to hold the stone and wish for her. He held the stone in his fluffy hands and waited for Lydia to appear.

Just then, a swirl of wind blew through the huge room. A small twister of sparkles and purple smoke then appeared. It went from the balcony to the large bed then over near the fireplace. The twister then slowed down and started to take the form of a person. When the twister stopped, all that was there was a woman with ocean-blue eyes, luscious red hair with black, blue and purple spikes and quills sticking out and was wearing a deep-plum dress. It was Lydia! When Lydia saw her son and her daughter-in-law in their magical forms, she really didn't know what to think. Either something was wrong or Danielle was finally convinced that magic did exist.

"Hmm, something must be wrong for the looks on your faces." Lydia finally decided to say.

"Danielle's missing." Belle said.

"What?" Lydia said, causing the spikes in her hair to shoot out.


	18. The Search

"What do you mean my granddaughter's missing?"

Lydia became a nervous wreck when her son and daughter-in-law told them what had happened. So much so that all the spikes in her hair started to shoot out. Adam and Belle had to duck so that none of the spikes hit them.

"Mother," Adam finally spoke up, "please calm down so we can stand and go find her!" Lydia knew that there was a better time to 'express' her worries, but hearing that Danielle was chased off was enough to rile her up.

"There's no possible way that we're going to find her between the three of us." Lydia said; she then pulled out a long black wand from her waist pocket. She then started using it like a knife; cutting a long line in the room. A long purple line appeared as Lydia put her wand away. She grabbed the line and pulled it apart, making it wider. The line turned into a large hole; Lydia stuck her arms in and pulled two people out. She threw the two people over to the fireplace as the hole disappeared. The two people that Lydia pulled out was Veronica, Belle's mother, and Rouge, the enchantress who transformed Adam into the Beast.

"You're peeved." Rouge said, rubbing her head from hitting the stone from the fireplace.

"Danielle is missing!" Lydia said with her hands on her hips. When Veronica heard that, she quickly stood up. "The five of us are going to look for her."

"Should we go as a group?" Rouge asked finally getting up.

"No," Belle said as she walked up to the group, "we should split up. We don't know how far she's gone. She could be anywhere."

"I agree." Veronica said, "Lydia, why don't you go with Belle and search on the ground? Adam and I can look for her in the sky."

"What about me?" Rouge asked and Adam decided to take a chance.

"I'm going to have you stay here." He said and Rouge cocked her head. "You have the best sight. If Danielle somehow decides to come home, I think you'll be able to spot her if you go up to the top of the castle."

"One question...what does she look like?" Rouge asked.

"According to the guards," Belle said, "she has the front end of an eagle...and the back end of a horse."

"I've never heard of a creature like that." Rouge said.

"Neither have I." Veronica added in.

"I've heard of a similar creature," Lydia piped up, "but gryphons have the back end of a lion, not a horse."

"Well, that's what they told me." Belle said, "It's all we have to go on."

"Then let's do what we need to do so we can find her." Adam added in and all the women agreed.

* * *

"We'll be safe here." Gedeon said to Danielle as they approached a large cave. She felt very uncomfortable with her new form because she had to walk on all fours, not on her two feet. She walked as far as she could in the cave until the tunnel got too small to continue. Danielle laid down and placed her bird face on her talons. "I can tell that you're upset." Gedeon added as he sat down next to a large rock

"Of course I'm upset!" Danielle almost snapped, "My whole life! I didn't believe in magic...now it's come to bite me in the bottom."

"You're saying you now believe?" Gedeon asked.

"Yes." She answered, "My parents tried to tell me something...and I selfishly chose not to listen. I guess they were right: the selfish gets punished."

"Not all of them. There have been many selfish people who have gotten away with their selfishness."

"How so?"

"Most of the time it's because they've hidden their selfishness," he answered, "taking advantage of the kindness of others. Many people have believed in things that simply are wrong and untrue. It also proves that you need to be careful about who you should believe."

"Like you?" Danielle asked, "How can I be sure that you're going to help me?"

"I know your resilience to believe me," he said, "but I wouldn't have hopped into your life during this scary hour for you. Your parents either hid this from you...or they tried to tell you. I'm involved because the one that cursed you was my sister."

"Hmm, no wonder you have a personal connection." Danielle said, "So...what exactly do we have to find to get this spell off me?"

"It's a very special item." Gedeon answered and started drawing in the dirt. "It may look like an ordinary flower, but this flower holds power unimaginable!" He finished his drawing in the dirt; Danielle could see that the flower had a very long stem and a small bud, where the flower blooms open. "Once we find this flower, you chant the spell I'm going to teach you...and your spell with be broken. You feel an immense shock, but it will be worth it once the spell is removed."

"Do you really think this will work?" Danielle asked with hope in her eyes. It made Gedeon cringe when he saw that bit of hope, but he quickly had to hide it.

"I really do." He answered, "Now let's get some sleep. Morning will come soon and we have to find this item at dark. It stays hidden during the daylight." Danielle yawned and closed her eyes. Her heart was filled with hope and happiness because once she changes back into a human, she go back to her parents and beg them to forgive her for not believing them about magic.

Gedeon got up from his seat and went to the cave opening. Using his magic, he created a barrier in the mouth of the cave. Danielle won't be able to hear a sound outside the barrier and no one can use any sense or magic to find Danielle. Gedeon was going to do whatever it took to make his plan work and release his sweetheart from her prison.

 _'Foolish Princess.'_ Gedeon thought in his head as he went back to his sitting spot. _'You'll just be a part of my plan that I'll be getting rid off once my sweetheart is released. I just need you to chant the spell that will make the flower open and release my sweetheart. Once you've chanted the spell, I'll drain you of your energy and let my Rhodonite Rhombus kill you off. Don't worry, my lovely Cramoisi, once I release you from your prison, I'll take you to Paris. That beautiful city will be your throne.'_ Just then, Gedeon heard someone yelling.

* * *

"Danielle!" Belle, in her deer form, yelled out. "Danielle, where are you?"

"See any sight of her?" Lydia asked as she approached Belle. Lydia looked like a prickly fuzzball, covered in quills, spikes and spines.

"No, nothing yet." Belle answered turning around. "What about you?"

"Nothing, I can't get a scent of her." Lydia said, "All I've been smelling is fox and badger...and some gunpowder."

"We have to be careful. I think it's still hunting season."

"Let's go somewhere else then." Lydia said, "Before we get shot at."

"Agreed."

* * *

Gedeon watched Belle and Lydia walk away. He evilly smiled that the barrier made Danielle's scent disappear. He continued to watch them until he couldn't see them anymore.

 _'Fools!'_ Gedeon thought as he walked back into the darkness.


	19. The Next Morning

**Hey readers, I've decided to go back to my old routine and update on the weekends.**

* * *

Belle, Adam, Lydia and Veronica searched for Danielle all night without any luck. After searching all night, Veronica wanted to call it for the night.

"You can't be serious!" Adam said, still in his moth form, flying.

"We have to stop for now, Adam." Veronica pushed, in her colorful fire bird form, also flying. "If we continue to search in the daylight, we're going to get hurt from the people down below. All they're going to see are monsters that they don't understand."

"But..."

"I know you want to find your daughter, but we also have to consider our safety too." Veronica pushed again, "Let's back to the castle." She turned around flew back. Adam still wanted to find Danielle...but Veronica had a point about their safety. He finally sighed and followed Veronica back to the castle.

When they got back to the castle, the sun was just rising, turning the sky into a beautiful orange color. Because of her huge size, Veronica had to fly circles around the castle a few times. Adam just landed on the ballroom balcony since he wasn't any bigger than his normal human size.

"You're going to get dizzy." He said watching Veronica go in circles.

"I never get dizzy." Veronica said as she did her final circle. As she descended down to the ground, she transformed back into her sorceress form. "Hmm, I still have that perfect landing." She added as she regained her balance.

"Veronica!" Someone said; it scared Veronica so much that she went over the railing. She managed to grab the railing and pull herself up.

"Don't ever do that to me again!" Veronica almost screamed.

"Sorry." The same person said, turning out to be Lydia.

"Mother, any luck?" Adam asked, but Lydia nodded 'no'.

"Where's my daughter?" Veronica asked as she pulled herself over the railing. Lydia quickly turned her head as embarrassment flushed her cheeks. "Lydia, what did you do to my little girl?!"

"She didn't do anything!" A female voice said; just then Belle, in her regular human form, came out. Adam can easily see that she was limping on her right side.

"What happened?" Adam asked, almost worriedly.

"I got my foot caught in a fox trap. The one where the animal steps on it and it snaps close." Belle answered, "Your mother helped me get out of it. Before you ask, I'll be fine. I need to be off my foot for a while, but I'm fine."

"Which means she won't help out with the search tonight." Lydia added in.

"Wait a minute, I didn't say that." Belle pushed, "It's my daughter that's out there."

"Belle!" Veronica said, raising her voice. "You have no idea how much I understand that, but you need to heal. All of us will go out and look for her tonight. Rouge can take your place with Lydia. We will find Danielle!" Belle groaned a little bit, but she agreed with her mother.

"All right then."

"Good." Veronica said, "Now, I think all of us need to regain our strength. That means getting some food and some rest." Everyone nodded their heads, but not everyone was in agreement. Adam didn't think he should be resting when daughter was out there with a body she has no possible idea about it. Veronica and Belle went back inside the castle. Lydia just stayed behind on going inside because she sensed something was on her son's mind.

"Adam," she said as he walked towards the railing, "don't even think about it."

"Mother, I have to!" He pushed.

"I get it, Adam, but..."

"No, you don't!" He quickly said, pushing the issue. Lydia was a little surprised by her son's words. He then groaned as he turned his back to her. "She tried to tell me something. She even asked me if I knew something was wrong, but didn't know what it was."

"Adam, don't beat yourself up about this." She said as she walked up to him. "Nobody could have expected this. She's the first child who had parents who were half-human and half-magical being. No one could expect that she would get her sorceress form this early...or even having it at all."

"I wanted to answer her! I really did...but what I have said? I can't let her know..."

"Know what?" Lydia asked and Adam just looked at her like she knew the answer already. "Your father?" She sorely guessed.

"He's part of it." He answered; Lydia thought it was the full reason. She then thought about another possible reason.

"Oh...you mean the Beast." She finally realized and Adam nodded 'yes'.

"Danielle doesn't need to know how horrible I was. She doesn't need to know how her father became such a selfish person that he became a real beast! She also doesn't need to know how her father became such a selfish horrible man!" Adam then sighed, shook his head and put his left hand over his eyes. Lydia could sense that Adam was trying to hold back tears.

"Strong men also cry, Adam. Don't be shameful of tears. Danielle will have to know one day...but right now, we just need to focus on finding her. We'll think of a way to tell her when the time comes. Right now, let's get something to eat. I don't want you to pass out in the sky because you have an empty stomach. It's bad enough that Belle got injured. I don't want her husband to get injured as well."

"How exactly did it happen?" Adam asked and Lydia groaned.

"It was actually meant to happen to me." She answered, "Belle saw the trap before I did...so she pushed me out of the way, causing herself to get caught."

"Ouch."

"Yes, so as said before," Lydia pushed, "she has to stay off it for a while, but she will be fine."

"All right, if you say so." He said; Lydia just smiled as she took her son's hand and brought him inside.


	20. The First Clue

The moon finally rose from the dark sky. Gedeon chuckled to himself as he took down the barrier. He went over to Danielle, still in her monster form and also still sleeping. It was so tempting for him to release the poison in the gem in Danielle's heart, but he still had to wait.

"Princess, wake up." He said, but she didn't wake up. "You sleep any longer; you're going to become Sleeping Beauty!" He grabbed her shoulder and shook her. Danielle immediately woke up and sat up. "You're acting like you saw a ghost." He pointed out.

"Just...a bad dream." She answered, getting up. She was hoping yesterday was just a nightmare...but it wasn't. She was still covered in feathers and had a big beak on her face.

"Well, let's go." Gedeon said, starting to leave the cave. "The sooner we find this flower, the sooner you can have your human body back." Danielle nodded her head and followed him.

"How far do we have to go?" She asked, "That flower could be anywhere."

"Not unless you have a map." Gedeon added as he pulled out a folded-up paper. He then unfolded it; it was a large map of France. There was a green circle near the water's edge on France's western shore. "That circle is where the flower is."

"Looks like we have a long trip ahead of us." Danielle pointed out.

"No need." He said as he pulled out a red wand. "I can get us there in only a few seconds."

* * *

Belle stood on the ballroom balcony, looking out into the forest. Adam, her mother, Lydia and Rouge had already left to go look for Danielle. Belle still felt bad because she couldn't go look for her daughter. Everyone pushed her to stay at home while her injured foot healed.

"Please let my little girl be safe." She whispered.

"She'll be okay, Mistress." Belle heard; she turned her head slightly to see Mrs. Potts with Chip.

"I knew something was wrong." Belle whispered, turning back to the forest. "I should've pushed Adam to cancel the Ball."

"My Queen," Chip said, walking up to her, "You can't blame yourself for this. I don't Danielle would've told you or the King if she wanted to."

"Chip," Mrs. Potts said, coming up to them, "it sounds like you know something."

"I'm not sure if it means anything," he said, "but I saw something strange three years ago on the Princess."

"Which was?" Belle asked.

"I saw something red glow on her body, but before I could say anything about it, it vanished. I thought...no one would believe me...and if they did, I would've gotten smacked."

"Why, son?" Mrs. Potts asked.

"Because...because of where I saw the glowing red spot."

"Where, Chip?" Belle asked, still focused on the forest. "Please answer." Chip was really worried as he swallowed his nervousness.

"On her chest...right where her heart is."

"Chip!" Mrs. Potts said shocked. "Your eyes were there?"

"Mama, I swear...I wasn't like that!" He said and then looked at Belle. "Belle, I swear I wasn't..."

"I know." Belle said, finally looking at him. "I know you better than that. Besides, I would've noticed if you liked my daughter in that perspective."

"Chip, you and I are going to have a small talk later." Mrs. Potts pointed out.

"Yes, Mama." Chips said.

"Mrs. Potts, don't be hard on him. He was trying to help and you can't blame him for not sharing that information. Right now, I'm suspecting that that glowing red spot is involved. The question is...what can I do since I'm restricted here?"

"Maybe you can summon your half-aunt or someone like her?" Chip suggested...and Belle's eyes lit up.

"Not her," Belle said quickly going back inside, "but someone better than Celia."

* * *

"I'm not finding anything." Rouge, disguised as a wild horse, spoke up. She then turned and looked at Lydia, back in her spiky form. "What about you, Lydia?"

"I'm not sensing anything." Lydia said, "Either Danielle didn't come this way or she's producing a very low scent."

"I doubt that, Lydia."

"So do I." Lydia added; she looked in the sky and saw Veronica flying above. Lydia whistled at her and Veronica looked down. She came down to the earth and gently landed.

"Anything, Veronica?" Rouge asked.

"There might a lead." Veronica answered as she shrank to human size. "Adam said he smelled something and almost took off. We better catch him before we lose him."

"Let's go." Lydia pushed and all three of them went in the same direction as Adam did. The only one who knew which way he went was Veronica, but Lydia can sense on where he was because they're related. They quickly arrived at a cave: the same cave that Danielle was just in.

"This is where the scent trail ends." Lydia said as she walked up to the cave. "He doesn't know how vanish into thin air." She was about to enter the cave, but she jumped back in fear...for she saw a pair of purple eyes.

"First time I've ever scared you." They heard and saw that the eyes were Adam's. His eyes returned to the normal blue color when he came out of the cave. "She was here, not anymore."

"Our one big lead up in smoke." Veronica said.

"It might not be." Rouge spoke up from another spot. "I found something." Adam, Lydia and Veronica went over to where Rouge was standing. In front of her on the ground was a small puddle of water. "There's no evidence of anyone coming by here and it certainly hasn't rained for quite sometime." Lydia then made a groan and held her nose, like there was a horrible smell.

"What's wrong, mother?"

"That's not freshwater." Lydia pointed out and Veronica bent down and smelled the puddle.

"She's right," Veronica agreed, "it's saltwater."

"Saltwater...like from the ocean?" Adam asked and both, Lydia and Veronica, nodded their heads 'yes'.

"If I had to guess," Rouge spoke up, "since Danielle's scent trail ends here, I think someone took her, probably to the beach."

"I have to agree." Veronica said, "We're going to have to head towards France's shores."

"Wonderful." Lydia said, clearly not happy about it.

"What's the matter with you?" Rouge asked, "This is the only clue we got to find Danielle."

"It's not that, Rouge." Adam explained, "Mother has never liked the smell of saltwater...probably because of a prank the servants decided to pull." Rouge almost giggled hearing that Lydia had fallen for a prank and it was one that humans made. She quickly kept herself together before Lydia notice the giggle.

"Well, let's head for the beach." Veronica said; everyone agreed and went on their way.


	21. Help From Lady Temps

The waves gently crashed onto the sandy beach. Danielle was staring out into the ocean, watching the moonlight reflect off the mirror-like water. She remembered a few times where her family took her to the beach, but the last time became the final time because she almost drowned. Danielle started to flashback to the last time she set foot on the beach.

* * *

Her cousins, Sagittarius' kids, decided to break the rules to go and have fun in the water. Danielle didn't want to get in the water because she didn't want the saltwater to ruin her dress and their parents warned them multiple times not to go into the water. The four parents were scared of losing their children to the rising tides. Danielle tried to convince Roxanne and Valiant not to go into the water, but they wouldn't listen. Not only did they go into the water, they dragged Danielle with them. What none of the cousins realized that the tide was rising and no one touch the bottom with their feet. Roxanne and Valiant managed to swim back to shore, but Danielle was struggling. When Sagittarius, Adam, Sapphire and Belle found out, Adam jumped into the water. He came out of the ocean with Danielle in his arms.

The two fathers weren't very happy about what happened. It was also the first time in a very long time that Danielle spoke up to defend herself. When Sagittarius heard that it was his kids who decided to go into the water, he grounded them. Adam was very happy to hear Danielle speaking up for herself...but it didn't last long. When they got home, Danielle went to her room and stayed in bed for the rest of the day. She felt this immense pain in her chest where she didn't want to do anything. In fact, this pain was the same pain she experienced earlier before she fell out of her room.

* * *

"Princess." Danielle heard and looked at Gedeon. "Don't get distracted. We have to find the flower." She nodded her head and followed him.

"How are we going to find it?" She asked and Gedeon opened his map again.

"We must look for a green circle." He explained, "The circle is made of special green stones that glow when the moon is at its fullest and in the center of the sky."

"Like tonight?"

"Exactly like tonight." He said, "When we find the circle, you're going to have to dig up the flower."

"Me?" She asked, "Why?"

"You have the muscles for it and you're the one cursed." Gedeon lied. He knew could get the flower out himself, but for his plan to work, Danielle had to get the flower.

"Fine, I'll do the dirty work." Danielle said, "It's bad enough I'm covered in feathers with my bottom being a horse's." Just then, the moon shone a little brighter. Both of them looked up and saw a moonbeam shoot down. It shot down a mile down the shoreline from them. "Is that the spot?"

"Yes, let's go."

* * *

"Where did I put it?" Belle said as she rummaged through her and Adam's magic trunk in their room. She and Adam called it their magic trunk because it was filled with their magical items, including the rose that Adam held onto when he was the Beast. "Here it is." She said as she pulled out a very tall white candle.

It was a very special candle given to her and Adam by Lady Temps. Whenever they needed the Empress of the world of magic, all they had to do was light the candle. The candle never shrank down or melted any wax when lit, but it gave off a scent that always attracted Lady Temps. Belle took the candle out of the trunk and placed it on a small table in front of the fireplace. She lit a match and lit the candle. It gave off a purple flame and the scent of grapes and wine.

"My favorite kind of wine is white wine." Belle heard; she turned around and saw Lady Temps, leaning against the wall her bed was pushed against. "It's not too sweet." Lady Temps added as she stood up.

"Forgive me for bothering you, Lady Temps."

"I can already sense that you have a very good reason about it." Lady Temps said, "Besides, I wasn't doing much of anything. Now...what can I do for the Queen?"

"Since you said we don't have to be formal around you," Belle started, "you don't have to be formal around us."

"Fair enough, but I thought I would be nice. Now say it, what's going on?"

"My daughter is missing."

"What happened?" Lady Temps asked as her eyes widened. Belle explained the whole mess on how the guards chased her away because they thought she was some kind of creature. She also explained on how she and her family thought Danielle had transformed into her magical form.

"My mother, Adam, his mother and Rouge are out again tonight searching for her." Belle finished, "I'm stuck here because I got injured last night."

"I can see that." Lady Temps said as she looked at Belle's foot. She then raised her pointed finger and shot a beam of magic at Belle's foot.

"Whoa!" Belle jumped away, but the shot still got her.

"Calm down, all I did was heal your foot." Lady Temps explained; Belle looked down and her foot was no longer bandaged. It didn't hurt either when she put her foot flat on the ground.

"I shouldn't have doubted you."

"I surprised you, so I don't blame you for jumping. There's no rule in the book about cheating when it comes to healing your body."

"No, I suppose not." Belle agreed, "As I said, I didn't mean to bother you, but I couldn't just stay here when my daughter is out there...scared and lost."

"I understand. If I had a child out there, I would want to do something too."

"I just don't know what to do. I appreciate you healing my injury, but I don't even know where to look for her."

"Well, if I had to guess, she would..." Lady Temps stopped her sentence and her face changed...as if she sensed something horrible had happened.

"Lady Temps, what's wrong?" Belle asked, but Lady Temps stayed silent for a minute.

"Cramoisi." She whispered and then a earthquake suddenly happened.


	22. Cramoisi's Release!

"This is it." Gedeon said as he stared at the glowing circle. "It's buried here. I'll give you the spell-breaker once you dig up the flower." Danielle just nodded her head and started to dig. With her attention diverted, Gedeon evilly smiled as he pulled out a book with a black cover and white musical notes on it.

The book belonged to his baby sister, Lady Gabrielle, and was one of the items that held her power. The book held all her spells, including the one that Gedeon was planning to use. The flower was used as a prison for someone that almost everyone in the world of magic feared. Gedeon was never afraid on this being because he was blinded by his greed and love for her. He was going to have Danielle chant the spell because she's the only one who can set his sweetheart free.

"I think I found it." Danielle said, who was in the deep hole she created. She climbed out of the hole with this red flower in her hand.

 _'The Devil's Snapdragon_ _: m_ _y Sweet Cramoisi's prison.'_ Gedeon thought to himself before speaking out loud. "All right, let me turn to the page of this spell-breaker and you'll be free." Danielle was almost feeling excited, knowing that her human form was going to return. "Here it is. You'll need to hold the book in your right hand, hold the flower in your left hand and face the water." Danielle nodded her head as she turned around to face the ocean. Gedeon then carefully placed the book in her talons. She didn't move her fingers because she didn't want to tear the paper.

"Dark as the night, red of the devil." Danielle read, "Snapdragons is the prison to hold darkness and evil. I summon the prison to open and free the crimson threads." As soon as Danielle finished the chant, she felt the immense shock and pain. What happened was that Gedeon came up from behind her with his wand pushed it against her. His wand unleashed powerful magic, draining Danielle of all of her energy.

Danielle fell to the sand as the snapdragon started to glow bright red. She was also changed back into a human because of her drained magical energy. As the snapdragon continued to glow, an earthquake started. The flowers opened up and spit out rays of red light. Just then, the flower exploded, leaving nothing but red petals. The red rays of light came together and took the form of a person. The wind started to pick up and the red light changed...like the wind was blowing the skirt of the dress. The light died down and in place of the snapdragon...was a woman...but she wasn't a human.

She had the body of a human with blond hair, but she had these red and black horns protruding out of her forehead, wrapping around her head with the point ends sticking back. She also had red eyes that struck fear into anyone. Her feet looked like a raptor bird's, with long red claws.

"Cramoisi." Gedeon whispered as the woman walked up to him.

"Gedeon." She said, showing off her pointed teeth. "I knew it was a matter of time before you got me out." She then saw Danielle in the sand. "Who's this?"

"The princess who fell for my act and released you." He explained and Cramoisi smiled evilly.

"Let me take of her." She chuckled as she snapped her fingers. All of a sudden, these little flames started to pop up, bringing these little red creatures. "It's been a long time since I let my fire imps have some fun."

"Don't bother." Gedeon said as he pulled out a small red gem. He stuck the gem on the tip of his wand and aimed it at Danielle. A bolt of red lightning came out of his wand and hit Danielle in her back. "My Rhodonite Rhombus has been inside her heart since she was a runt of a baby. I've been making this child so miserable that no one will go near her. I've released the poison in the Rhodonite Rhombus. She'll be dead within the hour." Cramoisi smiled evilly as she creeped her fingers across Gedeon's chest.

"I love your horrible ideas." Cramoisi said in a flirtatious voice. "I'm going to keep some of my fire imps here to make sure she's dead. She won't be a sore in our sides once she's dead. Now that I'm finally free from that blasted prison, what else do you have up those large sleeves of yours?"

"Our first stop...Paris! It will your beautiful palace of fire with every human being your servants. My lovely queen deserves the best I can give her."

"All right, Gedeon, let's see this wonderful idea you have for me." Cramoisi said as she flirted. She then turned to her fire imps. " Make sure nobody gets near this girl. If she dies on her own, fine. If not, let the tide drown her." The fire imps just laughed evilly and made their own noises.

"Before I forget," He said walking over to Danielle, "I'm certainly not letting my sisters have this book." He reached down to take the book back. All of a sudden, there was a shock of lightning. He retracted so fast that he fell backwards and landed in the water.

"What was that about?" Cramoisi asked, stepping away from the water.

"I would like to know." Gedeon said, deciding to try again. Once again, another shock of lightning shot at him, only this time it tried to burn his hands. "Darn my baby sister." He said with his hands smoking. "If she wasn't dead already, I would've killed her."

"Oh forget it, Gedeon." Cramoisi said, "Once the tide comes in, it will wash away any writing on the paper."

"All right," He said, "it's time for me to take my free queen to Paris." He quickly dried his clothes and created a cloud of smoke. Gedeon and Cramoisi walked onto the cloud and it took them straight for Paris.


	23. Fire Attack!

The earthquake was felt for miles. Every building shook, including the castle. Belle was talking to Lady Temps when the earthquake struck. Everyone lost their balance, but the castle was never harmed because Lady Temps was nice enough to use her magic to protect the castle. The earthquake felt like it lasted for hours, but it only lasted fifteen minutes.

"What was that?" Belle asked, lying on the ground when the earthquake finally stopped.

"Damn it!" Lady Temps said as she stood back up. "She's out!"

"Who?" Belle asked, getting up.

"Cramoisi." Lady Temps answered, "The most feared creature in every world. Many years ago, my parents sealed Cramoisi away in a prison. Cramoisi wanted to send every world into darkness and light everything on fire. She couldn't be killed, so my parents sealed her away in a flower. My baby sister hid it somewhere here in your world. She was the only one who knew where it was. It was for the best because it was the only way to protect everyone: human, animal and magical being."

"You believe...she's out?" Belle asked with worry.

"I believe so...and no one is safe!"

* * *

"What was that?" Adam asked, shaking the sand and seawater off his wings. When the earthquake struck, he, Veronica, Lydia and Rouge arrived on the northern shores of France. Adam lost his balance and fell into the water while the ladies fell on the dry sand.

"Felt like an earthquake." Rouge answered brushing off the sand.

"It certainly didn't feel like a normal earthquake." Veronica added, "Something made it stronger...and if I had to make a guess, it came from the western shore."

"We certainly can't go over there." Rouge added, "We don't know what caused it and we have to find Danielle."

"The only evidence we have is a puddle of seawater." Lydia spoke up, "She could be on the northern or western shore. So let's split up. Veronica and Rouge can stay here and search the north; Adam and I will go to the western shore." Everyone agreed to that; since Adam's wings were wet, he couldn't fly. So Lydia transported him and herself to the western shore.

"Mother," he said, "I'm worried."

"I am too." She said, "Something horrible has happened here. As much as I would want to ignore it, I'm sensing that...Danielle's in danger."

"I'm also feeling that. We have to find her before...before..."

"Adam, don't let that thought go to your head! You have to hold onto the hope that your daughter is alive." Lydia pushed, but Adam was still concerned...just like every father when something bad happens to their child. Adam took in a few deep breaths and they continued their search. While they looked, the sky got darker, making it harder to see. Adam looked into the sky and noticed two figures fly in the air.

"Mother, look!" He pointed out; Lydia looked into the sky and saw the two figures, using a cloud to transport them. She pulled her telescope and looked into the sky. Adam watched her make a face of confusion and put sown her telescope. "What did you see, mother?"

"Lord Gedeon." She answered, clearly confused. "Lady Temps' big brother; he's the sorcerer of war. What is he doing all the way out here? In fact, what is he doing here in the human world? There's no war going on in France...is there?"

"No, as far as I'm aware." Adam answered, "Do you know the other person?"

"No, but I can tell it's a woman." Lydia added, "Did you see where they came from?"

"Probably a few miles down the shore." He answered.

"Then let's check it out." She decided, "It might give us another clue about where Danielle might be." Adam agreed with her and both of them ran along the shore. Adam ran faster because his hopes rose a little higher about finding his daughter alive. "Slow down, son!" Lydia warned, "You don't know what you're going to run into!"

Just then, a fireball was aimed at Adam. Lydia sped up enough to push Adam out of the way. The fireball missed its target and sizzled out by the wet sand. Two more fireballs shot out and flew towards them. Adam pushed his mother out of the way, this time, and the fireballs drowned in the sea water.

"Where are they coming from?" Adam said, just then, these little red creatures were running all over the place.

"Fire imps!" Lydia cried out; one of the fire imps lit another fireball in its hands and threw it at Lydia. "Whoa!" She yelled as she dodged it. "Adam, be careful! All they can do is throw fireballs, but they have good aim!" The fire imps continued to throw their fireballs at Lydia and Adam.

"Why are they trying to harm us?" Adam asked.

"My best guess? They're guarding something." Lydia answered as she shot spikes out of her hand. Her spikes had no effect on the fire imps for they throw their fireballs at the spikes, causing them to burn. "Out of the way!" She warned Adam and he quickly jumped into the air. He jumped so high that...he saw what the fire imps were guarding. Adam almost screamed when he realized that the fire imps were guarding...his daughter.

"Danielle!" He yelled, but she was still unconscious and the tide was inching closer to her head.

"Adam, look out!" Lydia screamed, but Adam wasn't paying attention. It wasn't until he felt his wings getting burned did he get the idea. He yelled in pain as he fell to the sand. When he hit the ground, the fire imps jumped him. They also surrounded Lydia and jumped on her too. Lydia and Adam tried to fight them off, but couldn't.

The fire imps weren't strong, but there was so many from them. They remove two of them; four would take their place. Lydia and Adam were starting to get tired from fighting the imps, but they didn't want to give up, especially Adam. He had finally found his daughter; he wasn't going to give up from getting close. More fire imps started to swarm Adam, almost to the point of pinning him down. He could see the evil faces on the imps, but some of them started to change...as if they were harmed. Suddenly, the imps started...to scream.


	24. Safety and Evil

**I thank Fanatic97 and SStrans for leaving their wonderful reviews.**

* * *

 _'What is that horrible smell?'_ Adam thought in darkness. He quickly opened his eyes and tried to get away from the smell.

"I'm glad that you've joined us, your majesty." He heard a woman say. He quickly focused his eyes and saw the woman in front of him.

"Who are you?" He asked, but he noticed the robes she was wearing. He also saw that they was in a large cave, with a large fire to help them see. The woman just chuckled to herself as she looked at him.

"My name is Lindall." She answered, wrapping a bandage on Adam's left arm. "Lady Temps is my little sister."

"What happened?" He quickly asked as his memory returned. "Where's my mother? Where's my daughter!"

"Calm down, your majesty!" She told him, trying to keep him from getting up. She then pointed to the left and he looked over.

"Belle?" He asked, seeing her in her deer form. Her head was on their daughter's shoulder. Danielle was resting against her mother's side, still unconscious with a wet cloth on her forehead and her mother's cloak covering her body. "What are you doing here?"

"My little sister brought her." Lindall answered and Belle's eyes opened and looked at them. "I'll let the two of you talk while I help your mother." Lindall got up and walked deeper into the cave.

"Our predictions were true." Belle said and Adam tried to get up. "Don't get up, Adam! You and your mother have bad burns! You should rest!" But Adam didn't listen. He felt the pain on his arms, legs and wings, but he fought the pain to get close to his wife and daughter. He stared at his daughter's unconscious face when he sat in front of her. "Please, Adam, don't push yourself." Belle begged him.

"What happened?" He asked, wiping the seat off his daughter's face. Belle could tell that Adam wasn't going to let it go. So she took a deep breath and tried to explain it.

"I couldn't sit by while you and the others were looking for Danielle, so I summoned Lady Temps. While I was talking to her, an earthquake shook the place. She believed that a demon named Cramoisi was released from her prison. I...begged her to let me go with her to where the prison was hidden. When we arrived at the beach, we saw these little red creatures were running all over the place. You and your mother were buried under numerous of them. Lady Temps wanted me to run away...but when I saw our daughter, I had to get her away before she drowned. Lady Temps got between me and the fire imps to protect us, but there were too many of them."

"How did you get away?" Adam asked, looking at his wife's deer body. "You don't have a burn or scratch on you."

"You didn't let me finish." Belle added, "Before those fire imps attacked us, they turned around and ran off. It wasn't until two shots of seawater, from behind us, shot out at them. When the water hit them, they turned to ash. Lady Temps turned around and saw her big sister, who was just tending your wounds. Lady Lindall removed the water and sent it back into the sea. We found you and Lydia knocked out and covered in burns. They went to move you into this cave while I carried Danielle here. When I laid her down, she was sweating, pale and barely breathing. Lady Lindall took care of you and Lydia while Lady Temps figured out what was wrong with Danielle."

"What was wrong?" Adam asked with worry, almost getting ready to release tears. "Did she find out what was wrong?"

"Something was inside of her. Lady Temps sensed it as she reached for Danielle's chest, but this bolt of black lightning struck out at her. It almost burned her hand. She said whatever it was, it was covered with...'Dark water' and it was poisoning her. Just then, Lady Temps stuck her hand in this jar and her hand was covered in this creamy yellow stuff. It smelled like butter; she then reached out at Danielle's chest. The bolts of black lightning were fighting her and she was fighting them. She then closed her fist and yanked her hand away."

"She couldn't get it out?" He asked, finally releasing the tears.

"She did." Belle answered, letting Adam take in a breath of relief. "It was a red gem and she destroyed it. She then gave Danielle a little medicine and left to find my mother and Rouge. Lady Lindall's been healing you and Lydia while Danielle was recovering." Adam was relieved to hear that their daughter was now going to be okay. "We were right: she was trying to tell us what was wrong, but she couldn't say anything and we couldn't figure it out that something was inside her."

 _'She was being controlled.'_ Adam thought, _'That's why she didn't say anything. We punished her when it wasn't her fault.'_

"No parent is ever perfect." They heard Lydia's voice say. They looked up and saw her in her sorceress form, but bandages covered her arms and neck. When Adam saw his mother with her wounds bandaged, he was starting to have flashbacks about the house fire that she saved him from. "Please, Adam, don't look at me like that. I'll be okay, don't worry."

"Before anyone says anything else," Lady Lindall said as she approached the group, "we all need to stay here...for everyone's safety."

"Madam," Lydia spoke up, "what's going on?"

"Cramoisi has been released." Lindall answered, walking towards the entrance of the cave. "My blasted brother caused this...and now, no one is safe, whether they live in the human world or the world of magic."

"You mean everyone is in danger?" Adam quickly asked as he looked at her.

"Yes," Lindall answered, "right now, you all need to make sure that the medicine is working for Danielle. I need to look out for my sisters...and make sure that no more fire imps surprise us."

"Madam Lindall, as much as I don't want to get in your way or the other Empresses, but you're telling us to take care of Danielle when the both worlds are in danger?"

"I understand that fear!" Lindall pushed, "We all do! I'm telling you to watch Danielle...because there's a small chance that Danielle might be the only one who can save us."

"What are you talking about?" Belle asked in shock.

"I can't explain it; only my little sister can. When she and my other sisters get here, she'll explain it." Lindall said, just then, the ground shook again, but this time it lasted at few seconds.

"Lindall, are you still there?" They heard a voice say; they all recognized it as Lady Temps.

"Yes, we're all here." Lindall answered as her sister came into view. "Get everyone in here before more evil tries to harm us." Lady Temps walked inside the cave, with her other two sisters, Veronica and Rouge. When everyone was inside, Lindall placed a barrier around the opening. Veronica quickly went over to her daughter, relieved to see that her granddaughter was safe. With the family and Rouge back together again, Lady Temps and her sisters went deeper into the cave for a little privacy.

"We've got a big problem." Sidra said.

"No one is strong enough to fight Cramoisi," Alma said with worry, "not even us." Lady Temps looked back at the family. She had to discuss what might be the only way to save both worlds...and it will involve the young princess.


	25. A Visit from Gabrielle

Danielle could tell something was wrong. She was surrounded in darkness and completely unable to move...and a crushed heart. She didn't think her fifteenth birthday would lead to something as horrible as this. She actually believed that she was better off dead.

 _'I should've died when I fell off my balcony.'_ Danielle thought, _'I'm no princess...I'm a monster...one that shouldn't exist.'_

"You really shouldn't think like that!" She heard; even though her body couldn't move, she did manage to open her eyes. Danielle could see that she wasn't in the real world, but somewhere in her own mind. "Your energy was stolen from you." She heard the voice say.

"Who...who are...who are you?" Danielle tried to ask; she then saw a ball of blue light floating around, leaving a trail of white smoke. When the ball of light was only a foot away from her, it started to transform. The smell of cheese and parchment flooded Danielle's nose as the light completely transformed into a woman.

The woman was wearing a black dress with white musical notes all over it. She had hair that seemed to be made of pure silver and bright, bright green eyes. There was also a white scarf around her neck; it was also covering the bottom half of her face. Her arms were folded across her chest as she stared at Danielle.

"With that thought you just had," she said, "I don't why I should give you your energy back." Danielle didn't say anything, except close her eyes and let the tears escape her eyes. The woman sighed and realized that she might be a little hard on the young princess. She unfolded her arms and pointed at Danielle. A shot of white lightning came out and hit Danielle. The princess was beginning to feel almost back to normal. She started to stand up, but she could see that there was no floor to stand on.

"Where...where are we?" Danielle bravely asked.

"In your mind." The woman answered clearly, despite the scarf covering her mouth. "I'm Gabrielle; I help give everyone a voice...or at one time I did."

"What do you want with me?" Danielle asked with a little fear.

"My big brother, Gedeon, tricked you." Gabrielle explained.

"What do you mean? He...he told me that I was cursed! He was helping me break it!"

"No!" Gabrielle boomed, causing the place to shake and making princess to lose her balance. "He used you! He wanted you help to unleash a terrible demon!" Danielle became pretty fearful of Gabrielle; she wanted to wake up, but she feared that Gabrielle was preventing her from doing that. "You want some proof, princess? Then I will show you some proof." Gabrielle raised her hand and pointed to the area behind Danielle. The princess looked at the pointed hand, swallowed most of her fears and looked back. What she saw...was an image of when she dug up the Devil's Snapdragon and Gedeon was handing her the book.

"What is this?" Danielle asked, watching what was happening.

"Watch." Gabrielle answered...and that's what Danielle did. When she saw Gedeon come up behind her, nothing could express the shock in her heart. She watched Cramoisi being released from her prison and Gedeon and her leaving Danielle to die on the shore. Danielle couldn't watch anymore; so she turned away.

"Am I dead?" Danielle had to ask; Gabrielle looked straight at her face.

"Nope...thanks to your father." She answered and she pointed back to the image. This time, Danielle was trying to be brave and refuse to look. Gabrielle put one hand on her hip and used her other hand to make a circle. Before Danielle could know what she was doing, she was faced back to the image. It was showing her father and her grandmother fighting off the fire imps.

"I'm not trying to be rude," Danielle said, backing up, "but neither of them is my father." Gabrielle rolled her eyes as she took the image away.

"Oh brother!" She said, "You admitted to my brother that you believe in magic and yet...you don't believe that you do? Proves how ignorant you are."

"Ignorant?" Danielle almost screamed, "How dare you call me that!" Gabrielle just smiled at the princess's reaction.

"Hmm, now there's the real princess."

"'Real' princess?" Danielle asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm happy to see that the dumb Rhodonite Rhombus didn't change you."

"Rhodonite Rhombus?"

"Yes," Gabrielle answered, "my brother put an evil gem inside your heart. That's why you didn't open your mouth to defend yourself. That's why you always got in trouble. That gem was controlling you." Danielle almost couldn't believe it. She turned away and fell to her knees.

"I-I-I knew something was wrong." She said, starting to cry. "I knew something was wrong with me...and I couldn't do anything about it. Everything is my fault."

"Not exactly." Gabrielle answered, "You were fighting something that was in your body. It's not your fault that you couldn't overcome the blasted gem."

"But it is my fault because I released a demon!" Danielle pushed.

"It will be your fault if you don't fix it."

"How do you expect me to fix this mess?" Danielle asked as she stood up.

"You...are the only one who can stop Cramoisi." Gabrielle explained, "You have a very powerful magic, deep inside you, because you were born a hippogryph sorceress."

"A what?"

"A hippogryph is a very special creature because of the way they came into the world. They are the result of impossible love, just like you."

"I don't understand." Danielle said, "How am I...?"

"Because when your parents met, your father was a real beast! He was cursed at the age of eleven and, thanks to your mother, he was free when he turned twenty-one. Your father had a cold heart because of the heart-break in his young life, that's why he was cursed in the first place. Your father worked hard to earn your mother's love and, in a other special way, your mother worked hard to earn your father's love. That's why you are the result of impossible love...because...who would ever learn to love a beast?"

"My...mother did." Danielle softly answered, still absorbing everything that was told.

"That's why you're a hippogryph sorceress." Gabrielle added, "They are the result of the powerful gryphon...and their prey, the horse. That is why they are also so rare. One of their best known abilities is their incredible speed. Why do you think you can run so fast and not get easily tired?"

"How do you expect me to defeat this demon?" Danielle asked frantically, "I don't know anything about magic. I don't even know anything about myself!"

"True, but that's why I'm going to give you a little help." Gabrielle explained, "Your physical body is very weak. I'm going to give you enough strength until this is all over. I'm also going to tell you the weapon you'll have to use." Danielle raised her eyebrows when she heard 'weapon'. "There's only one weapon powerful enough to fight against Cramoisi's trident...and that's the Ax of Virtue. It was created as proof that the impossible was quite possible. No one had been able to harness it's power...except Cramoisi's daughter."

"She had a child? Then why isn't she as evil as her mother?"

"Because she was killed years ago...and Cramoisi wasn't always a demon. She was at one time...an angel." Gabrielle sighed as she explained the story. "My brother was in so much love with Cramoisi that he begged to give her a life again. Our parents were against it...but my sister, Alma, defied them and gave Cramoisi a life again. She and my brother had a daughter, Ebony...and she was also born as a hippogryph sorceress. When she was able to wield the ax, my whole family thought there could be peace among both worlds, but sadly it didn't turn out that way. Humans thought that Ebony would harm them...so they killed her before it would happen. Cramoisi wanted revenge and that anger and sadness took over her heart which turned her into a demon. She refused to believe that humans had any good, but because of the danger everyone was in, my parents sealed her in the Devil's Snapdragon."

"If...Ebony had a heart that innocent," Danielle added, "then she wouldn't want her parents to do this."

"My brother's love for Cramoisi has blinded him...so I don't blame him for thinking this way, but you're right: Ebony would not want this. There are many innocent lives at stake here...and you have to save them." Danielle knew that her life, her family's lives and many other people were at risk, but if she was the only one to save them...then she would have to try.

"I can only guess the consequences that will happen if I don't stop Cramoisi...but no one should suffer because of her anger." Danielle answered and Gabrielle smiled, even though her mouth was hidden by her scarf.

"I believe that you will defeat her." She said, "When you wake up, you will be with your family...and my four sisters. Tell them that you'll need the Ax of Virtue if Cramoisi is to be defeated." Gabrielle then turned away. "Oh, and one more thing, tell Lady Temps...thank you for being there for me." She the opened her arms and her body was covered in a blinding light. Danielle covered her eyes from the light...


	26. Danielle's Choice

"You cannot be serious!" Lydia almost screamed at Lady Temps and her sisters. Lydia and the rest of Danielle's family were in shock after hearing that Danielle would be the only one to defeat Cramoisi. Rouge was also stunned, even though she was hanging out with Danielle, who was still unconscious. Lady Temps told Adam and Belle that it would be best not to let Danielle be around to hear what she and her sisters had to say, so Rouge carried Danielle deeper into the cave and watched over her.

"You scream any louder, Lydia, you're going to wake Danielle up." Veronica pushed, but Lydia didn't want to hear it.

"This is our granddaughter, Veronica!" Lydia squealed, "You really expect me to be calm after hearing something like that?!" While Veronica and Lydia were 'arguing', Belle and Adam were silent. They really didn't want to believe that their daughter was the only solution. Lady Temps could easily see that no one was happy about what they heard.

"You really believe that Danielle could defeat this powerful demon?" Belle managed to ask.

"Sadly I do." Lady Temps answered, "I've read my sister's prophecy multiple times. Your daughter is the only one who has parents who are half-human and half-magical being. I understand that this is someone you love, Belle, but Danielle is the only one who could save everyone...just like when you saved us from Fiona."

"Lady Temps, this is my daughter!" Belle pushed, "My only child! Besides, you saw the evidence. She's completely drained of her energy. How can she fight this demon in her condition?" Adam didn't even try to speak up. He was just trying to process everything. He didn't want to lose his daughter to fight a demon she was tricked into releasing, but...he also knew that there was more than one life at stake. He groaned as he went over to Rouge and Danielle.

"I suppose you heard everything?" He asked Rouge; she just nodded her head 'yes'. She didn't say a word. "You're not going to say anything, are you?"

"Not with this matter." She answered, "I will say this: it doesn't matter what we think, the decision belongs to Danielle." Adam nodded his head in agreement, but he was still bothered and worried about his daughter's life.

Suddenly, Danielle opened her eyes and sat up, startling Rouge in the process. Adam was very surprised as she turned and looked at him. She knew that the moth creature she was staring at was her father because of the images Lady Gabrielle showed her. Fury was building in her chest as she got up.

"Danielle!" Adam said, not caring about his daughter's reaction to him. "Don't get up." Danielle wouldn't listen with a determined look on her face. She covered her body with her mother's cape, since her transformation destroyed her dress.

"Don't try to stop me, father." She said, stunning Adam that she recognized him. "I caused this mess...and I'm the one who can fix it. So move out of my way." Adam was very surprised because he saw a side of his daughter that he had never seen before. He took a breath and moved aside. He followed his daughter back to the rest of the group; Rouge just slowly followed from behind.

When the group saw Danielle, everyone was stunned that she was standing and walking towards them. Belle quickly got up, transformed back into her human form and bear-hugged her daughter. Adam, Veronica and Lydia joined into the hug. Danielle didn't even try to get herself out of it, even though she knew what was going on, she was happy to see her family and be with them again.

Lady Temps smiled at the sight...and so did her sisters. They also got up from the ground and stood where they were, except Lady Temps. She carefully approached the group, but still gave them their space. Danielle quickly noticed her and her sisters; it quickly gave her the idea that they were Lady Gabrielle's sisters. Danielle quickly cleared her throat and tried to get out her family's embrace.

"Hello Princess Danielle." Lady Temps said, bowing to her. Danielle nodded her head when she finally got her family to release her. "I'm Lady Temps...the man that tricked you into thinking you were cursed or whatever else he told you-"

"Is your big brother." Danielle finished; Lady Temps dropped her robes and stood back up.

"How...did you know about that?" She asked in surprised.

"Lady Gabrielle told me." Danielle answered and Lady Temps and her sisters almost fell in shock.

"You saw her?" Lady Alma asked, thinking that her baby sister had made peace and passed on.

"She gave me the strength to walk and move." Danielle answered, "She gave me the strength and advice to defeat Cramoisi."

"Hmm, what exactly did she say to you?" Lady Sidra asked; Danielle turned and looked back at Lady Temps.

"She wanted me to tell you, Lady Temps, that she thanks you for always believing her and staying by her side." Lady Temps brought her hands to her face, covering her nose and mouth, in shock.

"See!" Lady Temps said, looking back at her sisters! "I told you that she would give us a sign!"

"All right," Lady Lindall said, "you made your point about Gabby!" She then looked back at Danielle. "Did...she say anything else?"

"Yes," Danielle answered, "if I'm going to stop Cramoisi, I must have the Ax of Virtue."

"Whoa! You can't have that!" Lady Alma said, but Lindall gave her a stare of anger.

"If Gabby says that ax will defeat Cramoisi," Lindall pushed, "then we have to give Danielle the ax."

"But the ax can only be held by someone who was born of impossible love!" Alma argued, "What happens if the ax rejects the princess?" Danielle was beginning to get annoyed that Gabrielle's sisters weren't agreeing. Lady Temps rolled her eyes and pulled out a big box.

"Temperance, what are you doing?" Sidra asked.

"If Gabby says that Danielle needs the Ax of Virtue to stop Cramoisi, then I'm going to give it to her." Temperance answered as she opened the large box. A bright red and pink light came out of the box. Lady Temps turned the box, where it was facing Danielle. She looked in the large box; there was a large ax, with a double-sided blade, a long white handle and two feathers tied with golden ribbon at the top of the blade.

"Is this it?" Danielle asked; Lady Temps nodded 'yes'. Danielle looked at the ax, took in a deep breath and gently grabbed it. To the surprise of Lady Lindall, Alma and Sidra, Danielle raised the ax on her own. It didn't reject her as its owner. Belle, Adam, Lydia and Veronica were also very surprised that Danielle managed to wield a large weapon.

"Danielle," Adam spoke up as he approached her, "are you sure about this?" She turned to face her family.

"I was used to unleash this demon." Danielle explained, "I had a gem inside my heart to keep me from acting like my real self. Gedeon tricked me into believing I was cursed. He tricked me to unleash Cramoisi. After he took all my energy, they left me to die of poison or to drown. I was used in an evil plan...and I'm going to fix this. I'm not going to let anybody suffer!"


	27. The Challenge

**Fellow Readers, I apologize for not putting up a new chapter lately. My computer mouse broke and had to get it fixed. Now I have my computer back and will get back to the process on continuing the story!**

* * *

The sky turned red and purple as fire imps ran through the once beautiful town of Paris. People were running for their lives, trying to escape the carnage and fire, but to no avail. The fire imps had been capturing humans, throwing them in cages and making them suffer through the hot iron. In the middle of the torn city, there was a huge rock, taller than any of the buildings, with hot flames trying to spit out. At the top of the rock was Lord Gedeon and Cramoisi; they were sitting on the rock as if the rock was their throne.

As Gedeon promised, he let Cramoisi do whatever she wanted. He treated her like a queen and he plans to keep doing it. He didn't care seeing the humans scream for their lives and begging for mercy. All that did was remember when...his daughter begged for her life...and the humans refused to hear it. Cramoisi thought the same thing; it brought a smile to her face listening to all the screaming. She believed this was the perfect revenge for her daughter's death.

"I thank you, Gedeon, for keeping your promise." Cramoisi said, sitting in his lap.

"I wasn't going to break it to you." Gedeon said, clearly under the spell of his love for her. "Ebony was taken from us. You...are all I have left. No one could take your place."

"These...horrible monsters...don't deserve to exist, Gedeon. If we could, I would destroy all of them."

"Well, my sweet angel, I will take you to the most important cities in the human world." He explained, "Paris is only one of them; I'll take you to every single important city in this heartless world. Without leaders, these humans become pathetic, worthless and stupid. We'll take the big heads first and make our way quickly to the small fish."

"Hmmmm! How sweet of you." She said in a sultry voice, rubbing her hands on Gedeon's chest.

* * *

"How gross!"

"What do you see, sister?" Lady Temps asked Sidra. The two of them, plus Lady Temps, Lindall, Danielle and her parents, were hiding in the outskirts of Paris. Veronica, Lydia and Rouge went back to the castle, in case the fire imps decided to spread out. Rouge was also ordered to tell Rosetta to guard Sagittarius, his family and his castle for the same reason.

"You don't want to know." Sidra answered, clearly disgusted, as she lowered her telescope.

"I think it's pretty obvious by the way you're talking." Alma piped up, "So...what's our plan?"

"You, Sidra, Lindall and the King and Queen go and save the people from the fire imps." Lady Temps answered, "Danielle and I will go after Gedeon and that blasted demon."

"I'm not leaving-" Adam started, but Belle threw her hand over his mouth before he stuck his foot in his mouth.

"Are you absolutely sure about that, Lady Temps?" Belle spoke up, "You don't need any of us?"

"I can understand what you and Adam are probably feeling, but you'll be needed to save all those people. Besides...I want to give my brother a piece of my mind first."

"Please do." Sidra pushed, "I'll get disgusted again if I see Cramoisi doing what she was doing to our brother."

"Shall we, princess?" Lady Temps asked as they all looked at Danielle. The Princess didn't turn from what she was staring at. It broke Danielle's heart seeing everyone getting captured and burned by the fire imps. She held a tighter hold on the Ax of Virtue as angry tears escaped her eyes. She then growled as she looked at the group.

"No one deserves to suffer such torment." She finally said, "I'm not going to let this continue!"

* * *

"It looks like everyone has been captured." Gedeon said, looking at the fiery prisons through his telescope.

"Good!" Cramoisi said with an evil smile. "Now...where should we go next, Gedeon?"

"How about...Berlin?" He asked, "Home of some of the best meats of the world."

"Yummy!" She said with a very hungry look.

"Gedeon!" Someone screamed and then, a bright light hit Gedeon's back.

"What the heck was that?" He furiously asked as he turned around, only to get pushed off the rock by his sister, Lady Temps.

"I'm going to strangle you for this!" Lady Temps screamed as she and her brother tumbled down the rock. Cramoisi shook her head as she growled. She knew that Gedeon's sisters would get in the way, but she wasn't going to let them.

"Temperance, you're as bad as Gabrielle." Cramoisi said to herself as she summoned her most powerful weapon. A spark of fire appeared in her hand and grew to take shape. After the fire took shape, she grabbed it and the fire ceased, revealing her Trident of Fury.

"Cramoisi!" Another person yelled out; Cramoisi groaned and rolled her eyes. She turned around and quickly became stunned. The person standing before her was Danielle, wielding the Ax of Virtue.

"You?" Cramoisi said in shock. "I thought you were dead." Danielle shrugged her shoulders.

"You used me to get out." Danielle said, "I won't let you harm these people and everyone in this world." She raised her free hand and pointed it at Cramoisi. "I challenge you to a duel!" When Cramoisi heard that, she started to laugh.

"You?" She asked, still laughing. "You challenge me? Ha! As if you basically have a chance at defeating me." She finally stopped laughing, but still smiled. "Fine, a small fight will be good for me, considering that I'll be fighting a child."

"I'm no child." Danielle said, holding the Ax with both hands. "I'm fifteen years old. I will defeat you, even if it costs me my life."

"It probably will." Cramoisi added, holding her Trident of Fury in both hands. "You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into."


	28. A Slow Start

"Gedeon, you are more selfish than we all believed!" Lady Temps screamed as she fought with her big brother.

"Selfish?" Gedeon said in fury as he wielded his Destruction wand. "It was selfish of Mother and Father to seal Cramoisi away in the first place!" He aimed his wand at his sister and fired. Temperance quickly dodged out of the way; the beam destroyed a brick wall.

"She was trying to harm every bit of life possible!" Temperance shouted, aiming her Time Scepter wand at Gedeon.

"These humans took Ebony away from us!" He yelled as he jumped into the air. "You would want revenge too!" He pointed his Destruction wand at his sister and fired another beam. Temperance wasn't able to dodge this one. The beam pushed her into another building, causing it to collapse.

"I'm going to scalp you for that!" Temperance said, getting out of the rubble.

"You've never been able to do anything to me. You're just like Gabrielle: getting Mother and Father to do your fights instead of doing it yourself."

"That's not true!" Temperance yelled, finally out of the rubble.

"Oh really?" He asked, "What about when Gabrielle's clarinet fell into the wrong hands again? What did you do about that?" Temperance groaned at that question. "Nothing. That's why you're not as powerful as me: you don't take things into your own hands!" Temperance charged her brother and raised her Time Scepter wand. It then transformed into a mace as she was bringing it down. Gedeon raised his Destruction Wand, transforming it into a mace too. The two weapons clashed as Temperance and Gedeon stared at each other.

"You never cared about anything except what you wanted." Temperance said.

"Ebony was stolen from me; Cramoisi was taken from me. I'm not going to let that happen again and I don't care if I have to destroy everything in my path in order to have that. Not Mother, not Father-and not my sisters!"

"Well-no one is going to let yours or Cramoisi's pain kill off the humans!" Temperance said, "Not all humans are so judgemental!"

"Oh really? Well, show me proof about that! Show me right now!" Gedeon pushed his sister and raised his mace again.

* * *

Adam, Belle and Lady Temps' older sisters were all in disguise as they broke the cages of all the prisoners. Sidra had to use a special water spell to cool the cages so that the cages would break, but also not give the people a shock. The spell she used also made the prisoners light-headed, making them easy to control. The last thing the sisters, Adam and Belle wanted was the prisoners to scream and try to harm them when they were trying to save them.

Lady Lindall and Alma were busy fighting off and destroying all the fire imps while Belle, Adam and Sidra saved the prisoners. Even though Adam and Belle were happy about saving the people, they were scared out of their minds about Danielle. After breaking a cage, the two of them would look at the top of the rock, where Danielle was fighting Cramoisi. They saw her fall off the rock and tumbled down to the ground. Belle wanted to go to her and protect her from Cramoisi, but Sidra stopped her.

"Sidra, don't stop me!" She told her, trying to get past her, but Sidra wouldn't let her.

"Belle," she said, "I know this is your daughter, but you've got to believe that she'll handle it."

"I don't think I can." She said, trying again to get past Sidra. Adam looked back up at the rock, seeing his daughter fight Cramoisi. He also wanted to get up there and get between them. When he saw her daughter go down, he decided to even the match.

* * *

"You should have never challenged me!" Cramoisi growled as she walked towards Danielle. She had fallen down the huge rock and landed face-down with the Ax of Virtue next to her. Danielle lifted her head and reached for the Ax, but Cramoisi stepped down on her hand. "I should've killed you with my bare hands when I got released." Cramoisi evilly chuckled. "A child like you...disliked by everyone but your own family. You don't deserve this kind of pain." Danielle made her own growl as she looked at Cramoisi.

"Are you comparing me to your daughter?" She asked; Cramoisi got so upset that she slapped Danielle.

"No! You're worse than my daughter. Your parents came from difficult lives where so many had judged them. Nobody judged me and Gedeon!"

"No." Danielle added, trying to stand up. "They judged your daughter." Cramoisi roared as flames tried to jump off her skin. The flames consumed her and then died down after a few seconds. Cramoisi had transformed into the horrible demon she had become. Her skin was red-hot, the same color as her angry eyes, Her horns grew bigger and longer and her claws were black and much longer than any animal.

"I'm going to make sure that you never say that again!" Cramoisi roared as she raised her left arm, with fire leaping out of her hand. Danielle held her ground; she wasn't going to take a coward's way out and run off. Just then, Danielle was pushed out of the way. She fell just in time to miss Cramoisi's flaming hand. She heard a yell of pain when she hit the ground. She quickly got up-and saw her father, as if he took the hit instead of her. The green fur on his chest had been smoldered, just like if Cramoisi hit Adam in the chest with her fiery hand. He groaned as he barely moved his arms. Cramoisi was very furious about Adam getting in the way, so she decided to get him out of her way.

"Father!" Danielle almost yelled and Cramoisi looked at her.

"I'll get to you when I'm done dealing with your monster father!" She said, summoning her Trident of Fury in her hands. She raised her trident with both hands and was getting ready to plunge it down on Adam's body. Adam couldn't move out of the way because it was in a lot of pain from Cramoisi's fiery slap. He didn't care that he was facing death again; he wasn't going to let his decision get in the way of trying to save his daughter. He closed his eyes, expecting the trident to kill him. Suddenly, Adam felt a shadow over him and heard a loud clinking sound, like metal hitting metal. He opened his eyes and was shocked to see Danielle between him and Cramoisi. She was holding the Ax of Virtue and using it to block Cramoisi's Trident of Fury.

"What the-?!" Cramoisi said, stunned on how fast Danielle got between them. Danielle growled as the magic of the Ax of Virtue started to respond to Danielle's natural magic.

"YOU-leave-my father...OUT OF THIS!"


	29. Cramoisi's Defeat

The magic inside Danielle and the magic within the Ax of Virtue started to fuse. With both hands, Danielle pushed the Ax towards Cramoisi's Trident. When she pushed Cramoisi away, Danielle was covered in a blinding light. Cramoisi shook her head, getting her focus back, and looked back at Danielle. She no longer looked like a human. She had transformed into her hippogryph form.

"You've crossed the line." Danielle said, standing on her horse feet and holding the Ax in her clawed bird feet. Cramoisi growled as she stood back up.

"Is that so?" She growled as her Trident started to increase its power.

"You went after my father after harming so many people." Danielle explained, "Your pain has threatened so many lives; it's even threatening your life and Gedeon's. It's time to let go."

"Never!" Cramoisi screamed and charged at Danielle. The princess jumped into the air and Cramoisi followed her. Danielle decided to have their battle in the sky.

* * *

"Adam!" Belle cried out, knowing that he snuck off. She wasn't too happy about it, but she understood the reason behind it. She quickly went, in her deer sorceress form, to the area where her daughter was last seen. When she got there, she found Adam, but he wasn't what she was expecting. Adam was lying on his back and she saw smoke rising from his chest. She quickly approached him and saw the plush fur, that was on his chest, still smoldering.

"I'm not dying." He calmly said; he didn't have to see Belle to know she was there. "I'm just in enough pain that I don't want to move."

"What did you do?" She asked worriedly.

"I took a hit that was meant for Danielle." He answered; Belle could see that, even though he was answering her questions and talking to her, he wasn't looking at her. She looked into the sky and saw Danielle in her hippogryph form and fighting Cramoisi.

"Adam, you've got to fight the pain and try to get up." Belle pushed and Adam had to agree, but they both knew that he couldn't do it on his own.

* * *

"I'm going to make sure that you pay for crossing me!" Cramoisi almost screamed as her Trident pushed against Danielle's Ax.

"You crossed me when Gedeon used me to set you free!" Danielle yelled, keeping a tight grip on the Ax.

"As I said before," Cramoisi pushed, "we should've killed you when you let me out."

"No, Gedeon let you out!" Danielle said, "You only used me as a tool! If it wasn't for Gedeon, you wouldn't be out, but I wouldn't have been so miserable!"

"Miserable? How do you think I felt? Being stuck in that prison with no contact with anybody! You could never express how that felt!"

"No! I couldn't," Danielle admitted, "but that doesn't you have to take your pain out on everyone!"

"No one knew the pain that I went through." Cramoisi said; she then noticed down below Danielle's parents trying to get away. "I'm going to make sure that my pain will be healed, but yours is only going to begin!" She then pushed Danielle off her Trident and shot a powerful beam at her. It hit Danielle and sent her towards a burning building. The building crumbled and fell on Danielle; Cramoisi evilly laughed as she then turned over at Belle and Adam.

* * *

"I'm trying to quick, Adam." Belle said as she carried Adam on her back.

"I know," he said, "but I'm worried." Just then, the ground in front of them exploded. Both of them were pushed back by the aftershock. When the smoke cleared, Cramoisi was standing there with an evil smile on her face.

"I've taken care of your daughter!" Cramoisi cried out with a smile. That just crushed Belle and Adam's heart. Cramoisi then raised her Trident.

"You're going to pay for destroying my daughter!" Belle cried out as she pulled out her Rose Blade. Cramoisi just laughed, knowing that the Rose Blade was no match against her Trident of Fury.

"Well, I'm going to make sure that you don't have another problem child ever again!" Cramoisi roared as she raised her Trident. Belle was getting ready to fight Cramoisi. She then noticed that Adam was standing next to her with his Silk Dagger Claws out.

"Danielle was never a problem!" Adam whispered, "So don't you ever dare call my daughter a 'problem' again!"

"Try and stop me!" Cramoisi said as she charged at them. She raised her Trident as Belle and Adam raised their weapons.

Suddenly...Cramoisi stops in her tracks a few feet away from Belle and Adam. Her face had dropped, but she didn't move. Adam and Belle had wondered what had happened. Just then, a white line going down her shoulders and went diagonally down her hip. The light got brighter and brighter until it consumed Cramoisi. Belle and Adam turned around to avoid getting blind. When the light died down, they looked back.

There was Danielle, back in her human form, looking like she had swung the Ax. Cramoisi was nowhere to seen; all that was left her was her broken Trident. Belle and Adam came to one conclusion...Danielle had destroyed Cramoisi. She pushed the Ax's blade down to the ground and fell to her knees. She released the Ax's handle and completely fell to the ground.

* * *

 **I apologize for such a short chapter. I was struggling on how the battle should've turned out.**


	30. No Longer in Danger

"Danielle!" Adam almost screamed when he and Belle saw her go down. He ignored his pain and went over to his daughter. In fact, he got to her before Belle could. Tears fell down their faces as Adam turned their daughter over. Danielle's eyes were closed and her body was limp; neither of them wanted to believe she was gone. They just cried and let their tears fall on Danielle; they didn't care who was going to catch them. Lady Sidra, one of Lady Temps' sisters, approached them, but they didn't move. Belle opened her eyes and looked at Sidra.

"Is everyone safe?" Belle managed to ask, despite choking up.

"Yes." Sidra answered, "All the people, adult and children, are safe. They're all under a confusion spell so that they don't have any memory of this."

"Good." Belle spoke, still choking up.

"Your daughter isn't dead." Sidra decided to say and both, Adam and Belle, looked at her. "Trust me, I and my family can tell when someone's dead and I can assure you that she's not dead." That brought so much relief to Belle and Adam. Despite the physical pain Adam was in, he and Belle hugged Danielle's body. Belle, since she was closest to her daughter's chest, listened to Danielle's beating heart.

"She's not dead yet!" They all heard and, suddenly, something hit Sidra from behind, launching her into a broken building. Belle saw Lady Temps with her sister and the rubble. She and Adam then looked to the point of origin. There was Lord Gedeon, Lady Temps' big brother, with the most furious look on his face. His eyes glowed red in response to his fury and his mace was just surging with energy. Belle pulled out her Rose Blade again and put herself between her husband and daughter.

"You-are not going anywhere near my family!" Belle pushed as she stood her ground, but Gedeon didn't back down and his fury increased.

"You can't stop me!" He yelled, "She killed my sweet Cramoisi! Someone who kills don't deserve to live!" He then charged at Belle and swung his mace. Belle stood her ground and swung her Rose Blade. It was to no avail because when the mace and blade hit, the mace broke the Rose Blade in half. After Gedeon broke the blade, he then punched Belle in her stomach. The punch pushed her and launched her away from Gedeon and hit Adam, just like how Gedeon punched Lady Temps and hit Lady Sidra into the broken building.

When Belle got between her family and Gedeon, Adam tried to get up with Danielle in his arms, but his pain from his chest was slowing him down. As Adam was getting ready to pick Danielle up, Belle was punched and the force threw her back. She slammed into Adam, throwing both of them away from Danielle. When they landed, Adam saw Gedeon raising his mace to crush his daughter's chest. Even though it would crush his heart, he pushed his wife off him and jumped to his daughter, shielding Danielle with his body.

Gedeon didn't care that Adam was going to shield Danielle; he believed there was nothing that could stop his mace. Suddenly, a bright blue shield appeared a few inches from Adam's back. When Gedeon's mace hit the shield, the mace broke! He was so stunned that he looked at his broken mace, formally his magic wand, and yelled in anger, like he was having a tantrum. When Adam heard Gedeon's rant, he looked up and briefly saw the shield. It then vanished as quickly as Adam saw it.

"Adam." He heard a male voice say, but he didn't really recognized it. There was also no other male around him, except Gedeon.

"You broke my wand!" Gedeon said in fury; Adam looked at him. Gedeon was holding his broken mace wand and he was getting more upset than ever. "I'm going to kill you for this!" He began to charge at Adam, still shielding his daughter.

Suddenly, a burst of fire got between Gedeon and Adam. When the fire died down, there was someone standing between them. Adam couldn't see who it was, but he could see Gedeon's reaction to the person. Gedeon started to stammer and his face was full of fear. The person standing between him and Adam...was his and his sisters' father!

Their father was wearing orange royal clothes with golden shoes and cape. There was also gold and orange feathers sticking out of his head. He also has an orange beak on his face instead of a regular 'human' mouth. He was very angry as he stared straight into his son's eyes with his arms folded across his chest and rapping his left foot. Gedeon, finally out of fear, turned to get ready to run, but his father grabbed his right ear.

"You are in big trouble, mister." His father said, close to his son's face. "Lindall! Alma! Sidra! Temperance!" He then almost yelled and all of his daughters quickly went to him, despite that Temperance tried to get Sidra off her and the rubble. All the girls stood in front of their father, all scared of what he had to say. "Your brother is going to be stuck with your mother and I."

"What?" Gedeon said, but his father turned and looked at him. That look was enough to shut Gedeon's mouth.

"Now as I was saying," the father continued, "your brother is going to stay with me and your mother. The two of us will think of a punishment for him. My girls-you all did well." The four sisters looked at each other in surprise. "I know you're all surprised, but you all did everything you could to protect these people, including their majesties." He then looked at Lady Temps. "Temperance, I'm very proud that you didn't give up on Gabrielle's prophecy. Your mother and I were never sure if it was true or not, but you continued to believe in it." Temperance swallowed her nervousness.

"Thank you, father." She said and he just nodded his head.

"As of now," he said, "you all need to make sure that the people living here or anyone else don't remember what had happened. Their majesties...and their families, can be allowed to remember if they want to."

"Father." Lindall decided to speak up as her eyes looked at Temperance then back to their father. "Temperance is injured." When Lady Temps heard that, she looked at her eldest sister.

"No, I'm not." Lady Temps spoke to her sister, but Lindall pointed down at her sister's skirt. Temperance looked down and saw a small stream of blood going down her leg and soaking her white shoe. She pulled up her skirt and saw two puncture wounds on her right leg. She started to think back to when her big brother punched her, causing her to fly into Sidra and land into the broken building. She quickly remembered that she felt a nasty pain in her leg when she landed in the rubble. Temperance dropped her skirt and looked at her big brother. "You...you...YOU...!" Temperance started to say as she was about to jumped onto her brother, but Lindall stopped her.

"As I was trying to say, father, let one of us be empress of the world of magic until Temperance is better."

"What?" Lady Temps said as she looked at her big sister. "It's just a flesh wound! I'll be all right!"

"If you landed on a dirty nail which caused those wounds, I don't want to hear that you have an infection!" Lindall pushed, "If you won't do it for us, do it for the residents of the world of magic...and the magical beings that live here in the human world." Lady Temps didn't like to be side-lined when she had a duty as empress of the world of magic, but her sister had a point. Temperance looked at their father and he nodded his head.

"All right then." Lady Temps answered, "I'll...rest until my wound heals." The three sisters were in relief from hearing that, especially with their father being right in front of them. Gedeon didn't have any word of the matter on anything. He didn't want to face anymore of their father's wrath; it was bad enough that he was being held by his ear by his father.

"Well, you all have work to do." Their father said and all girls bowed to him.

"Father," Lady Temps spoke up, "I would like to help Belle and Adam get them and their daughter back to their home."

"Very well." The father answered, but he noticed the look that Sidra was making. It was like she knew something everyone else didn't know or realize. "Sidra, you know something we don't?" Sidra made an embarrassing blush.

"They're already gone." Sidra said as she pointed to the area behind her father. Everyone looked at the area; it was true: Adam, Belle and Danielle were gone. The only things that were still there...was Belle's broken Rose Blade and the Ax of Virtue, stuck in the ground.

"Where did they go?" Lady Temps asked as she picked up the broken sword pieces. she soon turned and looked at her brother...and so did her sisters.

"Don't look at me!" Gedeon pleaded with his family. "It wasn't me! I wouldn't want anything to do save them!" He then heard a growl from his father. He looked at his father and he was rapping his foot again. "No, father! Don't look at me like that!"

"I already am."


	31. Back Home

"I'm going to be cleaning this place for a long time." Lydia said to Mrs. Potts as they and a few more servants cleaned the castle.

Lydia, Veronica and Rouge were told to return to protect the castle. A few crowds of fire imps had reached the vicinity of Adam's kingdom. So Lydia, Veronica and the castle guards had been fighting the fire imps, keeping them from harming anyone in the castle or in the nearby villages. Rouge stayed behind in the castle to keep the fire imps from getting inside. When Cramoisi was destroyed, all of her fire imps had gone up in smoke.

After the fire imps disappeared, Veronica, Lydia and the castle guards returned to the castle. Many of the guards had injuries and burns to their bodies; even Veronica and Lydia had a few burns. In fact, the Infirmary wing was so full that some of the injured had to be put in other rooms. Veronica and Lydia refused to have any medical care because they didn't want to be resting knowing that their children and granddaughter was still out there. They helped the servants clean the castle and the grounds around the castle. Rouge offered to help, but Lydia and Veronica told her to keep an eye out for either Adam, Belle or Danielle.

"You really should have that bad burn on your leg looked at, Lydia." Mrs. Potts said, but Lydia wouldn't hear it.

"No." Lydia said, "I refuse to have a doctor look at me until my son comes home." She then sighed as tears fell. "Alive...or dead."

"Lydia, don't start thinking that." Mrs. Potts pushed, but she didn't blame Lydia for thinking about that. If any of her children did what Adam did, Mrs. Potts would refuse to settle until her children came home as well.

"I'm going to see how Veronica is doing." Lydia said, taking her broom with her.

"Well...don't push yourself." Mrs. Potts said and Lydia nodded. Lydia left the front hall and went out to the stone bridge, connecting the iron gate to the castle. She saw Veronica in a meditating pose and the bridge was covered in a cerulean-blue light. It didn't take much for Lydia to figure out what Veronica was doing. As soon as Lydia stepped onto the bridge, Veronica opened her eyes and looked at her friend.

"How are you doing?" Lydia asked and Veronica didn't move an inch.

"Sore." Veronica answered, "That's why I decided to fix the bridge myself. Everyone else would take much longer to do it."

"Hmm, your back is bothering you that much, huh?"

"I really can't do anything else." Veronica added, "I can't use a broom or mop or lift anything because of my burned back." She then sighed in defeat. "Who am I fooling? I dealing with more fire imps than I care to admit."

"Veronica, you're a type of fire bird." Lydia tried to clear up. "You were trying to make sure everyone else was protected. No one, not even me, could have handle that much heat and fire."

"I know...and my back is paying the price. I would like to rest and heal...but I want my daughter and granddaughter back...and Adam."

"I know you're trying to be nice by adding Adam in the mix." Lydia pointed out, "We'll make sure that they come home...no matter what has happened to them." Veronica looked at her friend...and smiled for the first since this whole mess happened. She placed her left hand on the stone bridge, causing the blue light, surrounding the bridge, to disappear.

"Well, the bridge is fixed." Veronica said, slowly getting up. "That's one problem that no one else need to worry about." Lydia nodded her head, showing that she was happy about that.

"Veronica! Lydia!" Someone yelled; the two women turned around and looked up at the castle. They saw Rouge standing on one of the balconies. "Both of you need to get up here! There's something flying this way!" All the pain that Veronica and Lydia had been set aside and they quickly went inside.

All the servants that Lydia and Veronica ran passed were very surprised, but they didn't dare stop them to ask them. The only one who wasn't afraid was Mrs. Potts. She didn't ask them what was going on because she decided to follow after them. Chip, who was gathering burned items, saw his mother following Lydia and Veronica. He wondered what might be the problem, so he followed his mother.

Veronica and Lydia quickly got to the ballroom and saw Rouge on the balcony. They approached her and she was looking through her red telescope. She put her telescope down and looked at the two ladies.

"Take a look, towards the north." Rouge said as she handed her telescope to Veronica. She lifted the telescope to her eye, but she groaned in pain.

"I can't do it." Veronica said as she gave the telescope back. "Lydia, you do it." Lydia nodded her head and pulled out her own, purple, telescope. She looked through her telescope and looked towards the north. Lydia saw that Rouge was telling the truth and saw something flying straight towards them.

"I'm sure what it is, but it's flying as fast as it can this way." Lydia explained and then put her telescope down. "I'm going to switch glasses to see if I can get a better look." She removed the eye piece and put in a different piece on it. She then looked through her telescope again.

"Is there a problem?" The three of them heard, but only Rouge and Veronica turned around to see Mrs. Potts with Chip right behind her.

"We see something, but we don't know what it is." Rouge answered.

"Oh dear heavens!" Lydia said in shock. She put her telescope down and turned around. "Get down!" She screamed, pushing Rouge and Veronica down to the ground. As soon as she pushed them down, something went through the glass window. Mrs. Potts and Chip also got down, but none of the broken glass reached them. Everyone heard a loud grunt, like someone landed on the ballroom floor...hard.

Everyone looked up and were very surprised. It was Adam who flew through the window. When Lydia stood up, she saw Belle, in her human form and lying face-down a few feet from Adam. Both of them were cut up by the broken glass, but Adam was more cut up than his wife. Lydia quickly ran over to her son and Veronica did the same for her daughter.

"Adam!" Lydia almost yelled; she saw the horrible burn on his chest. "Adam, open your eyes!" It took a few more seconds of prodding, but he finally opened his eyes.

"Mother." He softly said as he looked over at his wife. "Take care of Danielle." Lydia looked over at Belle; she and Veronica couldn't see Danielle. That's when Veronica thought of something. She gently grabbed her daughter and flipped her onto her back. Belle was holding Danielle close to her, as if she was protecting her.

"Belle, please let go!" Veronica pleaded; Belle found the strength to open her eyes. She groaned and released her daughter. Veronica removed Danielle off her mother, but when she did, Veronica noticed that her daughter's magic dress was partially torn. She looked at the bare skin and noticed that it was bruised. Veronica looked at Mrs. Potts and Chip. "Can you two get Danielle into her room?"

"Of course, ma'am." Mrs. Potts said; she looked at Chip. "I need your help to carry the princess." Chip nodded his head and, with the utmost respect, picked Danielle off the floor. Veronica picked up her daughter and Lydia picked up her son and they carried them to the infirmary wing.


	32. Sore

Belle slowly opened her eyes, feeling the pain in her stomach. She could hear voices as her mind was coming back to life. She soon recognized the room she was in; it was the same room that Adam gave her when he and Belle first met. Belle could tell that one of the voices belonged to her mother. She groaned as she tried to sit up, fighting the horrible pain.

"Lie still, Belle." She heard as her mother came into her view. "You really shouldn't move." Veronica added, "You're badly bruised. I think you have a few broken ribs." Belle wasn't too surprised, especially with that awful punch Lord Gedeon gave her.

"Belle, what in the world happened?" She then heard her father, Maurice, say. Her father quickly came into view and hugged her.

"Maurice, no!" Veronica warned and pushed him off their daughter. Belle groaned as she fell back down on her pillow.

"What was that for?" Maurice quickly asked as he walked back up to his daughter and wife.

"Her ribs might be broken!" Veronica said, getting into his face. "You hug her tightly and her ribs might make her worse! I understand that you're scared; so am I, but you can't go up to her like that!"

"I'm...sorry." Maurice calmly said, also not wanting his wife to scream at him again.

"Would you both stop?" Veronica and Maurice heard; they looked back at their daughter. Belle wasn't happy listening to her parents get upset with each other.

"Belle, I just-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Belle almost yelled at her mother. "I've went through enough yelling at each other! I don't want to hear each other sides!" Before Belle could say anymore, there was a knock at the door. Maurice went up to the door and opened it; there was Mrs. Potts and Chip.

"May we come in?" Mrs. Potts asked.

"I'm not sure." Veronica said, but before she said anything, something hit her head. She quickly fell, but quickly got up. Everyone saw this green paste, covering her mouth.

"Ignore her." Belle calmly said, with her hand pointing at her mother. "Mrs. Potts, come in. Papa, please leave with Mama...now!" Maurice quickly helped his wife off the floor and left with her...and her mouth still covered with the paste. Mrs. Potts and Chip looked at each other, but they entered the room. "How's...what has happened?" Belle asked, staring at the ceiling.

"We were hoping...you would tell us." Chip managed to ask; his mother then sat down next to Belle's bed.

"You have a horrible bruise on your stomach area." Mrs. Potts explained, "The master's chest is badly burned and he's been cut by the window glass...and the Princess is still unconscious. You're the only one awake...is it possible you could explain?" Belle groaned again, but not in pain this time.

"Danielle...was fighting this demon that was unleashed." Belle explained, "Adam and I helped the people in Paris to get out of these horrible fiery prisons."

"You mean those people know about you and the master?" Mrs. Potts asked in worry.

"Calm down." Belle said, with a little determination. "Lady Temps and her sisters helped us. They stayed behind to...clean up Paris...and make sure no humans remembered that."

"That's...a bit of relief." Mrs. Potts said with a relaxed voice.

"Do you know what happened to the master?" Chip asked, keeping his distance. "I overheard that master was badly burned. Aiglentina had to beg him to change back into a human so she could heal his burn properly. Do you know...what happened to him?" A few tears escaped Belle's eyes, remembering the pain he was in so he could save their daughter.

"Adam took a hit that was meant for Danielle." Belle answered, "He told me...that he wanted to take the hit...so that Danielle didn't suffer."

"Well, sadly, Lydia had to knock the master out in order to not move around in pain." Mrs. Potts added in. "What about the Princess? We didn't see any horrible wounds on her, but she's still unconscious."

"I don't want to talk about it." Belle pushed, "I don't care how many times you all ask. I won't talk about it." Chip looked at his mother, but Mrs. Potts looked at him, telling him to keep his mouth shut. "Who's watching her?"

"Tranquillité." Mrs. Potts answered, "Lydia is with the master...and your parents were with you."

"I want to be alone...please." Belle asked and Mrs. Potts just nodded her head. She gently grabbed her son and they both left the room. When the room was empty, Belle tried again to get up. She used whatever strength she had...and transformed into her deer form. She walked to the window and the vines, in her antlers, opened the window.

Suddenly, large vines popped out of her back and tied themselves together to shape into a pair of large hands. She grabbed the top of the window and started to climb the castle walls. Belle didn't care about the pain she was in...she wanted to see her daughter. She ignored the little pain she was feeling and kept climbing. When Belle reached balcony, connected to her daughter's room, she was impressed that it was fixed that quick.

"Mother must've helped." Belle said, trying to open the door with her hooves. The handle finally moved and the door opened. Belle walked inside, but was very surprised.

Danielle was still sleeping in her bed, but Tranquillité wasn't there...Adam was!


	33. Mindful Thoughts

"Adam, what are you doing here?" Belle asked as she slowly entered her daughter's room. Adam was sitting in a large chair next to his daughter's bed. He didn't answer her, so Belle walked up to him. She noticed that he was just staring at Danielle's sleeping face. "Adam?" She asked again, this time, using her vines to nudge him. He turned and looked at his wife's deer face.

"Sorry, dear." He said and then looked back at Danielle. "She hasn't changed since she collapsed."

"You really should be resting, Adam."

"So should you," he added, "and yet, you are here."

"I suppose there's a point." Belle said as she stood on two feet and her front hooves turned into black human hands. She was still in pain, but her sorceress form dulled her from feeling most of the pain. She sat down on Danielle's bed and looked at her daughter. "I heard that you didn't want to change back into your human form because of the pain you were in."

"I don't deserve this pain...but neither did Danielle." Adam said, "I hope she'll wake up soon."

"She will." Belle said, "She's like her father." Adam looked straight into Belle's eyes after she said that. "She tends to wake up and startle her mother out of her wits."

"Ha, ha." Adam said with a smile, but it disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

"There's something else on your mind...isn't there?" Belle asked as she rubbed her daughter's covered legs.

"Yes...but I know there's something on your mind."

"It's not important, Adam." She added, "If it was, I would've asked you before we married."

"It must be, especially if you're thinking about it now." Adam said; Belle closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

"When I stood up to Lord Gedeon, I...I felt this feeling of...fear, but I also felt that I had to protect you two with everything I could."

"That's normal, Belle."

"I know that," she said, "but...the way Gedeon looked at me was almost...the same look...you gave me." When Adam heard that, his butterfly antenna popped out of his forehead. "That reaction is enough for me to say 'I don't need to say anymore'."

"Belle, a real man faces what he has done." He said, "Are you referring to when I caught you in the West Wing and scared you?"

"And when I went to get a Christmas tree." She added, "I'm not asking you why you were so mad because I already know the answers."

"Then what are you thinking?"

"Why did you come after me?" She asked, "You were so mad at me both times. You could've left me out there to be killed by the wolves or drown under the ice. Why did you save me?" Adam stood up from his seat, walked up to Danielle and brushed some of her hair out of her face.

"I was upset because of my own selfish reasons." He said, "Despite how angry I was to you, I promised myself...and my mother that I would never...lash out at anyone. I wasn't going to let someone die because of me." Belle carefully moved her hand up and placed it on her husband's other hand. "I went after you the first time because...I felt like I heard a voice saying 'Are you going to let her die because of your anger'?"

"I'm glad you listened to it." Belle said, "Just like I did." Adam's antenna stood up straight again and he looked at Belle. "When you passed out in the snow, I wanted to run away from you. You scared me pretty badly, but when I turned to Phillipe's saddle, I also heard a voice."

"What did it say?" Adam asked and Belle turned her head.

"A real person wouldn't leave someone to die...after he or she saved their life." Belle answered, "When I heard that voice and remembered the look you gave me before falling into the snow, I stopped and went back to you. Despite how angry you looked at me, I couldn't put all the blame on you. Some of that blame is on me."

"Well, a lot of people go through rough patches in order to be together." Adam said, "I believe we're also a part of those people."

"You're right. I also believe that whoever spoke out at us during that time...is watching over Danielle."

"I hope so too." Adam said, gently touching his wife's face. They wanted to kiss each other, but not in their daughter's room.

"I believe we came at a bad time." They heard; they quickly looked over by the balcony and saw Lady Temps with her sister, Lady Alma. Belle stood up, but felt the pain in her stomach.

"What can we do for you, Lady Temps?" Belle asked in pain.

"Absolutely nothing." Lady Temps answered as she and her sister entered the room. "We just came to check on all of you." Adam noticed that Lady Temps was walking with a limp.

"Are you okay, Lady Temps?" Adam asked.

"She'll be fine." Lady Alma quickly added, "We've been busy taking care of the mess our big brother left behind." She then pulled something out of her sleeves. It was Belle's Rose Blade, completely fixed like it was never broken. "You left this behind." Lady Alma also added, "Figured because our dumb brother broke it." She handed it to Belle and Belle took it.

"Thank you."

"We also brought this." Lady Temps said as she pulled something out of her sleeves. It was the Ax of Virtue, still the same as it was when Danielle left it in the dirt. "Danielle wielded the Ax and was able to control its powers too. It's only right that we give it to Danielle." She walked, and limped, to a corner and put the Ax there.

"We appreciate everything...Madams." Belle said and Lady Alma chuckled at that.

"None of you need to worry about that." Lady Temps said, walking back to them. "We all worked together to take care of this mess. Anyone who has magical powers is considered as a family all together."

"Even the dead ones." Lady Alma added and her sister slapped her shoulder. "I can't help it! I help the dead find peace!"

"I know, but make sure you don't make them mad." Lady Temps said, "The dead can harm the living if they're mad enough."

"How many times do I have to say it?" Lady Alma groaned, "The souls who have a red or or black glow are the ones we have to worry about. If they glow yellow or blue, they're good souls."

"You are well known in that area, Lady Alma." Belle said, rubbing her forehead.

"Well, if you want to know another fact, here it is: if they have a white glow, you have a guardian angel following you."

"Sister, stop before you keep going." Lady Temps said, "We need to go home before father wonders what happens to us." She pulled out her Time Scepter Wand and made a circle in the air. It created a portal and Lady Temps went through. Before Lady Alma went through, she looked back at Adam and Belle.

"You do have a guardian angel in this castle." She told them, "Don't be mad at him...because he's now facing his consequences." Lady Alma went through the portal and it then closed. Belle and Adam looked at each other and then back at Danielle. She was still sleeping as her chest rose up and down.


	34. A Gift from the Dead

It was a very long recovery time for everyone. All the minorities healed very quickly, including Veronica and Lydia. Adam and Belle were among the few whose recoveries was taking some time. The King and Queen struggled to recover because of the severe pain they were feeling: the burns to Adam's chest and Belle's broken ribs. They didn't want the kingdom to find out that they were now weak and vulnerable. That's when Veronica and Lydia decided to take the royal matters into their own hands.

Despite how difficult it might be, Veronica disguised herself as her daughter and Lydia disguised herself as her son. It made Lydia extremely uncomfortable transforming her body into her son's, but no one knew the royal matters better than Lydia, not counting Adam. Even though she was rusty on some of the royal matters, everything else came naturally for her. It certainly shocked the servants when they saw Veronica and Lydia transform in front of their eyes, but the thought of facing Lydia's wrath quickly made them decide not to get in their way. The same went with Maurice and Tintement because they didn't want to deal with Veronica's wrath either.

No one had to fear anyone's wrath for long because about one month after Cramoisi's attack, Adam and Belle were almost completely back to their old selves. They still have minor pain, but it was no longer as severe as it once was. Veronica, Maurice and Lydia weren't convinced at first, but when Adam and Belle actually walked through the castle without falling to the ground, they decided to let it go. Adam and Belle finished off whatever their mothers' left off, but there was one thing that everyone in the castle was concerned about: the Princess.

Danielle Christmas Rose still hadn't woken up from her battle with Cramoisi. It concerned the servants that the Princess might be dead, but Danielle's parents, grandparents and Tintement were the only ones who knew, for a fact, that Danielle was still alive. Adam and Belle would visit Danielle once in a while, but because of their royal duties, they couldn't stay with her constantly as they would like. There were only two people that they truly trusted to be left alone with Danielle, not including their parents: Tintement and Tranquillité.

Tintement kept guard over Danielle during the day and Tranquillité would watch over Danielle at night. Even though Tranquillité doesn't talk, she managed to convince Tintement to let her guard Danielle at night alone. Tintement suspected that something was up, but she didn't have any proof. She didn't tell anyone about her suspicions. The last thing Tintement wanted to have happen is her cousin and her husband getting into a fear frenzy.

* * *

One night, two weeks after Adam and Belle recovered from their injuries, Tranquillité came to kick Tintement out of Danielle's room.

"I can see that you're in a hurry, Tranquillité." Tintement said as she rose out of her seat, next to Danielle's bed. Tranquillité pointed to the door, pushing for Tintement to leave. "You're hiding something." Tintement added as she approached Tranquillité. "I don't have the proof, but I can sense it." Tranquillité just made an angry face, stamped her foot and pointed to the door again. Tintement growled and finally went to the door. Before she left, she looked back at Tranquillité. "If I won't be able to find out, someone else will." Tintement finally left the room and closed the door behind her. Tranquillité just nodded her head in success and sat down in the chair Tintement was just sitting in.

As the hours passed, Tranquillité just watched Danielle and listened to the gentle ticking of the clock. All she did was wait...until she heard the clock tower's chime. Tranquillité rose out of her seat as the chime continued its soft midnight ring, as if she was expecting something. Suddenly, mist started to cover the floor as a white sphere came down from the ceiling. Tranquillité watched the sphere come down and start to take the shape of a human. After a minute had passed, the white sphere had completely transformed into man.

He was emitting a white glow and had royal garments on him, with a gold grown on his head. The garments, covering his chest, were in a red color. The short lock of brown hair hanging over his forehead was a dead giveaway of who he was: Adam's father. Tranquillité just smiled and bowed before him. The glowing man then frowned because he didn't want Tranquillité bowing to him.

"Please Tranquillité," he said, "I don't deserve to have anyone bow before me." She stood back up, but gave him a look...as if he really deserved to be bowed before. "You can give me all the looks you want to," he added, "you won't be able to convince me that I deserve any kind of kindness from you or anyone in this castle." Tranquillité grabbed the side of her scarf, as if it was getting too warm.

"You've...changed." She tried to speak, "I've seen the proof."

"It wouldn't have mattered if I did." Henry said as he approached his granddaughter's side. "Lydia deserved a better man." Tears started to form in Henry's eyes. "And...Adam deserved...a far better father than me." Tranquillité approached him and was going to place a hand on his shoulder...but her hand went right through him.

"Don't be...hard on yourself." Tranquillité whispered, "You've changed and...as a result of that...you're now your family's guardian angel."

"Because I can't bring myself to pass on." Henry added, "I just can't do it."

"If you're...not ready," she whispered again, "then don't...be pushed to do so." Henry didn't want to talk about the discussion anymore, so he placed his focus on his granddaughter.

"Do you have the strength to tell me how Danielle is doing?"

"She's been...sleeping for the past month and a half." Tranquillité answered, "That battle she had...with a demon has drained her of her energy. Veronica...and your wife say that Danielle...might not wake up for six months. Many people in the kingdom...are concerned. It won't be long until rumors are started and spread." Tranquillité released her scarf and placed it back on her neck. Henry knew that fighting demonic power was very draining to anyone who fights it. He knew that there was something he can do to help his granddaughter, but he had to do it quick.

Henry would be able to transfer some of his energy to Danielle, because the dead can easily restore their power if they give it away. The only concern with that is whoever the person is absorbing the ghostly energy, a family member would also sense it...and they would be the receiver's closest relative. Henry knew that once he gave Danielle his energy, Adam would feel it in a instant...since Danielle's strongest relationship is with her father. Henry quickly made up his mind and decided to do it...for his granddaughter.

He started creating a ball of surging energy in his hands. Tranquillité just watched him give up his energy for his granddaughter. When the ball was done, Henry was partially weak. He grabbed the side of Danielle's bed and, with his other hand, pushed the magic ball into Danielle's heart. Her body absorbed the energy as she softly glowed a silver aura. Danielle groaned as she started to move for the first time in a month and a half.

"Sire!" Tranquillité tried to speak, but Henry quickly interrupted.

"Don't tell anyone." He said, clearly weaken by his small sacrifice. "I have to get out of here before Adam gets here." Tranquillité wanted to stop him, but...she knew that it would be very difficult for Adam to understand or accept. So she just nodded her head, promising not to say anything...not like she talks to anybody already.

Henry quickly transformed back into a white orb. He then flew up and went through the ceiling. Tranquillité watched her former king disappear and turned her attention back to Danielle. When she did, she was very surprised. Danielle's eyes were open!

"Tranquillité." Danielle spoke up, "It's good to see you."

* * *

 **Readers, the next chapter is most likely the final chapter of the story.  
**


	35. Peace at Last

Adam felt this immense power go through his body. He immediately woke up and sat up in his bed. Belle felt the sudden movement and opened her eyes. The look on his face was enough to let her know that something is wrong.

"Adam, what is it?" She asked, trying to get out of the bed. Suddenly, Adam's moth antenna popped out of his forehead.

"Danielle." He whispered as he got out of their bed. He left the room so fast that Belle didn't get a chance to follow after him. She knew that something must be wrong for him to just run out of the room like that.

Belle quickly put her robe on and went towards Danielle's room. When she was almost there, Adam came around a corner and ran into her. He was about to get up, but Belle quickly grabbed a hold of his pajamas. Adam soon fell down and still felt Belle holding onto him.

"Belle, let go!" He pushed, "Danielle's not in her room! No one is!"

"I highly doubt something bad has happened!" Belle pushed, but Adam wasn't convinced.

"Let me go!" Adam pushed again and he wrangled out of Belle's grip. He took off again, but this time Belle followed closely. She quickly jumped on him, pinning him to the floor.

"Adam, you need to calm down." Belle calmly said, "I understand you're worried, but getting into a frenzy won't help! Do you want to scare everyone in the castle?" Adam groaned as a few tears escaped his eyes.

"I know what I felt, Belle. I know something has happened to Danielle."

"Doesn't mean that it's a bad thing." She said; suddenly, the area where they were started to light up. They looked to their left and saw Tintement, in her nightgown, with a candle in her hands. Tintement was quite surprised by the sight, but held her tongue to prevent from laughing.

"Would the two of you mind explaining why you're on the floor?" Tintement asked with a smile on her face.

"Danielle's not in her room." Adam basically said and the smile on Tintement's face fell.

"What?" She asked, "I knew something was up everytime Tranquillité watched her!"

"Why didn't you say anything?" Adam said, finally getting Belle to let him go.

"I didn't have any proof!" Tintement pushed, "Besides, the last thing I wanted was for the two of you to get into a fright."

"Where could Tranquillité take Danielle?" Belle asked Adam, since he knew the most about Tranquillité.

"I really don't know." He said and then his antenna stuck up.

"You heard her, didn't you?" Tintement asked and Adam nodded 'yes'.

"I can't believe it." He said, "I heard my daughter's voice...but what is she doing in the ballroom?" He then took off a shot.

"I really dislike it when he does that!" Belle said in a grumpy voice; Tintement didn't say anything, but nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Your turn." Danielle said to Tranquillité.

When Danielle woke up, she didn't want to remain in her room. She understood that it was the middle of the night, but she had been asleep for a month and a half. Even though Tranquillité was a bit hesitant, because they could get caught by others, she decided not to argue with the Princess. Tranquillité knew that Danielle was going to to do what she wanted after sleeping a long time. She was very happy that the dead former King, Adam's father, helped Danielle regain her power and energy.

Tranquillité knew that Henry was struggling to find peace, but she believed that he will. She saw that Henry had changed from the horrible man he once was; it didn't matter that he doesn't believe that yet. Despite the many horrible stories about King Henry, she had never heard a story where he had taken a life. That was enough proof for Tranquillité to know that his heart wasn't black. Tranquillité made her move on the chessboard, putting her focus back on the game.

Suddenly, the doors of the ballroom were pushed open. It startled both ladies as they looked at the doors. It was Adam who opened the doors with his eyes staring right at his daughter.

"We're caught." Danielle said to Tranquillité, but before she could say anything else, Adam charged and bear-hugged his daughter. "Father, let go!" Danielle said, "I can't breathe!" Adam loosened his grip, but refused to release his little girl.

"Adam!" They heard, but Danielle was the only one who looked at the door. She saw her mother and Tintement coming into the room. "Don't you dare take off like that again."

"Mother, tell father to release me!" Danielle begged, but when Belle saw that she was awake, she joined Adam in the hug. "For heaven's sake." Danielle whispered, clearly annoyed at the way her parents were acting. Tranquillité just turned around, just to give them a little privacy.

"You did something." Tranquillité heard as Tintement approached her. "I know you did something." Tranquillité just shook her head 'no', trying to say that she didn't do a thing to Danielle. Tintement still wasn't convinced, but knew that she wasn't going to get anything out of Tranquillité. "I will find out, Tranquillité. You won't hide it from me for long." Tranquillité just looked at Tintement, as if she was saying 'that will never happen'.

"I've had enough!" Danielle said and slid out of her parents' arms. Adam and Belle were quite surprised by Danielle's reaction. "Both of you almost crushed be to death!"

"Danielle, you've been sleeping for almost two months!" Belle pointed out.

"I know how long I've been sleeping." Danielle said, "It was needed very much. I know what has happened. Nothing is controlling me...and France is now safe."

"Yes," Adam said, "because of you."

"No." Danielle said; Belle and Adam looked at each other. "France is safe because of all of us." Danielle's parents smiled, knowing that their daughter has a very big heart. "Look, I know I shouldn't have said anything earlier, but I apologize for waking you up in the middle of the night."

"Well, I'm happy you did." Adam said, "I guess you don't need me to say that after that 'hug' I gave you."

"Hug? It was a steel trap!" Danielle pointed out, "Something that my father does very well at." Everyone laughed at that; Tranquillité just smiled. Everyone was happy that evil no longer walked through the kingdom.

Even though Danielle was wide awake, she knew she should let her family sleep. So she told her family that they should go back to bed. Danielle decided to stay behind to collect the chess pieces and put the board away. When her family left the ballroom, Danielle finished collecting the pieces. She then gathered the chess board and went towards the doors. Before she opened the doors, she turned back and saw a white figure standing there.

"Thank you, grandfather." She whispered with a smile. Henry just smiled, nodded his head and disappeared. Danielle opened the door and left the ballroom. She was now in peace and believed Cramoisi was in peace as well. If a demon can find peace, so can Danielle's royal grandfather.

* * *

 **The End! I hope you all enjoyed the story. It's probably going to be my last story. I still hope that all you readers will continue to rad my stories over and over.**


End file.
